Secret Love
by riritary9
Summary: END. bisakah jika kita egois? tapi apakah kamu yakin bersikap egois membuatmu bahagia dan baik-baik saja? apakah dengan egois bahagia akan terus kau raih?. YeWonKyu, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk. Family. Brothership. SJ FF
1. Chapter 1

**SECRET LOVE**

By:

Riritary9 (Tary Sa)

 **Cast:**

 _Cho Kyuhyun 22 tahun_

 _Cho Kibum 23 tahun_

 _Cho Donghae 25 Tahun_

 _Cho Heechul 27 Tahun_

 _Cho Jungsoo 30 tahun_

 **Genre:**

 _Family, Brothership, Hurt_ , Geje, etc.

 **Warning :**

 _If you don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke_?

Mungkin gak sengaja ada _typo_ nyelip saya minta maaf.

Terinspirasi dari beberapa FF yang pernah aku baca dan gak pernah ada endingnya dan membuat cerita sendiri sesuai keinginan hati. Cast nya minjam nama "Super Junior".

" _ **Enjoy Reading**_ "

Sore itu begitu dingin. Hujan baru saja mengguyur kota seoul di mana namja itu sekarang berada. Berteduh. Itulah yang dilakukan dia sekarang. Setelah menatap langit senja, dia sudah mulai bersiap meninggalkan tempat tersebut karena sepertinya hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti. Langkahnya menyusuri pemandangan jalan dan melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melintasi kawasan tersebut. Langkahnya begitu ringan dan santai menikmati keadaan sekitar.

"Cho kyuhyun" Itulah nama yang dari lahir telah diberikan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun dan sekarang sedang menempuh pendidikan disalah satu universitas di Korea. Saat ini kyuhyun sudah berada ditingkat akhir di Kyung Hee University dengan jurusan _Art and Music_. Salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi yang telah membanggakan Universitasnya dalam bidang Seni Vocal.

 _Drrrt.. Drrrt.._

HP yang ada disaku celana kyuhyun bergetar. Tangannya mulai mengambil HP dari saku celananya.

" _Teukie Hyung Calling..."_

Buru-buru dia mengangkat telepon dari _hyung_ nya itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_... Teuki Hyung. _Waeyo_?"

" _Kyuhyun ah, eodie?_

"Aku baru saja dalam perjalanan pulang hyung. Wae?"

" _Aniyo, hanya saja entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Hyung mencemaskanmu. Kau cepatlah pulang kerumah kyu. Hyung masih harus lembur dikantor."_

"Nan gwenchana hyung. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagian aku ini sudah besar hyung, hyung tak perlu mencemaskanku. Jangan khawatir ne?."

" _Oh arasseo, sampai dirumah kau harus mengabari hyung ne?."_

"Aiiiisssh hyung haruskah aku melakukan itu. Lagian nanti kita juga akan bertemu di rumah."

" _Tak ada bantahan untuk hyung. Hyung menyayangimu kyu."_

"Arra.. arra.. Nado... saranghae Hyungie.. Bye."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teukie hyung, kyuhyun langsung menutup teleponnya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan ucapannya tadi. Kyuhyun berpikir hyungnya sangat berlebihan. Selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, kyuhyun sangat menyayangi salah satu hyungnya itu. Teukie hyung bagi kyuhyun adalah guardian angelnya. Malaikat pelindungnya. Selalu memberi perhatian kepada kyuhyun di tengah kesibukannya mengurus kantor perusahaan keluarganya.

Kyuhyun juga sangat menyanyangi semua hyungdeul nya yang lain. Heechul Hyungnya yang selalu marah padanya, tapi kyuhyun tahu walaupun mereka sering bertenngkar, hyungnya yang satu ini juga sangat menyayanginya. Ketika kyuhyun sakit heechul hyung yang akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya dan selalu menjaganya. Donghae Hyung dengan sifat _childistny_ a, selalu menuruti keinginan kyuhyun dan tidak pernah bisa menolaknya jika kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya. Kibum Hyung, hyung yang selalu memberi kehangatan dan selalu bisa memberikan solusi setiap masalah yang kyuhyun hadapi. Mereka selalu menempati ruang tersendiri dihati kyuhyun. Dan jangan lupakan kedua orang tua kyuhyun, walaupun dengan kesibukan mereka, selalu menyempatkan waktu buat anak-anaknya. Saranghae eomma, appa, hyungdeul. Itulah kalimat yang selalu dirapalkan didalam hati kyuhyun.

Dengan senyum yang merekah, kyuhyun masih setia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ketika ingin melintasi jalan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahnya. Belum sempat kyuhyun menghindar mobil tersebut sudah menabrak dirinya.

"BRUUUUUUUKKKK"

Mobil tersebut terus melaju tanpa menginjak rem dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terpental dan berguling di aspal jalanan yang masih basah oleh bekas guyuran hujan tadi. Kesadarannya belum hilang sepenuhnya. _Shock_. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Dia tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya bahkan untuk menggerakannya pun terasa sulit. Perlahan tapi pasti pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Dia dapat merasakan orang-orang berlari kearahnya. Setelah itu kyuhyun sudah tidak mampu menjaga kesadarannya. Kyuhyun menutup rapat matanya.

TBC

Yup ini adalah FF pertama yang saya tulis.

What do u think?

Mungkinkah saya lanjutkan atau seperti FF yang lain berhenti di tengah jalan dan menggantung.

Jika berkenan,,, berharap ada yang review dan kasih kritik dan saran. ^_^

Annyeong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **SECRET LOVE**

 **By:**

Tary Sa (Riritary9)

 **Cast:**

 _Cho Kyuhyun 22 tahun_

 _Cho Kibum 23 tahun_

 _Cho Donghae 25 Tahun_

 _Cho Heechul 27 Tahun_

 _Cho Jungsoo 30 tahun_

 _Appa Cho_

 _Eomma Cho_

 **Genre:**

 _Family, Brothership, Hurt_ , Geje, etc.

 **Warning :**

 _If you don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke_?

Mungkin gak sengaja ada _typo_ nyelip saya minta maaf.

" **Enjoy Reading"**

At Seoul Hospital

Suara sirine AMBULANCE baru saja sampai di depan rumah sakit. Para perawat dan dokter yang sudah stand by untuk membawa pasien ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Mereka terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa berlari sambil mendorong tempat tidur pasien dengan kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri diatasnya.

Sore itu Yesung Uisa mendapat panggilan dari unit gawat darurat yang mengatakan bahwa ada pasien yang mengalami trauma kepala akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dengan segera, yesung uisa bergegas ke unit gawat darurat untuk menemui dan memeriksa pasien yang bernama cho kyuhyun tersebut.

Setelah itu kemudian dilakukan pemeriksaan lengkap termasuk CT Scan kepala terhadap kyuhyun. Hasilnya menunjukkan adanya perdarahan otak yang minimal namun pembengkakan otak yang hebat di sisi kanan.

Yesung Uisa segera memrintahkan perawat untuk menelepon keluarga Pasien dan mengabarkan keadaan kyuhyun untuk diberikan pertolongan lebih lanjut atas persetujuan keluarga Pasien.

At Cho's Family Mansion

"Aku Pulang" terdengar suara namja berlesung pipit yaitu leeteuk hyung yang masuk kedalam rumahnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Terlihat jelas guratan raut lelah diwajahnya.

"Oh hyung kau sudah pulang" terdengar suara kibum yang berjalan dari arah dapur dan membawakan minum untuk hyungnya itu.

"Ne, Gomawo bumie ah.. oh yang lain kemana?" jawab leeteuk sambil mengambil air minum yang dibawakan kibum untuknya.

"Appa dan Eomma baru saja berangkat ke jepang untuk mengatasi masalah perusahaan disana. Donghae hyung bilang akan menginap dirumah enhyuk hyung untuk membahas pekerjaan yang dikejar dead line. Heechul hyung juga baru saja pulang dan sekarang sedang mandi. Kyuhyun belum pulang. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana dari tadi HP nya aku hubungi tidak aktif hyung. Anak itu selalu membuatku cemas saja." Jawab kibum dengan penjelasan panjangnya itu.

Leeteuk hyung langsung tersedak air minumnya karena mendengar kyuhyun yang belum pulang. Bukankah tadi sore ketika dia menelpon kyuhyun, kyuhyun sudah mau pulang dan akan segera tiba dirumah?. Pikiran leeteuk benar-benar tidak bisa tenang sekarang. Kecemasan dari tadi sore semakin bertambah mendengar kyuhyun yang belum pulang.

"tapi tadi sore dia bilang sudah mau sampai rumah. Aisssshhh kemana anak itu. Bahkan aku memintanya menelponku begitu tiba sampai dirumah. Entah kenapa seharian ini aku begitu khawatir padanya." Leeteuk mengeluarkan guratan kekhawatirannya.

"Entahlah hyung, perasaanku juga tidak enak. Aku khawatir padanya hyung. Aku sudah telepon changmin, minhoo, jonhyun dan suho katanya kyuhyun memang sudah pulang kuliah."

"Apakah masih tidak bisa dihubungi? Aiiiish kyu kau kemana? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar." Tampak wajah kekawatiran dan sarat akan kelelahan.

Keduanya pun terlihat sangat khawatir. Tidah biasanya kyuhyun pulang larut tanpa memberi kabar. Kibum kembali mencoba menghubungi kyuhyun. Tapi hasilnya nihil, hanya suara operator yang menjawab.

"Kita harus mencarinya bumie ah..." Kata leeteuk hyung sambil berdiri.

"Tapi hyung,, ini sudah sangat larut. Apalagi hyung baru saja sampai dan terlihat sangat lelah. Hyung sebaiknya membersihkan diri dulu dan makan malam bersama. Setelah itu kita akan bersama-sama mencari kyuhyun." Sergah kibum

"tapi hyung benar-benar tidak bisa tenang kibum ah. Entah kenapa..." leeteuk sudah tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hatinya terasa berkecamuk memikirkan dongsaengnya yang satu itu. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja keluar dan berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Kibum memeluk hyungnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan berusaha menenangkannya. Heechul sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Dia menghampiri hyung dan dongsaengnya yang saling berpelukan itu dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kibum pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya itu.

"aiiiissh anak itu kemana dia. Suka sekali membuat hyungdeulnya merasa khawatir." Nadanya yang terlihat marah namun juga sangat khawatir.

" _KRIIIIIIIING... KRIIIIIING"_

Tak lama kemudian suara telepon rumah mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga. Heechul pun berjalan kearah telepon rumah dan mengankat telepon tersebut.

"yeoboseyo" kata heechul

" _ne, yeoboseyo. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Apakah benar ini adalah rumah kediaman cho kyuhyun?_." Kata seorang perempuan diseberang. Membuat hati heechul gusar

"nde,, Cho kyuhyun dongsaeng saya. Ada apa ya?"

" _Saya hanya menginformasikan bahwa saudara cho kyuhyun tadi sore mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang berada di Seoul Hospital. Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan datang ke Rumah sakit"._

Tangan Heechul terasa sangat lemas bahkan tubuhnya mendadak lemas seketika dan menjatuhkan telepon tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya tadi. Kibum dan Leeteuk menghampiri Heechul karena penasaran apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Teuki hyung, kibum ah kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

-Skip Time -

At Seoul Hospital

Leeteuk, Heechul dan kibum berlari menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Mereka tidak menghiraukan larangan untuk dilarang berlari di Rumah Sakit. Pikiran mereka saat ini hanya terfokus dengan keadaan kyuhyun. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruangan Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Kyuhyun masih berada didalam. Kekhawatiran sudah tidak dapat lagi mereka sembunyikan. Akhirnya rasa khawatir leeteuk pada kyuhyun seharian ini terjawab sudah.

Tak lama kemudian Yesung Uisa yang menangani kyuhyun keluar dari instalasi gawat darurat. Mereka langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya dok?" tanya leeteuk langsung yang mewakili ketiganya.

"ne, setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan lengkap termasuk CT Scan kepala pada saudara kyuhyun ssi. Hasilnya menunjukkan adanya perdarahan otak yang minimal namun pembengkakan otak yang hebat di sisi kanan, sehingga saya menyarankan untuk dioperasi segera untuk pengangkatan darah dan memberikan ruang bagi otak yang bengkak. Untuk kondisi tubuhnya kyuhyun mengalami retak tulang pada bagian kaki kanan, serta memar dibeberapa bagia tubuhnya yang sudah ditangani"

Mereka cukup terkejut dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oelh sang dokter. Kemudian mereka segera sadar dari keterkejutannya dan menjawab saran dari dokter tentang operasi kyuhyun.

"ne? Operasi dok? Ba-baiklah dok. Lakukan dengan segera dok. Yang penting adik saya bisa sembuh." Kata leeteuk hyung dengan rasa khawatirnya dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh heechul dan kibum.

"baiklah kalau begitu silahkan urus dulu surat persetujuan operasi dan administrasinya. Pihak rumah sakit akan segera menyiapkan ruang operasi untuk saudara kyuhyun ssi." Jawab yesung uisa lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiganya.

-skip time-

Keesokan harinya

Di ruang operasi, kyuhyun kemudian menjalani operasi bedah saraf. Setelah Operasi selesai Yesung Uisa mengabarkan kepada keluarga bahwa Operasi berjalan dengan baik dan kemudian pasca operasi kyuhyun akan dirawat di ruang rawat intensif.

Terdengar nada kelegaan dari mereka bertiga dan rasa syukur kepada tuhan karena masih menyelamatkan dongaeng mereka. Akhirnya setelah keadaan mulai membaik mereka baru menghubungi donghae dan kedua orang tuanya yang berada dijepang.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang operasi dan hyungdeul mengikutinya dari belakang. Terlihat perban yang melilit daerah kepalanya dan masker oksigen untuk kyuhyun. Setelah sampai ruang ICU kyuhyun masuk kedalam dan perawat meminta untuk pihak keluarga menjaga diluar ruangan. Keluarga baru boleh masuk pada saat jam besuk pasien.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya istirahat diruang tunggu pasien yang sudah disediakan dirumah sakit. Tidak bisa mereka pungkiri mereka juga sangat lelah karena dari kemarin mencemaskan kyuhyun.

TBC

Udah ya... FF ini sebenarnya ada sedikit true story dari saya.

Kakak saya yang ditabrak pake sepeda motor kemudian masuk ruang ICU udah lebih dari seminggu ini. Sedih banget ga ketulungan apalagi liat kaka saya mau dioperasi n abis dioperasi. Nangis.

Nah FF ini berlatar belakang atau terinspirasi dari musibah yang saya dan keluarga saya alami sendiri.

Semoga saya benar-benar TBC ya... hihihi

Ga tau sanggup lanjutin FF ini apa nggak.

Kalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan Review untuk saya dengan ke-ikhlasan hati kalian. Gak Maksa ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **SECRET LOVE**

 **By:**

Tary Sa (Riritary9)

 **Cast:**

 _Cho Kyuhyun 22 tahun_

 _Cho Kibum 23 tahun_

 _Cho Donghae 25 Tahun_

 _Cho Heechul 27 Tahun_

 _Cho Jungsoo 30 tahun_

 _Appa Cho_

 _Eomma Cho_

 **Genre:**

 _Family, Brothership, Hurt_ , Geje, etc.

 **Warning :**

 _If you don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke_?

Mungkin gak sengaja ada _typo_ nyelip saya minta maaf.

" **Enjoy Reading"**

* * *

Waktu terasa sangat lambat untuk Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kibum. Mereka masih setia menunggu didepan ruang ICU sampai jam besuk tiba. Mereka harus menunggu jam 05.00 SKT. Padahal ini masih siang. Kyuhyun belum sadarkan diri pasca operasi. Menurut keterangan dokter walaupun operasi berjalan lancar dan kondisinya sudah mulai stabil tapi tetap butuh proses yang cukup lama untuk masa pemulihannya. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan kondisi kepala, salah satu organ penting manusia. Suasana masih tampak hening. Raut kelelahan tampak jelas diwajah mereka masing-masing.

"hyungdeul kalian pulanglah. Biar aku yang menjaga kyuhyun. Lagian kyuhyun baru bisa kita lihat nanti sore. Aku tahu dari kemarin hyungdeul belum benar-benar istirahat." Kata kibum memecah keheningan.

"Aniyo kibum ah, aku ingin bertemu kyuhyun dulu." Leeteuk menolak tawaran kibum.

"Hyung jebal, aku tahu kita semua sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi kyuhyun. Tapi kita juga harus menjaga kondisi tubuh masing-masing agar tidak ada lagi yang sakit. Hyung, ku mohon beristirahatlah dulu. Kembali kerumah dan membersihkan diri kalian. Donghae hyung sebentar lagi juga datang. Nanti sore, hyungdeul bisa datang lagi ke Rumah sakit." Bujuk kibum dengan kata-kata lembutnya.

"Arasseo, kibum benar teukie hyung. Sebaiknya kita kerumah untuk membersihkan diri dan istirahat sejenak serta mengambil keperluan kita untuk dibawa ke Rumah Sakit." Heechul menyetujui kata-kata kibum dan ikut membujuk leeteuk hyung.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang kembali kerumah sesuai permintaan kibum tadi. Tinggallah kibum seorang diri disini. Duduk termangu di ruang tunggu ICU.

 _Kyu.. cepatlah sembuh. Aku tahu kau adalah magnae keluarga cho yang paling kuat. Hyungdeul sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu itu kan? Maka dari itu kau harus bertahan dan kembali tersenyum lagi diantara kita._

Itulah kalimat yang kibum ucapkan dalam hatinya. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Perlahan kibum menangis dalam diam. Sungguh. Kejadian ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan membuatnya terkejut. Apalagi kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng satu-satunya dan dongsaeng kesayangannya dan keluarganya.

Tak lama setelah itu, donghae datang dengan setengah berlari. Setelah sampai dia mencoba mengatur aliran nafasnya kembali. Kemudian menanyakan keadaan kyuhyun kepada kibum.

"Bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun, bumie-ah."

"kyuhyun dia... menurut dokter operasi berjalan lancar tapi mesti harus dirawat diruang ICU dan menunggu kyuhyun sadar hyung." Jawab kibum dengan mata sayunya.

"Apa kyuhyun belum sadar? Apa kita bisa menjenguknya sekarang?"

"aniyo hyung, dan kita belum bisa menjenguknya karena belum waktunya jam besuk. Kita harus menunggu nanti jam 5."

"Aiiissh kenapa lama sekali. Dan kenapa harus menunggu jam 5?. Aku ingin segera melihatnya kibum ah." Donghae tampak mulai terisak karena khawatir dengan kyuhyun.

"nado, hyungie. Tapi itu memang sudah aturan rumah sakit. Kita hanya bisa menjenguk kyu pada waktu jam jenguk pasien. Apalagi kyuhyun masih perlu perawatan intensif di ruang ICU."

"siapa yang tega menabrak uri dongsaeng dan tidak bertanggung jawab seperti ini?" Donghae meremas kedua tangannya mengingat kejadian yang menimpa dongsaengnya itu.

Kibum membenarkan pertanyaan donghae hyung. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini kepada kyuhyun. Kenapa langsung kabur, bahkan menurut keterangan polisi dari saksi mata. Mobil tersebut langsung melaju kencang meninggalkan dongsaengnya tergeletak dijalan. Apakah orang itu sengaja menabrak kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa? Apa motif sebenarnya orang tersebut mencelakai dongsaengnya. Pikiran kibum semakin berkecamuk tentang berbagai kemungkinan yang ada. Membuat kibum semakin mengkhawatirkan dongsaengnya yang masih terbaring di ruang ICU. Helaan nafas terdengar dari kedua kakak-adik tersebut. Mereka masih bersabar menantikan waktu untuk melihat kyuhyun.

* * *

17.00 SKT o'clock

Begitu ruang ICU telah dibuka, kibum dan donghae langsung masuk ruang tersebut untuk melihat keadaan kyuhyun. Miris. Itulah yang dirasakan sekarang ketika melihat kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah sadarkan diri beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kondisi tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Donghae dan kibum tidak kuat melihat kyuhyun sekarang.

Tangan kyuhyun terikat begitu juga dengan kakinya. Kenapa? Menurut penjelasan dari perawat ruang ICU agar kyuhyun tidah banyak bergerak dan membuka perban operasinya. Karena efek obat bius dari operasinya sudah hilang, maka kyuhyun ingin membuka perban itu yang dirasa sangat mengganggunya. Itu semua dilakukan demi kebaikan kyuhyun. Jika kondisi kyuhyun sudah stabil dan sadar sepenuhnya maka ikatan itu akan dilepas.

Kibum mengelus pipi dan tangan adiknya. Menahan tangis. Dia tak boleh menangis didepan dongsaengnya yang satu ini. Sedangkan donghae? Dia sudah keluar dari ICU. Donghae menangis begitu diluar ruangan. Sungguh dia sama sekali tak kuat dan tak bisa melihat keadaan kyuhyun sekarang. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, nafasnya terasa tercekat.

Kyuhyun walaupun sudah sadar tapi masih terasa sulit untuk membuka matanya. Respon yang diberikan hanya anggukan dan gelengan. Dan bicara sepatah dua kata.

"Hyung" panggil kyuhyun pelan kepada kibum.

"Wae kyu?" tanya kibum lembut pada dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya yang terikat itu. Dia berusaha menggapai kepalanya dan membuka perbannya. Kibum terlihat panik tapi tetap berusaha tenang.

"Kyu jangan lakukan itu, ne?. Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?" hanya dijawab anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

"Kyu harus sabar ne, nanti ikatan kyu juga akan dilepas." Kibum berusaha menenagkan dongsaengnya.

"Hyung lepas... tali..." pinta kyuhyun

"Ne, nanti hyung akan meminta kepada perawat melepaskannya."

"Pusing." Hanya kata itu yang diucapkan kyuhyun. Selebihnya ketika kibum bertanya hanya dijawab anggukan dan gelengan oleh kyuhyun.

Kibum masih setia menemani dongsaengnya tersebut. Mata kyuhyun kembali tertutup rapat terlihat pulas dalam tidurnya. Leeteuk dan Heechul memasuki ruangan ICU. Kibum keluar ruangan. Leeteuk dan Heechul memandang sendu dongsaengnya itu tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dilakukan kibum. Mereka berdua menahan tangis. Sungguh itu bukan pemandangan yang ingin dilihat saat ini. Melihat kyuhyun yang sakit dan terikat. Membuat keadaannya semakin miris.

Mereka berempat berada di luar ruangan ICU. Menangis dalam diam setelah melihat keadaan kyuhyun. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Jam besuk masih satu jam lagi. Tapi mereka juga sedang menunggu orang tua mereka yang katanya sebentar lagi akan datang kerumah sakit. Tak lama setelah itu orang tua mereka benar-benar datang dan berjalan cepat kearah mereka.

"anak-anak, bagaimana keadaan uri kyuhyunie, eoh?" tanya eomma yang begitu khawatir.

"kyuhyun dia sudah baik eomma, eomma dan appa masuklah kedalam. Jam besuk tinggal satu jam lagi." Jawab teuki anak pertamanya.

Eomma dan Appa Cho langsung masuk ruang ICU. Sungguh melihat kyuhyun dengan alat bantu pernafasan, infus dan segala macam alat kedokteran yang tidak dimengerti keduanya membuat hati mereka sakit. Jangan lupakan kyuhyun yang masih terikat karena keadaannya belum stabil benar pasca operasi. Oh Sungguh, hati orangtua mana yang hatinya tidak sakit dan sedih melihat anaknya seperti itu. Nyonya Cho menggenggam tangan suaminya erat dan melangkah mendekati ranjang cho kyuhyun anaknya. Nyonya cho membisikan kata ke telinga anaknya tersebut.

"Kyuhyunie... bagaimana keadaanmu nak, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya nyonya Cho pelan dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Eomma... Pusing." Jawab kyuhyun dengan mata sedikit terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi.

"Gwenchana. Nanti pusingnya pasti akan hilang. Kyu harus sabar, ne."

Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kyuhyun dengan mata terpejamnya.

Setelah jam besuk berakhir. Nyonya dan Tuan Cho keluar ruangan. Didepan keempat anaknya sedang duduk diruang tunggu pasien. Keduanya langsung menghampiri anak-anaknya tersebut. Terlihat jelas mata sembab mereka semua yang tengah menangis. Siapa yang tega menabrak anak dan dongsaeng mereka dengan tidak bertanggung jawab. Pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun. Tangan tuan cho mengepal erat karena rasa amarah kepada si penabrak dan rasa khawatir karena anaknya tersebut.

* * *

TBC

 _By The way_ kisah ini pas moment dirumah sakit tetep masih ada kisah _**true story**_ yang aku alami sendiri. Kakak aku sehabis operasi emang tangannya diikat. Dan itu miris. Tapi nggak sepenuhnya kejadian mirip ya.. yang lain tetep aja just Fiction. Oke.

What Do U think?

Do you Want TBC cepat? Gak bisa janji n takut ga bisa nepatin. Tapi sebenarnya Chapter 4 Juga udah selesai. Ini proses nulis chapter ke 5. Tapi aku publish chap 3 dulu ya.. hehe

 **Q : Kenapa sih chapternya Pendek-pendek?**

A : Maaf, aku sengaja pake banget. Sengaja banget. Hehe. Nanti kalo aku nulis panjang-panjang dan ga ada yang minat baca kan mubadzir ceritanya. Nggak-nggak, sebenarnya walaupun pendek aku updatenya cepet pake banget. Jadi cepet banget. Jadi kalo ada yang baca biar ga nunggu lama. Soalnya aku sendiri kalo baca FF nunggu kelanjutannya lama jd sebel sendiri keburu lupa ceritanya. Jadi pendek2 tapi updatenya cepet gitu. Ini aja chapter 1,2,3 Cuma kelewat 2 hari updatenya. 3 hari sekali. N ini juga proses nulis chapter k bareng. N aku juga nulis FF hamir tiap hari kalo ada waktu n moment yang past. Kan ini baru mulai minggu lalu. Dalam 7 hari 5 chapter.

Views Fic ini banyak banget 300an lebih. Tp yg review? 1:30. Dan aku juga ga patokan sama yang Review. Walupun dikit aku tetep update kalo emang udah siap. Yang Review aku anggap sebgai penyemangat buat lanjutin cerita.

Thanks banget yang Udah Review. Boleh banget kasih Review dan kasih kritik dan saran buat cerita. Malah Review kalian aku harapkan banget. Tapi tetap dengan ke-ikhlasan hati kalian yang mau Review ya. hehe

The last time "Annyeong... ^_^"

 **Thanks To:**

 **Anna505, Atta, Nanakyu, Syuku, Angel Sparkyu, Guest, Kyuli99, gnayu, Guest, Choding, Emon204, MissBabyKyu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **SECRET LOVE**

 **By:**

Tary Sa (Riritary9)

 **Cast:**

 _Cho Kyuhyun 22 tahun_

 _Cho Kibum 23 tahun_

 _Cho Donghae 25 Tahun_

 _Cho Heechul 27 Tahun_

 _Cho Jungsoo 30 tahun_

 _Appa Cho, Eomma Cho_

 _KyuLine, Detektif Kang In_

 **Genre:**

 _Family, Brothership, Hurt_ , Geje, etc.

 **Warning :**

 _If you don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke_?

Mungkin gak sengaja ada _typo_ nyelip saya minta maaf.

" **Enjoy Reading"**

* * *

Sudah lima hari kyuhyun dirumah sakit, dan waktu terasa sangat lama. Kyuhyun masih butuh perawatan intensif diruang ICU. Keluarganya bergantian menjaga kyuhyun walaupun hanya diluar ruang ICU. Tuan Cho banyak membatalkan agenda kerjanya demi menjaga kyuhyun dan digantikan oleh orang kepercayaannya untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Satu hal yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah kesembuhan kyuhyun untuk saat ini.

Hari itu yang berjaga dirumah sakit menjaga kyuhyun adalah Appa Cho dan anak tertua kedua yaitu Heechul hyung. Yah Heechul hyung adalah hal yang paling sering menemani kyuhyun ketika dia sakit. Jika sudah seperti ini, tidak ada heechul hyung yang menyebalkan, yang ada hanya Heechul hyung yang seperti malaikat pelindung untuk kyuhyun. Saat ini masih pagi jam 07.30 KST jam besuk untuk pasien masih 2,5 jam lagi. Mereka setia menunggu dengan sabar. Salah satu dari mereka sebentar lagi akan masuk kedalam. Kenapa?.

"Keluarga Pasien Cho Kyuhyun ssi, silahkan salah satu keluarga masuk kedalam untuk membantu saudara Cho Kyuhyun ssi sarapan." Itulah kata perawat setiap pagi ketika jam untuk sarapan sudah tiba. Pihak rumah sakit selalu meminta keluarga yang menyuapi Pasien, mungkin supaya pasien lebih bisa semangat dan merasa nyaman jika dengan keluarganya.

"Appa biar aku saja yang menyuapi kyuhyun, ne?" pinta heechul kepada Appanya.

"Baik, masuklah kedalam dan pastikan uri kyuhyun makan dengan banyak. Arrasseo?" sambil memberi anggukan kepada Heechul.

" _Arrasseo_ Appa." Heechul tersenyum mendengar permintaan Appa dan masuk kedalam meninggalkan Appanya.

Didalam ruangan ICU kyuhyun masih setia menutup matanya. Kyuhyun memang selalu menutup matanya. Karena efek dari operasi tersebut matanya sempat bangkak dan susah dibuka. Menurut dokter itu adalah hal yang wajar. Bengkak dimatanya semakin lama juga akan hilang seiring dengan peredaran darah dialiran kepala kyuhyun yang lancar. Hanya pasti butuh proses untuk itu semua. Heechul mendekat keranjang tidur milik kyuhyun. Dia usap dengan lembut punggung tangan kyuhyun yang tudak ada infusnya.

"Kyuhyun ah, cobalah belajar untuk membuka matamu saeng, perlahan saja." Pinta Heechul kepada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membuka sebentar kemudian terpejam lagi. Hecchul tersenyum lembut.

" _Saeng_ , kau sarapan dulu ya biar cepat sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit." Ujar heechul yang mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, heechul hanya menghela nafas. Heechul mulai menyendokan bubur untuk kyuhyun.

" _Saeng_ bukalah mulutmu o? Liatlah bubur ini rasanya sangat enak. Lebih enak daripada jjajangmyeon yang sering kau makan. Ayolah buka mulutmu, aaaaaaa." Heechul yang mempraktikan membuka mulutnya sendiri. Secara perlahan kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan bubur dari Heechul hyungnya itu, walaupun kyuhyun makan dengan matanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

Acara sarapan kyuhyun berlangsung selama setengah jam. Yah, walaupun kyuhyun sangat susah untuk dibujuk makan paling tidak dia sudah menghabiskan setengah dari sarapan. Karena setelah itu kyuhyun benar-benar mengunci rapat mulutnya dan membelakangi Heechul karena sudah tidak mau lagi. Hecchul mengusap pundak kyuhyun kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya lagi ketelinga kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun _ah_ ,,, kau harus semangat untuk sembuh ne? Kau harus segera pulih, kata Dokter kalau kondisimu besok semakin bagus kau akan pindah keruang Rawat biasa. Jadi kau harus semangat ne?. Hyung keluar dulu saeng sepertinya kau sudah tidak mau sarapan lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan matanya juga masih tertutup. Kyuhyun masih sangat susah untuk membuka matanya dan selalu tidur diruang ICU karena pengaruh obat agar dia bisa beristirahat dengan maksimal. Heechul meninggalkan kyuhyun diruangan tersebut yang selanjutnya akan dijaga oleh perawat yang selalu _stand by_ di dalam ruang ICU. Diluar ruangan Heechul menghampiri Appanya kembali.

"Appa kyuhyun sudah sarapan. Sebaiknya kita juga keluar sebentar untuk mencari sarapan."

"Tidak Usah Heechul ah, sebentar lagi eommamu akan kesini membawakan kita sarapan dari rumah." Jawab Tuan Cho dengan senyuman.

"Oh.. Apa kyuhyun sarapan banyak pagi ini?" tanya Tuan Cho lagi.

"Pagi ini kyuhyun menghabiskan setengahnya Appa, dia sangat susah dibujuk untuk makan. Tapi dengan jurus ampuh dari Heechul, dongsaengku itu mau membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan demi suapan." Senyum Evil Heechul sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Aigoooo... Dasar kau ini narsis sekali... Syukurlah paling tidak ada peningkatan dari kemarin." Jawab Tuan Cho sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Heechul.

"Issssh Appa aku bukan anak kecil kenapa harus mengacak rambutku. Aku seperti kyuhyun jika seperti ini. Jika Appa ingin melakukannya lakukanlah pada kyuhyun o?. Dia kan yang seperti anak kecil" jawab Heechul dengan tampang yang dibuat kesal. Tuan Cho tertawa karena sikap Heechul itu.

"Hahaha... kau tahu Heechul ah sikapmu dengan sikap kyuhyun memang tak jauh berbeda yaitu seperti duo Evil. Dengar Heechul ah, bagi Appa kaliah adalah tetap menjadi anak kecil Appa. Jagoan Appa. Appa sangat menyayangi kalian. Walaupun ayah jarang ada waktu buat kalian tapi hati ayah selalu dekat dengan kalian." Uraian kalimat Tuan Cho dari ketulusan hatinya.

"Nado Appa, Saranghae. Kita Semua juga menyanyangi Appa." Jawab heechul Lembut sambil memeluk Appanya.

"Jadi kalian semua hanya menyayangi Appa? Bagaimana dengan Eomma?" Nyonya Cho yang datang membawakan sarapan ikut masuk dalam perbincangan antara ayah dan anak tersebut di ruang Tunggu ICU yang datang bersama Donghae.

" _We Love You_ eomma." Jawab Heechul dan Donghae serempak sambil memeluk eomma mereka masing-masing disisi kanan dan kiri.

Yah walaupun di rumah sakit tengah dilanda cobaan dari Tuhan tapi mereka tetap mensyukurinya. Mereka semakin terlihat Harmonis dan Kompak. Bukankah setiap musibah selalu ada hikmah yang bisa dipetik?. Heechul dan Appa Cho sarapan pagi dengan makanan yang dibawa Eommanya. Obrolan tetap berlanjut dengan Hangat dan menyenangkan yang tentunya membahas topik kekeluargaan mereka. ^_^

* * *

10.00 - 12.00 KST

Jam besuk tiba, mereka masuk keruang ICU secara bergantian untuk memberi semangat kepada kyuhyun dan melihat perkembangan keadaannya pasca operasi. Ya, sehari mereka hanya bisa bertemu kyuhyun kurang dari 4 jam karena aturan jam besuk rumah sakit. Yang pertaama masuk adalah Appa dan Eomma Cho. Setelah itu bergantian dengan Donghae dan Heechul.

Setelah jam besuk usai Mereka masih menuggu kyuhyun diluar. Tak lama setelah itu detektif Kang In dari pihak kepolisian Seoul yang bertugas menangani kasus kyuhyun menghampiri mereka. Detektif tersebut membungkukan badan kepada keluarga Cho yang dibalas sebaliknya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_. Bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun Tuan dan Nyonya Cho?" tanya detektif Kang In untuk membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik detektif. Oh iya, apakah sudah ada perkembangan dari kasus ini. Siapa yang telah tega menabrak anakku dan meninggalkannya di jalan detektif?" Jawab dan Tanya tuan Cho _to the point_. Nyonya Cho, Heechul dan Donghae pun juga terlihat tidak sabar dengan perkembangan kasus ini.

"Mianhamnida Tuan Cho kasus ini sepertinya bukan kasus tabrak lari biasa. Dilihat dari area CCTV disekitar tempat kejadian mobil tersebut seperti sengaja menunggu kyuhyun ssi datang kemudian menyalakan mobil dan melaju kencang ke arah kyuhyun. Masih belum diketahui motif sebenarnya. Dan mobil yang digunakan orang tersebut menggunakan Plat Nomor kendaraan palsu sehingga kita sangat kesulitan untuk mencari siapa orang yang berada dalam mobil tersebut. Tapi kami dari pihak kepolisian akan terus berusaha mendalami kasus ini sampai tuntas." Jelas Detektif Kang In pada kasus yang ditanganinya ini.

Semua keluarga Cho tampak menghela nafas dalam. Mereka kembali khawatir dengan keadaan kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya untuk sementara demi kesembuhan kyuhyun ssi kalian harus intensif menjaganya. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau orang itu berniat mencelakai kyuhyun ssi lagi." Hanya dibalas anggukan dari keluarga Cho.

"kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri dulu. Masih ada kasus lain yang saya tangani." Detektif Kang In pergi meninggalkan keluarga Cho. Sedangkan mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Yeobo,, aku dan Heechul pulang dulu. Kau dan Donghae jagalah kyuhyun disini sampai sore, nanti kita kembali lagi untuk menjaga kyuhyun nanti malam." Titah Tuan Cho pada istrinya.

"baiklah Appa,, biar aku dan Eomma berganti menjaga kyuhyun disini." Dijawab oleh donghae. Appa dan Heechul pergi meninggalkan ruang ICU setelah berpamitan pada nyonya Cho dan Donghae.

* * *

17.00 – 19.00 KST

Jam besuk sore telah dibuka. Kali ini Leeteuk hyung yang datang dari Kantor langsung menuju rumah sakit tanpa kerumah. Seharian ini dia sangat merindukan dongsaengnya karena belum melihatnya sama sekali. Begitupun dengan Kibum yang pulang dari kuliahnya dan sebagai Asisten Dosen di bidang Psikologi.

Dalam ruangan sudah ada teukie hyung dan juga kibum. Mereka mendekat kearah kyuhyun dan membangunkan dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Dongsaeng ah.. bangunlah.. cobalah membuka matamu. Kata Yesung Uisa kau harus belajar membuka matamu secara berlahan-lahan. Sebentar saja kyuhyun ah." Pinta teukie hyung kepada kyuhyun. Perlahan kyuhyun membuka matanya kemudian terpejam lagi.

"Gwenchana kyuhyun ah, kau pasti bisa jika terus bertlatih. Kau adalah Dongsaengku yang kuat dan hebat" Teukie hyung memberi semangat pada dongsaengnya.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa baikan, saeng?" tanya kibum pada kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

"Kau harus semangat sembuh saeng. Semangat" Ujar lembut Kibum pada adiknya tersebut.

Setelah leeteuk dan kibum selesai, digantikan oleh Eomma-nya dan juga Donghae yang masuk keruangan. Percakapan yang sama dilakukan oleh eomma Cho dan Donghae. Memberi semangat untuk kyuhyun. Donghae mengamati adiknya, hati donghae sangat sedih melihat kyuhyun yang susah untuk membuka matanya. Senyumnya yang beberapa hari ini tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Suaranya yang sangat indah belum terdengar lagi. Perlahan donghae menggenggam erat tangan kyuhyun sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Apa kau masih merasa pusing, Saeng?" tanya donghae hyung.

"Hmm.." jawab kyuhyun sambil mengangguk.

"Gwenchana... Kau pasti sembuh."

Setelah itu ternyata Kyu Line sahabat-sahabat kyuhyun juga datang menjenguk kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dan tidak mau masuk berdua. Untung tidak dimarahi penjaga ruangan ICU.

"kyuhyun ah, bogoshippeo... kau tahu Kyu.. Kyu Line sangat sepi. Kalau tidak ada kyuhyun mana ada kyu line. Jadi kau harus sembuh kyu." Itulah yang diucapkan changmin sahabatnya. Mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Changmin, Minhoo dan Junghyun. Mereka tidak banyak berkata karena kyuhyun yang selalu memejamkan matanya. Dan setiap mereka bertanya hanya dijawab oleh anggukan dan sepatah dua kata dengan nada lirih kyuhyun.

Diluar ruangan ICU mereka bertiga tiba-tiba menangis dengan melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun yang ceria sekarang terbaring dirumah sakit. Mereka sangat merindukan kyuhyun sebelum kecelakaan. Kyuhyun yang banyak bicara, kyuhyun yang usil, kyuhyun yang suka bermain game, kyuhyun yang selalu mencairkan suasana menjadi menyenangkan diantara mereka. Eomma Cho menghampiri mereka dan meminta mendoakan kyuhyun. Eomma Cho sangat berterima kasih karena anaknya memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti mereka. Setelah itu Eomma Cho masuk Kembali keruang ICU untuk menyuapi makanan sore untuk kyuhyun sebelum meminum obatnya.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan menangis. Kyuhyun itu belum meninggal dan dia pasti sembuh, arra?" Donghae juga menghapiri mereka.

"Aiish hyung kita hanya sangat sedih melihat kyuhyun yang biasanya Evil seperti itu. Tidak banyak bicara dan belum bisa tersenyum. Padahal kita semua memberi lelucon untuk kyuhyun." Jawab minho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigooo sikapmu yang seperti itu seperti sikap kyuhyun. Lihatlah bibirmu itu." Jawab donghae sambil mencoba menarik bibir minho.

"Aiissh hyung jangan. Sakit tau." Jawab minho. Changmin dan Jonghyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan donghae hyung dan minho.

Mereka terlihat sangat asyik menikmati obrolan mereka. Sesekali candaan terlihat diantara mereka. Mereka lega karena jika besok kondisi kyuhyun sudah membaik dan stabil akan dipindahkan diruangan biasa. Tak lama juga datang Appa Cho dan Heechul. Appa, Eomma, Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kibum dan sahabat kyuLine berkumpul bersama di ruang tunggu ICU. Moment yang jarang terjadi, mereka tampak seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia dan saling menyayangi diantara yang Lain.

* * *

Di lain tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka sosok itu mengepalakan erat tangannya. Seharian ini dia sudah mengawasi Keluarga Cho. _"Kenapa kalian yang punya segalanya harus bahagia dan aku yang sudah kehilangan segalanya harus hancur dan menderita seperti ini. Apakah tuhan Adil jika seperti ini? Mereka yang tidak sadar menghancurkan kehidupan seseorang. Akan aku buat kalian merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku akan mengambil hal yang berharga dari kalian. Tunggulah kalian saat hari itu tiba. Dan kau akan menjadi penggantinya"_. Dia terlihat sangat marah dan benci melihat semuanya. Dengan menggertakan giginya dia pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut menjauhi mereka.

TBC

* * *

By the way inspirasi kisah ini masih ada **true story** nya dari kisah ku sendiri tapi beda tokohnya setiap moment aku menjenguk kakak aku dirumah sakit dan menunggu diruang tunggu ICU. Jadi udah disediain tempat bagi keluarga Pasien di ICU tersebut. Solanya kan emang ga boleh masuk kedalem kecuali jam jenguk pasien atau pas pagi suruh bantuin nyuapin sarapan buat kakak aku. Selama druang ICU mata kaka aku selalu tertutup karena seperti bengkak pasca operasi. Dan latihan membuka matanya walaupun terbuka Cuma 1 detik terus tutup lagi.

Tapi Lain-lainnya hanya **Fiction**. Kayak kyuhyun sengaja ditabrak. Tapi kakak aku nggak sengaja n yang nabrak kakak aku juga msuk rumah sakit. Tapi kondisinya nggak begitu parah sampai druang ICU. Kakak aku sempet koma semaleman. Well, FF pertama ga jauh-jauh dari keluarga dulu ya inspirasinya. Hehe. Cuma bisa berdoa semoga bisa sembuh buat kakak aku. Aamiin.

kurang cepet apa updatenya walaupun pendek? terakhir update 2 hari yang lalu kan. duuh otak aku mulai buntu bikin chapter 5. gpp yg ini aku update dulu deh.

 **Q : Kenapa sih akhir chapter suka gantung cerita?**

A : mmmm... kenapa ya? Kayaknya lebih seru gitu. Aku yang bikin cerita jadi penasaran juga mau lanjutin cerita depan seperti apa. Jadi aku juga ada rasa tanggung jawab buat lanjutin ceritanya yang menggantung.

Makasiiiiiiiih banget yang udah nyempetin Review. Seperti Biasa Reviewnya ditunggu dengan ke-ihklasan hati kalian aku terima kritik dan sarannya. ^_^. Kalau kalian tertarik dengan ceritanya kalian biasa Review n kasih masukan cerita buat lanjutannya.

BYE... BYE...

" **Thanks To All Of Reviewer, Follower And Favorit my Story"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **SECRET LOVE**

 **By:**

Tary Sa (Riritary9)

 **Cast:**

 _Cho Kyuhyun 22 tahun_

 _Cho Kibum 23 tahun_

 _Cho Donghae 25 Tahun_

 _Cho Heechul 27 Tahun_

 _Cho Jungsoo 30 tahun_

 _Appa Cho, Eomma Cho_

 _KyuLine, Detektif Kang In_

 **Genre:**

 _Family, Brothership, Hurt_ , Geje, etc.

 **Warning :**

 _If you don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke_?

Mungkin gak sengaja ada _typo_ nyelip saya minta maaf.

" **Enjoy Reading"**

* * *

Seoul Hospital

Keadaan kyuhyun bisa dikatakan semakin membaik. Seharian ini kyuhyun dijaga bergantian oleh anggota keluarganya. Di dalam ruang ICU Yesung Uisa sedang melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap kyuhyun. Melihat perkembangan yang terjadi pada kyuhyun. Setelah selesai yesung sudah ditunggu oleh tuan dan Nyonya Cho tidak lupa Donghae dan kibum yang juga ingin mengetahui perkembangan dongsaengnya.

"Uisa,, bagaimana perkembangan kondisi anak saya?" tanya tuan Cho pada Yesung Uisa

"Kondisinya sudah stabil. Luka pasca operasi juga sudah bagus walaupun belum terlalu kering. Yang paling terpenting agar cepat pulih adalah kyuhyun ssi mau makan dan minum obat yang diberikan dengan teratur. Selain itu kyuhyun ssi harus mau berlatih membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan saja. Dan yang terakhir adalah ketika sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat biasa, dia harus sering minum supaya tenggorokannya tidak kering. Sekarang dia sudah bisa pindah diruang rawat biasa. Sebentar lagi para perawat akan memindahkannya keruang rawat sesuai permintaan keluarga." Terang Yesung Uisa dengan panjang lebar.

"Syukurlah kalo begitu. Kamsahanida Uisa" Jawab nyonya Cho sambil membungkuk sebagai rasa terimakasih pada Yesung Uisa.

"Sama-sama tuan dan nyonya Cho. Kalo begitu saya pamit undur diri dulu. Masih ada pasien lain yang harus saya periksa" Yesung Uisa pergi meninggalkan Keluarga Cho.

Nafas kelegaan terdengar dari semua keluarga Cho. Paling tidak mereka bisa satu ruangan untuk menjaga kyuhyun. Mereka berharap kyuhyun segera pulang dari rumah sakit dan kembali kerumah mereka lagi. Ya,,, siapa yang tidak menginginkan hal itu?.

Perawat meminta keluarga Cho untuk mengurus administrasi rumah sakit dan kepindahan kyuhyun diruang rawat biasa. Tentu saja keluarganya akan menempatkan kyuhyun di ruang rawat kelas VVIP. Tuan dan nyonya Cho segera mengurus administrasi. Sedangkan donghae dan kibum membereskan semua barang-barang yang mereka bawa dari ruang tunggu ICU menuju ruang rawat yang akan kyuhyun tempati.

Pukul 10.00 malam akhirnya kyuhyun dipindahkan keruang rawat biasa di kelas VVIP. Walaupun memang ruangan nanti masih dibawah ruang ICU yaitu IMC. Intensif Medical Center. Setelah 6 hari berada diruang ICU, akhirnya kyuhyun bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Tempat yang selalu membuat keluarganya tidak bisa selalu menemaninya setiap saat karena jam besuk yang sedikit.

Malam ini mereka berempat bisa menemani kyuhyun diruangan tersebut. Tanpa ada pembatas ruangan. Mereka tidur disofa, ada yang dibawah samping tempat tidur kyuhyun. Walaupun mereka masih menyalahi aturan karena yang yang bisa menjaga pasien hanya dua orang. Hehe. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Tohh... mereka juga sudah membayar mahal untuk biaya perwatan kyuhyun. Mereka mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaringkan tubuh yang sama-sama lelah. Akhirnya lima orang yang ada diruangan tersebut masuk kedalam alam mimpinya masing-masing.

* * *

Pagi hari

Suara burung terdengar saling bertautan. Sinar Matahari tampak menyusup melalui celah-celah tirai jendela ruangan rumah sakit yang masih tertutup itu. Nyonya Cho adalah orang yang pertama bangun diruangan itu. Dia lalu mencoba membangunkan suaminya yang tidur disampingnya.

"Yeobo... bangunlah ini sudah pagi." Sapa nyonya cho kepada suaminya.

"Benarkah? Eeeemmmmgggghhh". Tuan cho lalu merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena tidur disofa.

"donghae ah, kibum ah, bangunlah chagi.. ini sudah pagi." Usik nyonya Cho lagi kepada dua anaknya yang tampan itu.

Bukannya bangun donghae memeluk kibum erat menjadikan adiknya seperti guling. Kibum pun juga ikut memeluk hyungnya itu. Mereka saling memeluk mencari kehangatan dan belum mau terusik oleh sinar matahari. Masih menutup rapat kedua mata mereka. Nyonya dan tuan Cho hanya bisa tersenyum geli, jika seperti itu mereka seperti bocah lima tahun yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Akhirnya tuan cho mendekati kedua anaknya kemudian senyum jahil dengan pikiran yang usil menelusuk kedalam pikirannya.

"Yeobo apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Bisik nyonya Cho pada suaminya.

"Hanya kebiasaan lama yang akan terulang kembali. Kau lakukan itu pada kibum dan aku pada doghae, Arraseo?."

"Baiklah.." mereka tertawa geli bersama.

Akhirnya mereka melakukan kebiasaan lama sewaktu anak-anaknya masih kecil. Apa itu? Menggelitik anak-anak mereka yang tak kunjung bangun. Donghae dan kibum kaget dan langsung menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan karena kelakuan orangtuanya yang jahil itu.

"hahahahaha... Appa hahaha.. ampun.. haha ini geli ap.. Appa... hahaha" Donghae langsung tertawa dan kesadarannya mulai berangsur timbul sepenuhnya.

"huaaaa Eomma jangan lakukan itu lagi." Kibum langsung terduduk. Eommanya membisikan kata-kata yang menggoda dan menyentuh kupung dan leher kibum. Membuat kibum bergidik ngeri dan berpikir benarkah dia eommanya bukan makhluk gentayangan dipagi hari.

Tuan dan nyonya Cho tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suara yang tertahan karena menjaga etika berada dirumah sakit. Mereka memegangi perut mereka.

"Aigoooo... ini sangat menyenagkan." Ujar nyonya cho.

"Kau benar yeobo. Mereka masih seperti anak-anak jika seperti ini.. haha" jawab Tuan Cho tertawa sambil mengacak rambut donghae.

"aissshhh eomma appa, kalian tega sekali, mengganggu mimpiku yang indah bertemu yeoja cantik dipantai." Kesal donghae sambil mempoukan bibirnya. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan donghae.

"oh ya,, Apa kyuhyun sudah bangun?" pernyataan kibum mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua kepada kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas diranjangnya.

Perlahan mereka menghampiri ranjang kyuhyun yang masih setia menutup matanya dan belum terbangun. Mereka tersenyum hangat memandang wajah kyuhyun yang pulas. Berharap kondisinya segera pulih seperti sedia kala. Selang beberapa saat tinggal Appa cho dan donghae, kibum dan nyonya cho pamit pulang karena ada urusan masing-masing.

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Tuan Cho dan Donghae menoleh kepintu. Ternyata orang pengantar makanan pasien rumah sakit yang datang.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan makanan untuk kyuhyun ssi." Ucapnya sambi tersenyum ramah dan menaruh makanannya di meja samping tempat tidur kyuhyun.

"Nde, Kamsahamnida." Ucap tuan cho dan donghae bersama.

"Nde, saya permisi dulu." Lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah itu tuan cho duduk disebelah ranjang kyuhyun. Tuan cho membangunkan kyuhyun yang selalu menutup matanya itu. Mengambil makanan yang diantarkan tadi.

"kyuhyun ah... bangunlah jagoan appa.. kau sarapan dulu ya?." Bisik tuan cho sambil mengusap tangan kyuhyun.

"hmmm... aku tidak lapar Appa." Mata kyuhyun tertutup lagi. Dia masih kesulitan untuk membuka matanya.

"Ayolah kyu.. kalo kau tidak makan bagaimana bisa sembuh hmm?" Tanya tuan Cho.

"Aku tidak mau makan Appa." Jawab kyuhyun lirih.

"Ayolah saengi, kau harus makan walaupun sedikit." Sekarang gantian Donghae hyungnya yang membujuk kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"kyu.. makanan ini sangat enak. Kau ingin segera sembuh kan? Cobalah rasakan sedikit saja. Kau harus semangat untuk segera sembuh hmm?" bujuk donghae lagi dengan senyum hangatnya. Kyuhyun masih menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa kau tidak meindukan rumah. Appa mohon makanlah walau sedikit kyu." Tuan Cho mencoba membujuk lagi.

Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau. Kyuhyun malah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang tidak tertancap infus. Menolak segala rayuan yang dilancarkan Appa dan Donghae hyung kepadanya. Appa dan Donghae tetap tidak mau menyerah. Selalu membujuk kyuhyun untuk makan. Sikap keras kepala kyuhyun yang tidak mau sarapan membuat Appanya menangis.

"Kyu apa kau tidak sayang pada Appa dan kita semua hmm?" tanya Appanya.

"Aku sayang kalian. Aku hanya tidak mau makan." Jawab kyuhyun dengan suara parau dan masih berat untuk membuka lebar matanya.

Akhirnya tuan cho dan donghae menyerah. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa dipaksa. Jika begini kondisinya, ini seperti masih sama ketika diruang ICU. Masih selalu menutup matanya dan susah untuk dibujuk makan. Tuan Cho menangisi anaknya yang tidak mau makan, mungkin perasaannya terlalu sensitif dan khawatir kepada anaknya jika seperti ini. Ah, tuan cho sangat merindukan anaknya yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum, kyuhyunnya sekarang bahkan untuk membuka matanya saja enggan.

.

* * *

Siang hari

Heechul datang menjenguk kyuhyun sendiri setelah pulang cepat dari salah satu kantor cabang milik Appanya. Leeteuk hyung masih sibuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga dan akan menjaga kyuhyun nanti malam.

"Annyeong little evil magnae.." sapa heechul hyung kepada adiknya itu.

"hhmmm" kyuhyun masih lemah untuk menjawab.

"kyuhyun tidak mau makan dari tadi pagi Heechul ah.. Appa dan donghae selalu membujuknya tapi dia tidak mau." Adu tuan Cho pada anaknya itu.

"benarkah itu kyuhyun ah..?" tanya Heechul pada kyuhyun.

"Sekarang jatah makan siang juga baru saja diantar hyung. Cobalah untuk membujuknya. Appa sampai menangis karena kyu yang tak mau makan." Pinta donghae pada hyung yang paling disegani kyuhyun itu.

Heechul melihat kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya itu. Dia sadar hanya saja masih susah jika diminta untuk membuka matanya walaupun bengkak dimatanya semakin menghilang. Heechul membujuk dongsaengnya untuk segera makan. Walaupun sedikit susah, akhirnya dengan segala rayuan yang heechul berikan, paling tidak kyuhyun sudah mau makan dan dapat meminum obatnya. Walaupun sedikit.

* * *

_(^-^)_

Hari berikutnya kyuhyun sudah bisa membuka matanya lebar. Dia juga sudah bisa bicara dan berinteraksi dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya yang menjenguk walaupun tidak banyak kalimat yang kyuhyun ucapkan. Walaupun kyuhyun jarang memunculkan senyumannya dan masih merasakan pusing. Tapi keluarga dan sahabatnya senang dengan perkembangan kyuhyun. Mereka sudah tidak sabar menantikan kyuhyun yang sehat seperti sedia kala.

Setiap hari rutinitas yang dijalani di rumah sakit selalu sama. Bergantian menjaga kyuhyun. Keadaannya pun semakin menunjukan keadaan yang baik. Dihari ketiga diruang rawat setelah melakukan terapi agar bisa duduk, akhirnya kyuhyun berhasil melakukannya. Sekarang sudah hari kedua belas sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jika terapi jalan yang dilakukan kyuhyun hari ini berhasil maka kyuhyun bisa pulang atas izin dari dokter.

Malam sebelumnya infus kyuhyun sudah dicabut dan pagi ini didampingi oleh kibum hyungnya dan leeteuk hyung kyuhyun berlatih berjalan. Meski saat pertama mencoba kyuhyun sempat terhuyung tapi kyuhyun bisa melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan. Kyuhyun bisa berjalan meskipun harus dipapah. Dan itu membuat kibum dan leeteuk hyung senang.

Akhirnya seteleh mendapat izin dari yesung Uisa kyuhyun bisa pulang hari ini. Senyum teuki hyung dan kibumie semakin merekah.

"akhirnya kita pulang kerumah kyuhyunie, apa kau senang" tanya teukie hyung pada kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

"kibumie cepat kau hubungi appa dan lainnya untuk mengabarkan kepulangan kyuhyun".

"Ne, teukie hyung."

Akhirnya teukie hyung mengurus administrasi kepulangan kyuhyun dan menebus resep obat yang akan diminum kyuhyun setelah pulang dari rumah sakit nanti. Sedangkan kibum membereskan perlengkapan yang akan dibawa pulang kerumah dan dibantu oleh donghae hyung yang menyusul mereka kerumah sakit.

Setelah semua urusan dirumah sakit selesai, sekarang mereka sudah berada dimobil dan bersiap pulang dirumah sakit kembali kerumah yang pasti sudah sangat kyuhyun rindukan.

* * *

Di bukit dengan gundukan tanah.

"Saeng,, aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku menjadi hyung yang tak berguna untukmu, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu. Maafkan aku..."

Seorang pria yang terduduk menangis didepan makam dongsaengnya yang hanya tinggal nama bertuliskan "... Henry".

"Sejak kau pergi dari hidupku, aku.. aku sungguh merasa kesepian. Hanya kau keluargaku yang tersisa satu-satunya tapi kau malah meninggalkan hyungmu sendiri disini tanpa suatu kepastian. Setidaknya kirimkanlah penggantimu henry ah.. Yang menemani hyung sehingga hyung tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Atau kau juga bisa menyuruh malaikat mencabut nyawaku. Aku tak mau hidup sendiri didunia ini henry ah,,, Hyung sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu kan?

Pria itu yang berjalan dengan tatapan sendunya. Mata yang menyimpan kelelahan dan luka yang begitu dalam. Perlahan dia menjauh dari makam dongsaeng satu-satunya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Masih ada realnya sebenarnya,,,, Ah **mianhae**... chapter ini kurang dapat feelnya, hari ini kakaku udah pulang setelah 20 hari dirumah sakit. Jadi aku cepetin aja. Chapter depan aku usahain masukin konflik deh ya,,,

Masih terbawa suasana kekeluargaan. Bingung munculin konflik darimana.

Q : ini belum masuk konflik ya?

A : Kayaknya sih emang belum. Ntar aja rencananya kalo kyuhyun udah sembuh n kluar ruamh sakit baru konflik, kasian orang sakit kena masalah,, hehe,, ga suka dibuat menderita banget,, sabar ya,, semoga akunya dapat ilham cerita,, Ini murni fanfic yang ga jelas banget deh ya,, haha,,

 **Makasih** yang udah mau **baca and Review** FF yang ga jelas ini.. MAKASIIIIIIIIIH BANGET... aku seneng baca review dari kalian yang antusias,biasa aja, nunggu FF ini,,, SUMPAH,, _it's really make me happy guys ^^_

Semoga bisa **dapat Review** dari kalian... ga Maksa.. ikhlas aja dari hati kalian,, silent rider jga gpp... itu hidup kalian,, hehe

Semoga aku bisa tetep lanjut sampai akhir " **BERTANGGUNG JAWAB** " dengan apa yang aku tulis disini.. ^_^

Oke.. Annyeong...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **SECRET LOVE**

* * *

 **By:**

Tary Sa (Riritary9)

 **Cast:**

 _Cho Kyuhyun 22 tahun_

 _Cho Kibum 23 tahun_

 _Cho Donghae 25 Tahun_

 _Cho Heechul 27 Tahun_

 _Cho Jungsoo 30 tahun_

 _Appa Cho, Eomma Cho_

 _Siwon, etc_

 **Genre:**

 _Family, Brothership, Hurt_ , Geje, etc.

 **Warning :**

 _If you don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke_?

Mungkin gak sengaja ada _typo_ nyelip saya minta maaf.

* * *

" **Enjoy Reading"**

* * *

Seseorang tengah duduk menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa sambil menonton televisi. Dia sedang menikmati acara yang disajikan dilayar tersebut menikmati waktu istirahatnya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Sesekali dia meminum kopi yang dibuatnya. Terdengar seseorang yang membuka pintu. Sontak orang itu menengok kearah pintu.

"Kau dari mana Siwon ah?"

"Oh Yesung hyung? Kenapa kau ada disini?" siwon balik bertanya.

"aku ingin mampir melihatmu dan ini juga apartementku asal kau tahu, hey kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"ehehe,, mian. Aku habis mengunjungi dongsaengku."

"Dongsaeng..?" yesung tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Choi Henry."

"aa... kau habis ke makamnya ya." Yesung mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"hmm.. aku hanya rindu padanya. Kau tahu kan yesung hyung aku sangat menyayanginya." Sorot mata siwon terlihat berubah menjadi sendu dan itu disadari oleh yesung hyung.

"Aku tahu itu, dia keluargamu satu-satunya. Apa kau sudah tahu siapa yang menabrak adikmu?" tanya yesung dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu,, serapat apapun mereka menyembunyikannya. Toh bangkai akan tercium juga."

"lalu apa kau dendam dengan orang yang menabrak adikmu hingga meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya yesung hyung.

"Aku masih tidak bisa terima dia menabrak adikku sampai meninggal. Mereka harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan yesung hyung. Kemarin mereka hanya beruntung." Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"beruntung? Apa maksudmu siwon ah? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa kau melakukan tindakan yang aku tidak ketahui?." Tanya yesung hyung khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan siwon.

"aku hanya membalas seperti yang mereka lakukan pada adikku." Jawab siwon datar penuh emosi didalamnya.

"membalas seperti yang mereka lakukan? Sebenarnya siapa yang menabrak dongsaengmu henry? Bolehkah aku tau?" yesung benar-benar tidak tau siapa yang menabrak henry.

"mianhae... untuk saat ini aku lelah yesung hyung. Aah, aku baru ingat bagaiman keadaan pasienmu yang tertabrak itu yesung hyung?" tanya siwon dengan senyum sinis diwajahnya.

"dia sudah pulang hari ini. Tu,, tunggu,, dia korban tabrak lari.. jangan bilang kau yang..." yesung kehilangan kata-kata. "ja.. jangan bilang itu benar siwon ah."

"kau sudah tahu semua yesung hyung. Hanya kau yang tahu semuanya. Ingat itu. Semua itu benar. Tidak percuma kau jadi dokter yang pintar dan cepat tanggap yesung hyung."

Yesung benar-benar shock terdiam ditempatnya. Dadanya berdetak kencang. Siwon berlalu meninggalkannnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan menuju kekamarnya. Padangan mata yesung membulat. Kenapa dunia begitu sempit. Ah rasanya waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Walaupn yesung sudah tau garis besar kejadian itu. Tapi dia belum tahu detail apa yang terjadi dibalik kejadian itu dan semua sungguh terasa sulit untuk dipercaya.

* * *

(*-*)

* * *

Mansion Cho

Sore hari sebuah mobil mewah baru saja sampai dipelataran rumah megah. Tentu saja yang datang adalah magnae di keluarga Cho yang hampir dua minggu tidak kembali ke rumah besar mereka. Para pelayan pun berderet didepan pintu menyambut salah satu tuan muda mereka yang baru saja terkena musibah. Tuan dan nyonya Cho serta Heechul berdiri didepan pintu lalu menghampiri kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan sambil dipegang oleh kibum hyung dan donghae hyung. Leeteuk menyuruh para pelayan untuk mengambil barang mereka yang masih ada dimobil.

Karena kamar kyuhyun dilantai dua dan terlalu jauh maka keluarga Cho menyiapkan kamar di ruang utama untuk istirahat kyuhyun agar tidak terlalu lelah. Kibum dan donghae langsung merebahkan kyuhyun dikasur tersebut. Sekarang dikamar sudah ada seluruh keluarga mengitari tempat tidur kyuhyun yang berukuran king size itu.

"eomma senang, uri kyuhyunie sudah kembali pulang. Kyuhyun ah apa kau senang, hmm?" tanya eomma dengan senyum yang merekah diwajahnya.

"tentu eomma, aku sangat senang. Setidaknya sudah tidak ada lagi bau obat yang menyengat." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia sangat senang keluarganya tersenyum hangat padanya. Ah,, hatinya terasa damai dan nyaman dengan semua kehangatan yang diberikan keluarganya. "Eomma, apa aku harus selalu sakit agar seperti ini, perhatian kalian, kehangatan keluarga kita. Aku sangat merindukan kita semua berkumpul seperti ini."

"ya... apa maksudmu magnae nakal, kami tidak mau melihatmu seperti kemarin. Tidak bisa membuka mata dan selalu mengacuhkan kami. Shirreo..." jawab Heechul dengan nada dibuat agak kesal. Rasanya heechul ingin sekali menjitak kepala magnaenya kalau saja tidak di perban. Akhirnya dia mengalihkan dengan mencubit pipinya yang sudah agak tirus karena dirumah sakit.

"Yaakk.. hyung Appo. Aku ini masih sakit hyung dan kepalaku juga masih pusing." Jawab kyuhyun lirih sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"ah mianhae,, apa terlalu sakit saeng?" hechul merasa bersalah dan mengelus pipi kyuhyun yang habis dia cubit tadi. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan sangat menikmati kelembutan kakaknya yang galak ini. Kekeke~

Semua hanya tersenyum geli melihat interaksi antara Heechul dan kyuhyun. Perlahan kyuhyun yang dulu sudah mulai kembali. Bukankah itu membuktikan keadaannya benar-benar mulai membaik. Ah sungguh keluarga yang menyenangkan dan saling menyayangi dan menjaga. Keluaarga yang harmonis dan diinginkan semua orang ditengah semua perdebatan kecil yang selalu mereka alami.

"Kyuhyun ah ini sudah waktunya kau makan dan meminum obatmu. Kau makan dulu ne?" leeteuk yang tadi keluar ruangan kemudian masuk membawakan makanan untuk kyuhyun.

"hyung nanti saja. Aku tidak lapar." Kyuhyun menolak karena sebenarnya dia tidak nafsu makan sama sekali.

"Yak evil mana bisa begitu, ini sudah waktunya minum obat." (Heechul sedang mencari gara-gara).

"aku semakin tidak mau makan." Jawab kyuhyun datar. Dan Heechul mendapat _deathglare_ gratis dari semua keliarganya.

"ehehe... mianhae saengi ah, aku tak bermaksud kasar tadi. Aa.. aku.. aku.. ah ayolah kau jangan seperti itu. Kau tahu kau dongsaengku yang paling tampan?." Sepertinya heechul semakin salah bicara dan bisa membuat magnaenya itu keras kepala.

"Aku tahu.. aku memang yang paling tampan dikeluarga ini, benarkan eomma, appa?."

"Ne,," jawab tuan dan Nyonya Cho kompak. "Uri kyuhyun anak eomma yang memang paling tampan, jadi sekarang kau makan ne?" tambah nyonya Cho.

"Ne,, dongsaengku yang katanya tampan ini makan ne?" tambah Donghae yang duduk disamping kibum dan eomma.

"Dan dongsaeng yang katanya paling tampan minumlah semua obat pahit ini ne?" tambah kibum yang memegang obat yang harus kyuhyun minum itu. Kyuhyun memandang Horror Hyungnya tersebut.

"hyung bukan katanya.. tapi kenyataan. KENYATAAN." Kyuhyun mempertegas nada bicaranya.

"Ne..." jawab seluruh keluarganya. Semua tertawa bersama-sama dengan kelakuan magnae mereka yang menurut mereka konyol dan menggemaskan itu.

"uuuughhh" tiba-tiba pusing kembali menyerang kyuhyun.

"Wae kyuhyun ah?" tanya kibum cemas.

"Kepalaku semakin pusing." Jawab kyuhyun lemah.

"kalau begitu kau harus makan saeng, setelah itu minum obat supaya pusingmu hilang." Tambah leeteuk.

"ne, teukie hyung benar. Dan setelah itu kau harus istirahat ne?." Donghae membenarkan dan menambahkan kalimat teukie hyung yang disetujui anggukan keluarga cho.

Akhirnya kyuhyun makan walaupun sedikit dan dapat meminum obatnya. Setelah minum obat kyuhyun tertidur dan beristirahat. Kyuhyun meminta eommanya yang menemaninya di kamar.

* * *

(*-*)

* * *

Keesokan Harinya

Yesung masih berada di Apartementnya yang ditinggali oleh siwon. Yesung memang jarang berada di Apartementnya karena lebih sering menginap dirumah sakit atau berada dirumahnya sendiri walaupun dia juga memiliki Apartement. Yesung menyuruh siwon untuk tinggal di apartementnya daripada harus mencari tempat tinggal lain karena siwon jarang kembali ke rumahnya yang akan mengingatkannya pada dongsaengnya Henry. Semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu siwon seperti enggan berada dirumahnya sendiri. Siwon juga berprofesi seperti dirinya. Dokter muda. Tapi siwon dokter Spesialis Bedah Orthopaedi dan Traumatologi sedangkan yesung dokter Spesialis Telinga Hidung Tenggorok-Bedah Kepala Leher.

Yesung seperti enggan untuk beranjak dari apartemennya. Dia ingin meminta penjelasan siwon. Percakapan kemarin masih tidak bisa yesung lupakan. Setidaknya dia ingin mengetahui apa rencana sesungguhnya siwon melakukan itu. Yesung tidak mau siwon melakukan perbuatan yang membahayakan dan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah menganggap siwon sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Terlebih yesung memang tak punya adik maupun kakak. Dia anak tunggal dari kedua orangtuanya yang sama sibuknya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Yesung tidak ingin siwon bertindak lebih jauh dari sekarang. Bukankah kejadian kemarin sudah cukup. Kyuhyun yang menjadi korban semuanya. Bukankah juga dendam tidak dapat menyelesaikan segalanya. Ah, rasanya yesung juga merasa ikut terseret kedalam permasalahan yang siwon hadapi.

Yesung yang memaang sedari tadi sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur menunggu siwon untuk keluar kamar. Sarapan yang dibuat yesung sudah siap. Tak lama kemudian siwon tampak sudah rapi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Siwon ah, kau akan pergi? Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu. Hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu?" siwonpun akhirnya berjalan ke arah meja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Tak ada perbincangan setelah itu. Suasana menjadi terasa canggung.

"ehmm... soal kejadian semalam siwon ah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada keluarga Cho?" tanya yesung lirih dan ragu. Siwon berhenti makan dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap yesung hyung.

"Wae?" tanya siwon dengan pertanyaan yesung yang sudah seperti hyungnya sendiri itu.

"Anio, aku hanya tak ingin kau melakukan hal yang salah siwon ah, kau tahu kan hyung juga sangat menyanyagimu dan sudah menganggapmu dongsaengku sendiri."

"Apa menurut hyung yang aku lakukan salah?"

"bukan begitu siwon ah, aku..." entah kenapa yesung terlalu berat membicarakan masalah ini lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melukainya lagi yesung hyung, tapi.. sudahlah aku ada urusan hyung setelah itu aku harus kerumah sakit untuk jadwal operasi pasien."

Siwon melangkah pergi tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya. Yesung masih terdiam pa yang dimaksud siwon dengan kata tapi. Dan lagi yesung juga tidak tahu sepenuhnya kasus tiga tahun yang lalu yang telah merenggut nyawa dongsaengnya siwon yaitu Henry. Entahlah, yesung akan pikirkaan ini nanti, lagipula setelah ini dia juga akan pergi kerumah keluarga Cho. Dengan segala kekuasaan keluarga Cho, Yesung dijadikan dokter pribadi kyuhyun yang harus siap untuk dipanggil kapanpun. Dan pagi ini, keluarga Cho memanggil yesung untuk mengecek keadaan kyuhyun dan membuka perban yang aa dikepala kyuhyun.

* * *

(*-*)

* * *

Mansion Cho

Kyuhyun masih terjaga ditempat tidurnya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai kedadanya. Perlahan dibuka pintu kamar dimana kyuhyun berada. Kibum masuk dengan membawakan sarapan untuk kyuhyun. Ditaruhnya nampaan itu di meja samping tempat tidur kyuhyun. Kibum mendekati ranjang kyuhyun.

"Saeng, Iroena."

"euunggghhh..." terdengar lenguhan dari kyuhyun.

"ini sudah pagi, bangunlah kita sarapan, o?"

"kibum hyung nanti saja aku masih ngantuk dan kepalaku juga masih pusing."

"o? Apakah kau masih pusing dengan kepalamu saeng?" tanya kibum khawatir.

"ne, bumie hyung, pusing dikepalaku tidak hilang-hilang."

"baiklah sekarang kita ke kamar mandi dulu basuh mukamu biar kubantu. Kau harus sarapan dan minum obat supaya pusingmu cepat hilang."

Kibum menuntun kyuhyun ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Pagi itu kibum yang menemani kyuhyun untuk sarapan pagi dan meminum obatnya. Leeteuk hyung dan heechul hyung sudah pergi kekantor pagi-pagi sekali karena ada meeting penting dengan para pemegang saham. Sedangkan donghae hyung belum kembali dari olahraga paginya.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan meminum obat kyuhyun tertidur lagi. Sepertinya kondisinya belum benar-benar pulih dan harus banyak istirahat. Kibum meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun dan membawa nampan berisi sarapan kyuhyun yang telah habis setengah kembali ke dapur.

Saat di dapur kibum melihat dongahe hyung sedang meminum air putih dari kulkas. Sepertinya hyungnya itu kelelahan sehabis berolahraga.

"oh kibum ah, kau baru dari kamar kyuhyun?"

"o.. apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini hyung?"

"anio, aku sudah mengurus sesuatunya kemarin jadi aku tidak masuk hari ini. Apa kyuhyun sudah baikan."

"tadi dia mengeluh masih pusing hyung. Sekarang dia tidur lagi, sepertinya kyuhyun masih tetap butuh istirahat."

"kibum ah,, apa kau ingat kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya donghae dengan tatapan mata yang berubah sendu.

"wae hyung?"

"ani.. aku Cuma takut ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu."

Keduanya tampak diam. Kibum tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari donghae hyung. Pikiraannya seolah membenarkan perkataan donghae hyungnya. Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi kan. Mereka takut kyuhyun terluka lagi. Kyuhyun tak salah apapun dalam hal ini. Dan tak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Semua hanya murni kecelakaan. Bahkan polisi pun mengatakan ini murni kecelakaan.

Tapi sampai sekarang keluarga cho tidak tahu dimana pihak keluarga korban. Karena waktu pemakaman korban pun tidak ada keluarga korban yang muncul. Mereka takut masih ada keluarga korban yang tidak terima dengan kejadian itu.

"ting... tong"

Suara bel pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ada pelayan yang telah membukakan pintu. Tak lama setelah itu masuklah yesung uisa. Donghae dan Kibum pun menghampirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo"

"Anyeong haseyo"

"oh uisa mari saya antar ketempat kyuhyun" donghae menunjukan kamar yang ditempati kyuhyun.

Di kamar kyuhyun masih terjaga dalam tidurnya. Tak lama setelah itu dia mulai terusik dalam tidurnya karena merasakan kehadiran orang dikamarnya.

"Annyeong kyuhyun ssi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik uisa, tapi masih sering pusing" jawab kyuhyun jujur.

"tidak apa-apa kyuhyun ssi, itu hal yang wajar karena bagian yang terluka merupakan bagian kepala jadi untuk proses penyembuhannya kau harus sabar ne? Yang penting kau harus makan dengan teratur dan meminum obatnya. Jangan lupa jika obat sudah habis kau harus check up lagi ke rumah sakit." Jawab yesung Uisa dengan senyum lembut dari bibirnya.

"Nde uisa, kamsahamnida"

Setelah itu yesung uisa membuka perban dikepala kyuhyun. Jahitan lukanya sudah kering dan sembuh. Terdapat bekas jahitan di kepala depan namun akan tertutupi rambutnya. Bekas lukanya bisa hilang jika diolesi cream penghilang bekas luka secara teratur.

"lukamu sudah sembuh kyuhyun ssi, sekarang kau hanya harus beristirahat supaya cepat sembuh. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne?"

"Nde,, uisa.."

Yesung pamit untuk langsung pergi kerumah sakit. Donghae dan kibum pun tak lupa berterima kasih pada yesung uisa dan mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu. Setelah itu donghae dan kibum kembali ke kamar kyuhyun untuk menemaninya didalam kamar.

"hyung, dimana Appa dan Eomma?" tanya kyuhyun begiru kibum dan donghae masuk ke kamarnya

"oh mian kyu, tadi malam ada panggilan mendadak dari jepang yang mengatakan perusahaan ada sedikit masalah dan meminta appa dan eomma untuk segera datang." Jawab kibum memberi pengertian pada dongsaengnya itu

"mereka dijepang sekarang?"

"o.. mereka akan kembali begitu urusan selesai." Jawab donghae sambil duduk diranjang samping kyuhyun.

"Arasseo, hyung aku ingin bermain game. Bisa hyung ambilkan gameku dilantai dua?"

"Aiish kyu, kau tak lupa kan omongan yesung uisa tadi. Kau harus istirahat.. istirahat." Kibum menekankan kata istirahat.

"Ne,, kyu,, lagipula bukankah kau selalu mengeluhkan pusing." Tambah donghae.

"Anio hyung, dengan bermain game pusingku akan hilang." Jawab kyuhyun.

"tidak ada hal seperti itu. Nanti saja setelah kau istirahat baru bermain game." Jawab kibum datar.

Jika sudah seperti itu, kyuhyun hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya dan menari selimutnya sampai kepala menandakan kalau dia kesal. Kedua hyungnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah dan menghela napas panjang dengan kelakukan dongsaengnya yang terkadang agak 'kekanakan' menurut mereka.

"donghae hyung sebaiknya kau mandi, keringatmu bau" suara kyuhyun dari balik selimut.

"yaaak kyu,," kibum mencolos karena perkataan kyuhyun sedangkan kibum hanya tertawa kecil membenarkan perkataan kyuhyun

* * *

(*-*)

* * *

Di meja kerjanya siwon gusar dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia telah selesai dengan jadwal memeriksa pasien dirumah sakit yang sama dengan yesung. Dia melihat foto berdua bersama dongsaengnya henry. Setiap melihat henry dia merasa rindu yang menyusup kedalam hatinya tapi juga kemarahan yang terpendam.

Sejujurnya siwon telah mengamati semua pergerakan keluarga Cho akhir-akhir ini. Ada hati kecilnya yang membuatnya gusar dan tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tapi dendam menutupi semuanya. Dia menginginkan apa yang dirasakannya dialami keluarga cho. Seringaian dan mata tajam menusuk dapat dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

What do u think?

Tambah ngarang total abis,, ga jelas banget,, tapi ini part terpanjang yang aku bikin. 7 halaman. Kamarin-kamarin paling Cuma 3 halaman di MS word.. hehe

Ternyata bikin cerita itu susah-susah gampang ya... ide ga sesuai dengan tulisan..

Ga bisa ngomong apa-apa.. terserah mau koment apaan. Lagi pussiiiiing juga mikirin SKRIPSI ku...

Malah buat nulis ini.. huhu

Ada yang minat kasih review ga? Kalo perlu ide cerita sekalian deh...

Ga ada juga gpp...

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO REVIEWERS, FOLOWERS, FAVORITER**

 **Maaf ga bisa sebut satu-satu, yang pasti aku selalu baca review dari kalian walaupun Cuma sedikit yang review ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **SECRET LOVE**

* * *

 **By:**

Tary Sa (Riritary9)

 **Cast:**

 _Cho Kyuhyun 22 tahun_

 _Cho Kibum 23 tahun_

 _Cho Donghae 25 Tahun_

 _Cho Heechul 27 Tahun_

 _Cho Jungsoo 30 tahun_

 _Appa Cho, Eomma Cho_

 _Siwon, kyu Line_

 **Genre:**

 _Family, Brothership, Hurt_ , Geje, etc.

 **Warning :**

 _If you don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke_?

Mungkin gak sengaja ada _typo_ nyelip saya minta maaf.

* * *

" **Enjoy Reading"**

 **_0(^_^)0_**

* * *

Mansion Cho

Kyuhyun sedang berada di taman belakang rumahnya. Taman yang cukup luas dan didekorasi oleh eommanya sendiri. Sangat indah. Banyak bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Banyak warna. Rindang dan menyejukan hati. Itulah taman belakang di rumah besar mansion cho. Tidak lupa terdapat kolam ikan yang berukuran sedang cenderung besar. Tentu saja kyuhyun tahu kolam itu khusus dibuatkan eomma nya buat hyung yang satu itu. Tahu kan? Fishy hyung. Ditengah kolam terdapat jembatan mini yang bisa dilewati untuk melihat ikan-ikan berenang.

Kyuhyun duduk dikursi taman yang terdapat ditengah-tengah taman dan terdapat meja dan kursi lainnya yang mengelilingi meja. Perasaannya kini sangat tenang. Udara sore sungguh menyejukan pikirnya. Mencoba menikmati suasana sekitarnya. Tak disangka ada beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN AAH..." teriak mereka bersamaan. Siapa? Pelaku pertama changmin disisi kanan kyuhyun dan Minhoo disisi kiri kyuhyun. Ada lagi? Ya ada jonghyun dan suhoo yang berada dibelakang kyuhyun.

"YAAAKK... Aissh kalian ingin membuatku tuli?" kyuhyun sontak kaget dan terlihat sangat kesal bahkan cenderung pada sisi kemarahan.

"Hehe,,, mianhae,,," Changmin menyengir lebar begitupun minho. Mereka memeluk erat sahabatnyanya itu.

"yak lepas,, aku bisa sesak napas tau." Ronta kyuhyun karena ulah sahabatnya itu.

"kyuhyun hyung, sepertinya kau sudah sembuh. Lihat sekarang kau bisa marah." Kyuhyun semakin kesal dengan ucapan minhoo yang ini.

"yak kepalaku masih sering pusing. Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku. Atau kalian akan rasakan akibatnya." Jawab kyuhyun kepada mereka semua.

"benarkah hyung? Setidaknya kita semua senang melihatmu berbicara panjang kali lebar kali tinggi seperti ini. Apa kau tahu hyung kita semua sangat khawatir ketika kau dirumah sakit. Ah melihatmu seperti itu adalah bagai mimpi buruk. Bahkan changmin hyung dan minhoo sampai menangis." Itulah ucapan jonghyun yang lumayan panjang.

"yak kau kira bicaraku rumus persegi apa? Benarkah mereka menangis karenaku?." Kyuhyun nyengir evil lebar menatap sahabatnya itu.

"benar hyung changmin hyun yang biasanya makan banyak. Akhir-akhir ini seperti tidak nafsu makan karena memikirkanmu hyung." Pernyataan dari suho makin membuat kyuhyun tertawa tapi sebenarnya dia terharu karena sahabat-sahabatnya itu benar-benar menyayanginya.

"yak kenapa kau tertawa. Tak ada yang kucu kyu." Sungut changmin kesal dicampur malu.

"iya hyung. Jangan tertawa. Taukah kau kami begitu tak tega ketika kau di rumah sakit yang tak pernah membuka mata dan hanya bicara lewat anggukan dan gelengan kepala. Kami seperti kehilangan kyuhyun yang selalu ceria dengan caranya sendiri itu." Minho menjelaskan dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Entah kenapa mengingat kyuhyun di rumah sakit membuatnya sangat sedih.

"ya kalian jangan sedih seperti itu. Yang penting aku sudah sembuh kan?. Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Ucap kyuhyun tulus kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Mereka saling berpelukan. Melepaskan sesak dihati mereka. Kembali ceria lagi seperti tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Mereka berbicara disore hari yang menyenangkan untuk mereka berlima. Celoteh-celoteh kecil yang mengoyak telinga mereka. Ah kyuhyun merasa hidupnya menyenangkan. Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Tidak kekurangan Harta, dapat kasih sayang dari semua keluarganya, dan mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka. Bukankah itu sudah cukup. Berharap tidak ada yang mengusik hidupnya sekatang. Kyuhyun sudah merasa bahagia bahkan sangat sangat bahagia dengan anugrah yang diberikan kepada Tuhan.

' _Tuhan jagalah mereka untukku. Aku sangat menyangi Appa, eomma, hyungdeul. Dan juga sahabat-sahabatku. Tuhan terimakasih telah engkau limpahkan kasih sayang mereka untukku. Semoga mereka selalu disisiku. Aku bahagia sekarang. Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Jangan kau jauhkan aku dari mereka Tuhan. Dan aku juga tak ingin jauh dari mereka. Sumber kebahagiaanku yang kau berikan lewat mereka. Semoga tidak ada rasa benci dan dendam diantara kami dan orang-orang sekitar kami.'_

Sebuah harapan yang keluar dari hati kyuhyun yang paling dalam. Tapi bukankah hidup selalu ada dengan masalah. Lalu bagaimana kedepannya tak ada yang tau pasti. Yang diinginkan kyuhyun sekarang hanya mereka. Hanya berharap Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanya.

* * *

~(^0^)~

* * *

Sepertinya menatap sebuah foto. Bukan foto henry. Bukan. Lantas siapa? Ada yang tau?. Ya pasti ada yang tahu foto itu.

Kyuhyun?

Bukan. Tapi bisa jadi. Lalu?

Sebuah Foto keluarga Cho. Lengkap. Tuan Cho, Nyonya Cho, Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Keluarga bahagia ya? Siwon tersenyum sinis melihat gambar itu. Tidak dipungkiri siwon juga pernah merasakan hal itu. Yah walaupun hanya berempat. Appa, Eomma, Henry dan dirinya. Setidaknya dulu dia juga merasakan itu. Dulu. Dulu sekali. Sekarang yang ada hanya dirinya seorang. Tidak ada lagi keluarga yang tersisa. Kenapa Tuhan mengambil mereka begitu cepat. Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menepis segala kesesakan dihati. Menepis rasa kesepian yang menjalar dihatinya.

Akankah siwon tega merusak kebahagiaan keluarga cho?. Iya. Pasti. Ia mantapkan itu dari hati. Keluarga itu terlalu sempurna menurutnya. Tidak akan ia biarkan. Lalu kalau dia merelakannya. Dimana letak adil untuknya yang kehilangan henry. Kenapa mereka yang terlihat sempurna dan bahagia bersama masih utuh dan lengkap?. Dan dirinya yang sendiri dan terluka.

' _Tuhan apakah ini adil untukku?. Maafkan aku Tuhan. Biarlah bila aku yang salah untuk kali ini. Biarlah aku egois untuk semuanya. Tuhan apakah sebuah kebahagiaan itu masih ada untukku? Lalu kenapa luka, kesepian dan rasa kehilangan ini masih menyayat hati. Kapan kau hilangkan luka ini. Tuhan bantu aku. Maaf jika nanti aku bukanlah Hambamu yang baik_.'

Siwon menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam pangkuan tangannya diatas meja. Menangis dalam diam. Dia seperti kehilangan arah tujuan. Alasan bertahan hidup adalah membalas rasa sakitnya pada keluarga Cho. Siwon tidak menyukai mereka yang harmonis dan bahagia. Itu sungguh melukainya, iri kah siwon? Ya bisa jadi. Karena siwon tidak bisa lagi merasakan semua itu. Dengan siapa. Keluarganya sudah diambil Tuhan darinya.

Rasa sesak didadanya sungguh membuatnya tersiksa. Kenapa mereka yang membuat henry nya pergi hidup berbahagia. Kenapa siwon yang sendiri harus semakin terluka. Walaupun ada teman kerja seperti yesung hyung. Tapi tetap beda. Ternyata ditinggalkan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada meninggalkan.

Tangannya mengepal erat. Keluarga itu sungguh membuatnya sakit. Maka jangan salahkan siwon apa yang ingin ia lakukan pada keluarga itu. Ia hanya ingin mereka merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan, kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Bukankah itu baru namanya adil?

* * *

(T-T)

* * *

Seminngu sudah kyuhyun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kondisinya sudah benar-benar hampir sembuh. Hari ini kyuhyun akan check up kerumah sakit. Di antarkan oleh hyung nya yaitu donghae dan kibum. Leeteuk dan heechul hyung sibuk mengurusi urusan kantor mereka yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Ya setidaknya dua hyungnya itu cukup menemani kyuhyun pikirnya.

Kyuhyun dan hyungnya naik mobil menuju rumah sakit dengan donghae yang menetir didepan. Kyuhyun berada disamping donghae sedangkan kibum sendiri memilih dibelakan sambil membaca buku dengan tenang. Kondisi terlalu sunyi dan kyuhyun tidak menyukai kesunyian. Maka mulailah aksinya.

"Hyung..."

"hmmm" hanya dijawab gumaman oleh donghae tanpa menoleh, sedangkan kibum hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali pada bukunya. Sepertinya buku itu lebih menarik daripada dongsaengnya ini.

"Hyuuuuungg..." seru kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Wae kyu" kibum mulai mengerti jika adiknya bersikap seperti itu. Maklum sebenarnya dia paling peka dengan perasaan kyuhyun. Dia kan orang psikolog. Kibum menutup bukunya dan menatap kyuhyun lama.

"anio, aku hanya bosan dan sepi. Terlalu sepi. Padahal disini sepertinya ada orang lain tidak hanya aku."

"kau ingin berbicara apa? Aku dengarkan." Sahut donghae yang tetap fokus menyetir mobil.

Akhirnya suasana mobil yang sunyi diisi dengan obrolan-obrolan antara hyung dan dongsaeng itu. Mereka tertawa bersama, bersenda gurau. Sebuah keakraban dan kehangatan yang terjadi diantara adik-kakak. Sekali lagi kyuhyun selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan disetiap hembusan nafasnya terdapat orang-orang yang selalu menyayanginya dan memperhatikannya.

' _Tuhan terimakasih atas semua karunia yang kau berikan. Aku menyayangi mereka. Jagalah selalu mereka untukku. Janganlah Kau biarkan lagi mereka bersedih karenaku. Tuhan, izinkanlah kita selau bersama sampai waktu yang kau tentukan. Tuhan, Engkaulah maha pengasih dan penyanyang_.'

* * *

(^-^)

* * *

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai dirumah sakit. Kibum dan kyuhyun turun duluan sedangkan donghae memarkirkan mobilnya. Kibum dan kyuhyun memutuskan menunggu donghae yang kembali dari parkiran dan masuk bersama-sama. Setelah donghae menghampiri mereka masuk mendaftarkan diri dan menunggu kyuhyun dipanggil untuk periksa.

Disela kegiatan menunggu mereka, mereka mengobrol lagi dan menanyakan kondisi kyuhyun sekarang. Lalu kyuhyun memilih mengeluarkan PSP nya. Hyungnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kebiasaan adiknya itu. Kibum melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang tadi tertunda dan donghae memilih bermain dengan gadgetnya.

"saudara kyuhyun ssi, silahkan keruangan periksa yesung Uisa sekarang." Kata perawat yang ada disana.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan tersebut ditemani dengan hyungdeulnya. Didalam ruangan mereka sudah disambut dengan senyuman ramah dari Yesung Uisa.

"Annyeong kyuhyun ssi, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya yesung uisa.

"sudah jauh sangat baik uisa." Jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar.

"kau sangat manis jika tersenyum seperti itu kyuhyun ssi. Senang melihat kau ceria seperti itu." Kata yesung uisa sambil ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Anio uisa, aku tidak manis tapi sangat tampan. Mungkin itu baru kalimat yang benar." Semua ikut tertawa mendengar penuturan kyunhyun. Hyungdeulnya hanya berpikir kenapa dongsaengnya ini bisa narsis pada Uisa yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya.

"oke baiklah. Cho kyuhyun ssi yang sangat tampan." Ah penuturan kyuhyun membuatnya semakin senang. "Apa kau masih sering pusing?" lanjut Yesung Uisa.

"Ne, Uisa. Sepertinya pusing ini tidak mau hilang dariku." Jawab kyuhyun jujur. "tapi rasa pusingnya sedikit demi sedikit hilang. Ya walaupun tetap pusing."

"Gwenchana, itu hal yang wajar. Asal kau jaga kondisi selalu dan minum obat teratur pusingnya akan hilang. Lalu selain pusing apa yang kau keluhkan kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Yesung Uisa cermat.

"tidak ada uisa, aku merasa tubuhku sangat sehat." Jawab kyuhyun mantap.

"baiklah aku akan menuliskan reserp obat untukmu dan bisa ditebus di apotek." Yesung Uisa menuliskan resep. Dan menyerahkan kepada donghae. Mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan tidak lupa memberi ucapan terimakasih kepada Yesung Uisa. Setelah pintu tertutup, yesung masih mengamati kepergian mereka.

' _Siwon ah, semoga kau tidak melakukan hal buruk lagi. Semoga kau bisa meng-ikhlaskan semuanya. Bukankah semua sudah takdir Tuhan. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini. Sesuatu yang terjadi dalam dunia ini sudah diatur dan digariskan oleh Tuhan. Memang tidak selalu menyenangkan bukan. Tapi jika kaukuat. Tuhan akan mengangkat derajatmu_.'

Itulah kalimat yang yesung ucapkan dalam hatinya. Hanya berharap siwon kembali seperti dulu sebelum kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Siwon yang lembut, sabar, penyayang. Bukan yang sekarang, siwon yang penuh dengan kepedihan dalam hati. Dan selalu menyimpannya sendiri. Yesung tahu apa yang dirasakan siwon. Tahu bagaimana kehidupannya yang dulu dan sekarang. Sangat jauh berbeda. Siwon masih mampu bertahan setelah kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Setidaknya Tuhan masih mengizinkannya bersama Henry. Tapi setelah Henry ikut pergi. Siwon seperti berada dititik bawah terndahnya.

Mungkinkah cobaan ini terlalu berat untuknya?

* * *

(~-~)

* * *

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lelah. Ternyata walaupun check up sebentar kyuhyun langsung kelelahan. Kondisinya setelah kecelakaan memang terlihat berbeda. Cepat lelah. Mendadak pusing. Dan tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas berat. Makanya waktu kyuhyun minta masuk kuliah kemarin langsung tidak diberi izin dari hyungdeulnya. Terutama leeteuk hyung yang selalu khawatir dengan keadaan magnaenya itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat tidur pulas duduk di mobil belakang dengan bersandar pada pundak kibum. Wajah yang masih sedikit pucat tapi terlihat tenang dan damai. Donghae dan kibum mengamati dongsaengnya. Mereka tersenyum lega dengan keadaan kyuhyun yang semakin hari terlihat semakin membaik. Kyuhyun yang selalu gampang sakit membuat mereka lebih memperhatikan dan menyanyangi kyuhyun.

Tidak terbesit rasa kebencian antara sesama saudara. Orangtua mereka selalu menanamkan dari kecil. Bahwa sesama saudara mereka harus saling menyanyangi, menjaga dan melengkapi. Karena saudara adalah orang yang selalu menyayangi tanpa pamrih dan tidak mengharap apaun untuk kembali. Itulah yang membuat persaudaraan mereka terjalin sangat erat.

"kyuhyun ah bangun saeng... kita sudah sampai dirumah." Kibum mencoba membangunkan kyuhyun dengan menepuk pipinya pelan.

"engghhh,,, hyung kita sudah sampai. Aku capek sekali hyung." Kyuhyun mencoba menstabilkan keadaannya yang benar-benat terasa lelah.

"apa perlu aku gendong saeng." Donghae hyung menawarkan.

"aniyo hyung, aku akan coba berjalan sendiri."

Akhirnya kibum dan donghae menuntun kyuhyun menuju rumah. Mereka tidah habis pikir kalau kemarin kyuhyun meminta untuk masuk kuliah. Padahal kondisinya saja langsung kecapekan sehabis periksa ke dokter. Kibum dan donghae langsung membaringkan kyuhyun ketempat tidurnya.

* * *

(*-*)

* * *

Leeteuk menuju kantor polisi sehabis kerja. Dia ingin mengetahui perkembangan kasus dongsaengnya itu. Dia sering berhubungan dengan detektif Kang In beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Leeeteuk langsung menuju ruang detektif kang in berada setelah memarkirkan mobilnya.

"oh leeteuk ssi kemarilah." Kang in melihat leeteuk dari kejauhan dan melambaikan tangannya. Leeteuk menghampirinya dan memberi salam. Setelah itu obrolan pun menuju kearah yang lebih serius.

"detektif kang in apa sudah ada perekembangan tentang kasus dongsaeng saya?" tanya Leeteuk.

"seperti yang aku bilang dahulu leeteuk ssi pengemudi itu menggunakan plat nomor palsu dan mobil yang digunakan pun sangat banyak yang mempunyai mobil itu di korea. Bahkan ribuan mobil. Jadi sangat sulit menemukan orangnya. Sepertinya orang itu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Dan hanya ada satu saja CCTV ditempat kejadian, itupun kualitas CCTV nya kurang bagus. Gambar pengemudi juga tidak terlihat karena dia menggunakan topi dimobil. Tapi dia tidak menggunakan masker. Ada kemungkinan kyuhyun melihat wajah orang itu." Detektif kang In menjelaskan yang baru diketahui tentang kasus ini.

"Apa ada kemungkinan kyuhyun melihat orangnya?" tanya leeteuk lagi.

"Ne, ada kemungkinan begitu. Karena dari rekaman CCTV, kyuhyun menghadap kearah mobil sebelum ditabrak. Untuk lebih jelasnya kita harus bertanya kepada kyuhyun. Ini demi kepentingan penyelidikan. Jika memang dia melihat orangnya, nanti dia bisa menjelaskan kepihka kepolisian bagian pembuat sketsa wajah." Terang detektif Kang In lagi.

"ah Leeteuk ssi, aku juga ingin bertanya kepadamu. Jika ini adalah unsur kesengajaan, kemungkinan juga ini menjadi sebuah balas dendam. Aku perlu bertanya langsung pada kyuhyun ssi. Apakah dia mempunyai musuh atau malah keluargamu. Tapi untuk saat ini yang terluka hanya kyuhyun, belum ada keluaarga lain yang terluka. Apakah ini hanya untuk kyuhyun atau keluargamu juga. Segala kemungkinan dalam kasus ini masih bisa terjadi." Detektif kang in menambah lagi penjelasannya.

"aku tidak tahu apakah ada yang benci dengan keluargaku. Selama ini kita merasa tidak mempunyai musuh. Memang kita banyak pesaing dalam dunia kerja, tapi bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Dan selama ini kita juga menjaga hubungan baik dengan perusahaan pesaing dan bersaing dengan sehat. Kyuhyun? Aku tidak pernah melihat kyuhyun punya masalah dengan orang lain. Sebaiknya jika ingin bertanya dengan kyuhyun, aku mohon jangan sekarang. Tunggu sampai keadaanya benar-benar pulih, aku tidak mau kondisi tubuhnya menurun dan banyak pikiran."

"tapi, leeteuk ssi. Semakin ditunda maka penyelesaian kasus ini akan semakin lama."

"aku mohon", pinta leeteuk lagi.

"baiklah. Aku akan menunggu. Carilah segala kemungkinan yang menjadi penyebab kasus ini leeteuk ssi. Bisa jdi mereka adalah orang-orang terdekat kalian yang tidak menyukai kalian. Dan waspadalah selama kasus ini belum selesai."

"aku tahu, terimakasih detektif."

"Ne, sama-sama. Maaf aku tiidak bisa cepat mengurus kasus ini. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha."

"tidak apa-apa detektif. Aku tahu kau sudah bekerja keras."

Leeteuk meninggalkan kantor polisi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia sangat khawatir. Ya siapa yang tidak khawatir? Jelas tabrakan itu unsur dari kesengajaan untuk mencelakai dongsaengnya. Kepalanya terasa amat berat memikirkan semua ini.

' _Kyuhyun ah.. eottohke? Apa yang harus hyung lakukan. Bagaimana kalau dia berniat mencelakai kamu lagi. Kyuhyun ah, hyung tidak ingin kehilangan kamu saeng. Tidak juga dengan keluarga yang lain. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian.'_

Berbagai pikiran tak menentu menghantui perasaannya. Ah entahlah yang pasti sekarang dia sedang mengendarai mobilnya ingin segera sampai dirumah menemui semua dongsaengnya. Terutama kyuhyun.

* * *

(~_^)

 **TBC**

* * *

Ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya?

Aku bikin FF pada chapter ini dengan sepenuh hati. Bener-bener pakai perasaan. Terlepas bagimana hasilnya menurut kalian. Jadi kalau boleh. Aku juga minta **review** dari kalian dengan sepenuh hati.

Untung dari awal aku ga patokan sama yang nge-review. Kalo iya. Aku jamin udah aku bungkus ini cerita dan ga usah lanjut aja. Tapi aku udah komitmen harus **bertanggung jawab**. Nyelesaiin FF ini sampai akhir walaupun yang kasih Review Cuma 2 (pas dichapter 4).

Sadar aja ga semua suka dengan ketikan ini. Maaf jika ada salah kata. Emang pada dasarnya ga ada manusia yang sepurna. Aku juga nulis disela kesibukan SKRIPSI aku.

Sampai ketemu lagi... kapan? 2 hari lagi? Minggu depan? Tahun depan? I don't know... ^_^

Bye... bye,,,,, (^_^)/

* * *

 **Makasih ya buat :**

 **Anna505** yang kasih review disetiap chapter. Reviewer pertama di FF perdanaku ini. Aku inget banget kamu yang pertama kali review pas Chapter pertama aku publish. Emang yang pertama selalu berkesan. Hehe. ^^

 **Isnainikyuhae** yang bergabung di chapter 6. Gpp. Review aku baca. Makasih udah nyempetin Review. ^^

 **Songkyurina** yang selalu nebak jalan ceritanya. Walaupun salah ya,, hehehe bukan Zhoumi tapi siwon. Aku ketawa baca reviewmu. ^^

 **Wonhaesung Love** yang ga sabar nunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. Aku juga gasabar pengen tahu endingny. Haha. Semoga suka ffnya. ^^

 **Mifta Cinya** yang ngedoain aku semoga Skripsiku lancar. Aamiin. Dan yang nuggu FF ga jelas ini. Hehe. Makasih deh ^^.

 **Kyuli 99** yang ngasih semangat buat lanjutin FF ini. Oke aku semangat ^^. Thanks

 **dd** yang selalu respon sama certanya. Namamu siapa ya. Kamu yang review selalu makasih. Hehe. Aku selalu ingat dengan inisial 'dd'. Beneran ya ceritanya ditunggu sampai END. Hehe ^^

 **Guest** semoga kamu guest guest yang sama yang selalu kasih review disetiap chapter. Tak apa tak menampakan nama. Tapi selalu ada reviewmu disetiap chapterku. ^^

 **Mmzzaa** yang baru nemuin FF ini pas chapter ke 5. ^^ thanks ya

 **Widiantini9** yang selalu bilang next dan thank udah nge-favorit and Follow cerita.

 **Emon204** yang juga selalu review dibeberapa chapter dan tangapan-tanggapannya terhadap Secret Love. I always read review from you. Makasih ^^

 **AinaBayhaq97** yang juga review dibeberapa chapter. Aku baca. Makasih karena selalu penasaran lanjutan cerita 'Secret Love' ini ^^ udah kejawab kan siapa yang dimakam dichap ke 6.

 **Awaelfkyu13** yang review dichapter 3. Maksih buat kehebohan reviewnya. Haha. Seneng bacanya. Mungkin kamu belum baca lanjutannya. Semoga baca balasanku ini. Makasih ^^

 **Retnoelf** yang selalu bilang 'next'.. oke ini udah next ya ^^

 **Nanakyu** yang terakhir lihat review dichapter ketiga. 4, 5, 6 belum lihat. Makasih Review 3 chapter ^^

 **Choding** juga terakhir lihat review chapter 3 n ga belum terlihat lagi, hehe ^^

 **Jihyunelf** yang katanya menunggu lanjutan FF ini, Review dichapter ketiga ^^

 **Angel sparkyu** yang ngasih semangat, makasih ^^

 **Syuku** yang nanyain kabar kakakku. Bersyukur sekarang kakakku udah bisa ketawa. Seneng banget liatnya. Makasih Reviewnya. ^^

 **MissBabyKyu** yang Review pas dicahpter ke-2 tapi udah nge-Favorite FF ini. Makasih, semoga baca ini ^^

 **Gnagyu** yang udah nyuruh aku mempertanggung jawbkan FF ini untuk menulis sampai akhir. Makasih banget. Ga pernah liat Review kamu lagi. Semoga kamu baca n liat aku udah lanjut sampai chapter sekarang. Makasih ^^

 **Atta** aku liatnya Cuma review chapter pertama. Semoga kamu baca lanjutannya. Walaupun udah ga Review ^^

* * *

 **Makashi ya buat yang klik 'Favorite' cerita secret Love :**

Anna505, Annishi692, Captain Potato, MissBabykyu, ShinJoo24, Bintang15, kihyunelf, Kyuli 99, mmzzaa, okaocha, Widiantini9

* * *

 **Sekaligus 'Following' alur cerita Secret Love :**

Annishi692, Captain Potato, SeoWoo1803, bintang15, , kyuli 99, okaocha, Widiantini9

* * *

 **Dan makasih buat yang ketiganya udah kasih review, nge-Favorit, nge-Follow lagi. Really, thank you so much.**

 **Dan satu hal yang aku yakin, semakin berjalannya waktu. Pasti yang baca n review FF ini juga bertambah. See you next Chapter ^_^,**

 **Annyeong**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **SECRET LOVE**

* * *

 **By:**

Tary Sa (Riritary9)

 **Cast:**

 _Cho Kyuhyun 22 tahun_

 _Cho Kibum 23 tahun_

 _Cho Donghae 25 Tahun_

 _Cho Heechul 27 Tahun_

 _Cho Jungsoo 30 tahun_

 _Appa Cho, Eomma Cho_

 _Siwon, kyu Line_

 _etc_

 **Genre:**

 _Family, Brothership, Hurt_ , Geje, etc.

 **Warning :**

 _If you don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke_?

Mungkin gak sengaja ada _typo_ nyelip saya minta maaf.

* * *

" **Enjoy Reading"**

 **_0(^_^)0_**

* * *

Apartement Yesung

"Siwon ah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Apa Hyung akan membicarakan soal kemarin lagi. Sudahlah hyung. Aku lelah. Sungguh hyung,aku benar-benar lelah."

Tatapan sayu itu. Mata redup itu. Tatapan kosong itu. Sungguh yesung sakit melihatnya. Kenapa semuanya seperti ini. Siwon yang hidup seperti mati. Mati tapi raganya hidup.

' _Tuhan Adakah kebahagiaan lagi untuk sahabatku ini'_

Ah semuanya terasa berat jika membicarakan ini. Tapi masalah juga tak bisa dihindari atau berdiam diri. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka bukankah sebagai manusia kita harus mampu menghadapi masalah dan Cobaan hidup yang diberikan Tuhan. Yesung tidak mau semua berlarut-larut dan menjadi sebuah bencana. Membuat sahabatnya bertambah hancur hati dan perasaanya.

Sebuah dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kalaupun siwon melakukan itu, akankah henry hidup lagi?. Yesung tahu kesendirian yang dilalui siwon. Sangat tahu. Selama ini Siwon melakukan semuanya demi dongsaengnya, merawatnya, menjaganya, memberi kasih sayang untuk henry. Dongsaeng yang selalu ceria dan memberikan semangat untuk menjalani hidupnya sehari-hari. Bahkan siwon terlalu baik untuk melakukan balas dendam.

Siwon orang yang baik. Yesung tidak pernah meragukan hal itu. Siwon hanya kehilangan arah dan yesung bertekat membawa Siwon kejalur yang benar lagi. Dia akan mengawasi segala tindakan yang dilalui siwon. Dia akan menjaga sahabatnya agar tak kelewat batas. Maka mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama siwon di Apartementnya.

"Anio Siwon ah, aku hanya bilang mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini."

"terserah kau sajalah hyung. Bukankah ini juga Apartementmu. Aku hanya menumpang disini." Jawab Siwon datar langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

' _Tuhan hadirkanlah seorang yang membuatnya bahagia. Jika hadirku sebagai sahabatnya tidak mampu menghilangkan lukanya. Adakah orang lain yang menghapus segala goresan luka dihatinya, menanamkan benih kebahagiaan dihatinya. Mengubur kisah balas dendam dan melupakannya.'_

Yesung mengucapkan doanya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Siwon sungguh tak menyadari masih ada sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang begitu menyayanginya. Sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya ditengah keterpurukannya. Mungkinkah hatinya terlalu tertutup untuk melihat sebuah celah-celah kebahagiaan disekitar yang menantinya?. Entahlah.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Ruang makan keluarga Cho

Sarapan yang terasa menyenangkan bukan karena makanan enak yang tersaji di meja makan. Tetapi kebersamaan yang membuat acara makan pun terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"kyu kau harus mulai suka makan sayur supaya kondisimu cepat pulih seperti sedia kala." Leeteuk sedang menegur kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak mau menyentuh sayuran.

"Anio,, hyung. Justru aku akan tambah sakit dan perutku bisa infeksi jika memakan makanan hijau itu." Kata kyuhyun menyangkal.

"Yaak magnae, teori dari mana itu. Tidak ada ceritanya sayuran membuat perutmu infeksi." Sanggah Heechul yang memarahi kyuhyun.

"itu teoriku hyung. Apa kau tahu perutku langsung mual setiap kali dipaksa makanan hijau itu."

"kyuhyun ah, kau itu. Ck. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu." Donghae ikut menambahi mendukung hyungnya.

"yak, kenapa kalian semua cerewet sekali. Aku lebih suka kibum hyung yang tak banyak bicara." Sambil merapatkan kursi ke arah kibum.

"YAAAKK" semuanya terlihat kesal.

"kau ini berani mengatai kita cerewet. Dasar magnae tidak sopan" cerca Heechul. Dia sudah siap memukul kepala kyuhyun dengan sendok. Lalu.

"hyung jangan. Kepalanya bisa bermasalah lagi jika kau pukul." Sergah donghae dan heechul menurunkan sendoknya.

"kyu, aku diam bukannya membelamu. Yang dikatakan hyungdeul itu benar. Kau harus makan sayur karena bagus untuk menjaga kondisimu." Kibum angkat bicara. Yang lain tersenyum kemenangan menatap magnae mereka yang langsung merengut dengan penuturan kibum.

"kalian semua tidak menyayangiku." Masih merengut kesal.

"Anio kyu, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu." Kata Leeteuk.

"Ne, lagian karena kita menyuruhmu makan sayur bukan berarti kita tak sayang padamu dan membecimu." Kata donghae manambahi.

"dasar magnae. Kau itu berlebihan sekali. Kita sayang padamu." Mendengar kata itu dari Heechul hyung nya yang galak. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum malu. Jarang-jarang hyungnya ini bilang sayang.

"ne, aku menyayangimu tanpa diragukan." Tambah kibum.

Senyum kyuhyun langsung merekah seperti bunga yang sedang mekar terkena hangatnya sinar matahari. Sarapan pagi hari yang menyenangkan dengan keluarga tersayang. Mereka hanya tersenyum geli melihat sifat kekanakan kyuhyun. Mungkin karena anak terakhir mendapatkan paling banyak kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Setelah selesai sarapan mereka langsung bersiap-siap meninggalkan rumah untuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Hari ini Donghae bersama eunhyuk akan meninjau proyek pembangunan sebuah hotel baru yang sedang dia tangani. Dia bersama eunhyuk dipercaya untuk menyelesaikan pembangunan Hotel oleh perusahaannya bekerja. Yang mana perusahaan itu juga salah satu perusahaan keluarganya.

Tanpa disadari ada orang yang sedang mengamatinya dengan seksama. Setelah menunggu moment yang tepat orang itu sengaja menjatuhkan pipa besi agar mengenai donghae.

"Donghae awaassss..." Eunhyuk berteriak sambil berlari menuju donghae. Sedangkan donghae melihat kearah eunhyuk yang sedang berteriak kepadanya lalu melihat keatas.

"BRUUUKK" donghae dan eunhyuk sama-sama terjatuh karena menghindari pipa besi itu. Eunhyuk menindih tubuh donghae. Para pekerja konstruksi langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Donghae ya. Gwenchana?" tanya eunhyuk khawatir.

"hyuk ah,, tanganku" donghae kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya kita kermah sakit sekarang." Eunhyuk langsung membawa donghae ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya dibantu oleh pekerja yang ada disana.

.

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan donghae. Leeteuk juga sudah berada disana, karena tadi eunhyuk menelpon Leeteuk saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Saat ini dia masih menunggu donghae yang sedang diperiksa di dalam UGD. Setelah hampir satu jam menunggu dokter keluar dari ruangannya.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya." Tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Apakah anda keluarga pasien? Donghae sebentar lagi akan dipindah diruag rawat biasa. Pihak keluarga mari ikut keruangan saya" jawab dokter tersebut.

Donghae dipindah ruang rawat pasien ditemani eunhyuk. Sedangkan leeteuk mengikuti dokter tersebut keruangannya.

.

Ruang Dokter

"silahkan duduk. Saudara?"

"Ne, Leeteuk imnida"

"oh ne, Leeteuk ssi silahkan duduk. Siwon imnida." Siwon sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Kamsahamnida, bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya Siwon uisa?" tanya Leeteuk langsung.

"dilihat dari rontgen yang dilakukan tadi, tangan donghae menunjukkan adanya fraktur pada tulang kering. Pengobatan utamanya adalah dengan memasang gips, tidak perlu operasi dalam waktu 2-3 bulan gips sudah bisa dilepas. Kondisinya jika sudah membaik besok juga sudah bisa pulang dari rumah sakit". Siwon menjelaskan keadaan donghae.

"ne, kamsahamnida Uisa" setelah berbicara mengenai kondisi donghae, leeteuk pergi menuju keruang rawat donghae.

Setelah kepergian leeteuk siwon hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Sepertinya rencananya telah gagal. Tak lama setelah itu terdapat panggilan. Siwon mengambil _handphone_ nya dan menggeser layar sentuh untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

 _Unknown Number Calling_

"Yeoboseyo"

" _Yeoboseyo, mianhae Tuan, saya gagal menjalankan tugas anda."_

"Gwenchana,, uang tetap saya transfer. Setelah ini jangan kau hubungi aku lagi. Ingat antara kita tak saling mengenal. Dan jangan kau sangkut pautkan aku dengan kejadian ini. Arraseo?."

" _Nde,, tuan."_

"baiklah aku tutup teleponnya sekarang."

Siwon langsung menjatuhkan handphonnya ke meja. "tidak apa-apa aku gagal untuk kali ini. Tapi selanjutnya, kalian akan liat nanti."

.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Leeteuk berjalan menuju ruang rawat donghae. Ketika melewati lorong rumah sakit tidak sengaja leeteuk bertemu salah satu dongsaengnya.

"hyung bagaimana keadaan donghae hyung?"

"tenanglah kibum ah, menurut dokter donghae tidak parah. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya kita ke kamar donghae."

Kibum mengikuti leeteuk hyung menuju ruangan donghae dirawat. Tiba disana mereka melihat eunhyuk yang duduk disamping donghae.

"Donhae ah, gwenchana?" tanya leeteuk khawatir memastikan keadaan donghae.

"Gwenchana hyung. Beruntung hanya tanganku yang terluka." Jawab donghae sambil tersenyum.

"syukurlah hyung. Aku sangat panik tadi mendapat telepon dari eunhyuk hyung." Kibum tulus.

"hmm.. ini semua juga berkat eunhyuk. Dia yag tadi menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika benda itu sampai mengenai kepalaku tadi."

Leeteuk, donghae dan kibum berterimakasih pada eunhyuk.

"ne, tidak usah dipikirkan yang penting tidak terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk pada dinghae." Eunhyuk menjawab tulus. Dia bersyukur sahabatnya selamat dari bahaya.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pipa besi itu bisa jatuh dari atas gedung?" tanya kibum penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku tidak sempat menyadarinya tadi jika eunhyuk tidak menyelamatkanku." Jawab donghae yang memang tidak tahu.

"aku tadi sempat melihat ada orang yang sengaja menjatuhkan pipa besi itu. Makanya tadi aku langsung berlari kearah donghae. Tapi aku tidak jelas melihat orangnya karena sepertinya dia memakai penutup wajah. Fokusku langsung teralihkan untuk menyelamatkan donghae." Eunhyuk menjelaskan kejadian tadi siang.

"jadi ini merupakan perbuatan yang disengaja?" tanya leeteuk.

"kemungkinan besarnya adalah iya." Jawab eunhyuk yakin.

"apa mungkin orangnya sama dengan yang melakukannya dengan kyuhyun?" tanya kibum. Semuanya langsung termenung diam.

"sebaiknya aku menelpon detektif Kang In untuk melaporkan hal ini." Leeteuk memecah keheningan dan menelpon kang in.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Mansion Cho

"Pak Han tolong antarkan aku kerumah sakit."

"tapi tuan muda anda juga masih sakit dan perlu beristirahat."

"anio, gwenchana. Aku ingin melihat keadaan hae hyung."

"mianhamnida, tapi tadi tuan muda kibum memerintahkan saya untuk menjaga anda untuk tetap istirahat dirumah dan tidak membiarkan anda pergi."

"Pak Han jebal, kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja."

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Pak han berusaha menghadang dan mengikuti tuan mudanya itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah kyuhyun menghentikan langkah. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. 'Ah sial' rutuk kyuhyun dalam hati. Semenjak kecelakaan itu kepalanya menjadi sering pusing dan ia juga belum meminum obatnya siang ini karena kibum yang meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengajaknya menemui donghae setelah dapat kabar itu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan muda?" tanya Pak Han panik ketika kyuhyun memegang kepalanya.

Pak Han tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi dan membawa kyuhyun masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Tuan mudanya yang satu ini memang terkenal keras kepala. Begitu mengkhawatirkan hyung nya tapi juga tidak memikirkan kondisinya sendiri.

"sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu tuan muda. Saya akan membawakan makan siang dan obat agar anda tidak merasakan pusing lagi." Pak han meninggalkan kyuhyun dikamar dan kedapur untuk membawakan kyuhyun makan dan obatnya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Ah dia sangat mencemaskan hyung yang selalu memanjakan keinginannya itu.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Detektif Kang In berada diruang rawat donghae sekarang. Setelah mendapat panggilan dari Leeteuk dia langsung menuju rumah sakit dimana donghae dirawat. Detektif mendengarkan penjelasan dari eunhyuk dan donghae tentang kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Sampai tiba saat donghae mengaitkan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

"apakah ada kemungkinan ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kecelakaan itu detektif?" tanya donghae agak ragu.

"Bolehkan aku tahu kronologi kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kang In.

Donghae akhirnya menceritakan kejadian tiga tahu yang lalu pada detektif. Leeteuk, kibum dan Eunhyuk pun juga ikut mendengarkan cerita itu.

.

 _Tiga tahun yang lalu_

 _Hari itu donghae dan kyuhyun memutuskan liburan berdua meuju Pulau nami. Pulau kecil nan indah yang berbentuk bulan separo yang berada di wilayah Chuncheon-si, Provinsi Gangwon-do, sekitar 63 km dar kota seoul. Mereka kesana dengan mobil yang dikendarai donghae. Mereka sebenarnya ingin pergi sekeluarga, tapi karena kesibukan mereka jadi donghae dan kyuhyun tetap pergi walaupun cuma berdua._

 _Perjalanan dari Seoul menuju ke Nami memakan waktu sekitar 1,5 jam. Donghae dan kyuhyun menikmati kehijauan yang membentang di sekeliling Pulau Nami. Mereka di sana menikmati keindahan yang disuguhkan pulau nami. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan bersenang-senang. Berfoto bersama. Mengeksplor segala keindahan yang ada disana._

 _Setelah puas menikmati liburan bersama hyungnya hari ini. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri hyungnya dan menepuk pundak hyungnya tersebut._

" _hyung kajja,, kita pulang sekarang. Lagian besok hyung juga kuliah kan?"_

" _Ne, kyu. Hari juga akan berganti malam. Kita makan dirumah saja. Eomma katanya memasakan sesuatu yang enak untuk kita."_

 _Hari menunjukan sudah senja dan sebentar lagi akan berganti dengan malam. Donghae dan kyuhyun memutuskan pulang menuju seoul sebelum larut agar mereka bisa langsung istirahat di rumah. Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan tapi juga menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua._

 _Dari arah gangwon-do menuju kota seoul donghae dan kyuhyun melaju di jalan dengan mobilnya. Dimobil mereka juga asyik menceritakan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Terlihat beberapa kali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba dari jalur yang dikendarai muncul seorang penyeberang jalan, kemudian donghae terkejut._

" _Hyung awaaas." Teriak kyuhyun yang sama terkejutnya dengan donghae._

 _Donghae yang reflek menyetir mobilnya mencoba menghindar ke arah kiri. Namun ternyata, di pinggir jalan juga ada penyeberang lainnya dan akhirnya tertabrak terkena bagian belakang mobil._

 _DUUUAGGGGHHHHH... CKIIIIIIITTTTTT..._

 _Donghae langsung menginjak remnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang seketika. Donghae melihat kyuhyun pingsan karena rem mendadak dan bantingan setir yang membuat kepala kyuhyun terbentur sisi mobil. Kyuhyun langsung merasakan pusing dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Dari pandangannya yang kabur itu Kyuhyun melihat Donghae hyung panik._

" _ugghhh... hyung..." seketika itu semuanya gelap. Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apa-apa lagi setelah itu._

" _kyuhyun ah, bangunlah saeng." Donghae menepuk pundak kyuhyun. Tapi kyuhyun tak merespon. Terlihat darah keluar dari pelipis kyuhyun. Membuat rasa cemas dan khawatir donghae bertambah._

 _Sepertinya dia juga menabrak seseorang tadi. Donghae meninggalkan kyuhyun dalam mobil. Dia keluar untuk melihat siapa yang telah dia tabrak. Alangkah terkejutnya donghae ketika melihat keluar mobil._

 _Orang yang ditabrak Donghae terbujur lemah tak berdaya dengan darah yang keluar dari kepala. Donghae berlari kearah orag tersebut._

" _hei gwenchana?" tanya donghae yang panik. "siapapun tolong panggilkan ambulance." Pinta donghae dengan orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan untuk melihat kejadian tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka pun langsung memanggil ambulance._

" _henry, namaku henry." suara lemah terdengar oleh donghae._

" _Henry ssi, gwenchana?. Mianhae,, jeongmal mianhae, jebal bertahanlah." Donghae memangku kepala henry dan menepuk pipinya pelan. Tangan donghae bergetar hebat. Khawatir, bahkan dia sudah menangis saat ini._

 _Henry menatap orang yang menabraknya itu. Dia tersenyum samar._

" _hyung,," suara henry pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya terutama kepalanya._

" _to..long sam.. paikan pa.. da hyungku." Henry mencoba berbicara dengan nada terputus-putus. Darah keluar dari mulut henry._

" _jebal bertahanlah. Kumohon Jangan banyak bicara dulu henry ssi. Sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang." Air mata donghae semakin mengalir deras. Ini seperti mimpi buruk yang tak pernah dia bisa bayangkan dalam hidupnya. Dan sayangnya lagi ini bukan mimpi buruk melainkan sebuah kejadian nyata yang ada didepannya._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Duh kayaknya pada ga rela Siwon jadi antagonis.. hahaha... mafkan saya para readers.. maunya siapa dong yang jahat? Terlanjur Siwon. Nanti semoga siwon dapat hidayah yah.. *kabuurr

Aku udah usaha banget buat lanjut Chapter ini sampai nyari berita kecelakaan di koran, blog, google. Tentang kecelakaan didunia kerja, penanganan retak tulang (dunia kedokteran disebut fraktur) seorang dokter, Keadaan tempat wisata, dll. Duh buntu banget aku cari inspirasi dimana-mana. Biar semuanya masuk akal. Tau ah pusing akunya. Haha ^^ Absurd? ga jelas? Harap maklum. Saya emang bener2 lagi belajar bikin cerita dan lagi ide otak buntu bikin lanjutannya . *damai ya

Tabrakannya kasus beneran dari berita yang aku jadiin FF. Protes? Terserahlah. Beneran pusing mikirin tabrakannya.

Dan tujuan bikin ini sebenarnya,, semoga kalian bisa terhibur lewat ketikan cerita FF Secret Love yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Terlepas bagaimana hasilnya untuk chapter ini, tapi aku juga udah usaha banget buat lanjut. Sesuai keinginan reviewer. So, bersediakah kalian **review** lagi? Kalo bisa kasih inspirasi lanjutan ceritanya. Ehehe ^^

* * *

 **Makasih lagi buat yang review kemarin dchaper 7 aku baca kok ^^**

 **Boleh ya aku ngebales review lagi?**

 **Mifta cinya** seneng deh baca review kamu. emang kyu paling enak dijadikin sasaran balas dendam. Aku lari ke donghae dulu yak ngerjainnya,, hehe, aku belum rela kyu kenapa-kenapa *loooh? ^^

 **Kyuli 99** duh maaf siwonnya jahat. Haha ^^ sekali-kali gpp kali siwon jahat. Habis dulu bingung milih member yang ngisi cast ini. Dan #treeeng nama siwon lah yang terpikir. Duh selalu ngasih semangat. Makasih ya ^^. Gpp aku selalu tunggu lanjutan FF mu juga hehe. Walaupun kemarin datanya sempet ilang. Semangat nulis lagi pokoknya. Jangan patah semangat, toh FF ku juga masih proses belajar nulis.

 **Awaelfkyu13** hehe,, permintaanmu terkabul chingu ^^. Mian Siwonnya antagonis. Tuh yang celaka hyungnya kyu kan si donghae. Semoga suka ^^

 **Angel sparkyu** ini udah cepet loooh updatenya hehe ^^ aku turuti permintaanmu. Ga nyampai seminggu kan? Udah update lagi ^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan lanjutannya.

 **dd** duh jangan ngegantung ditengah jalan? Gak lah,, nanti kalo gantung kan mati chingu, apalagi ditengah jalan *abaikan. Makasih nunggu sampai END ^^. Iya aku akan semangat. Duh namanya rahasia segala. Aku panggil rahasia ya? *peace ^^

 **Songkyurina** iya gpp baru review dchapter kemarin. No problem ^^. Ya kamu ga kasian juga ama siwonnya yang ditinggal pergi henry? Apa perlu yesung kasih tau keluarga Cho ya? Hehe ^^ kejawab kan setengahnya kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu ^^. Semoga suka ya ^^

 **Namira392** alurnya agak sedikit lambat ya? Menurut aku juga gitu. Haha. Aku lagi usaha nge pas in alur ceritanya. Ga cepet tapi juga ga lamban. Tapi susah ^^. Hehe. Harap maklum ya lagi belajar bikin cerita. Dan ini juga tulisan perdana saya yang saya publish, biasanya aku simpan aja dalam hati. *maksudnya? *abaikan . biasa FF perdana ga jelas. ^^

 **Wonhaesung Love** next lagi ga? Hehe ^^

 **kihyunelf** makasih lebih suka prinsipku daripada ceritanya. Spesial kok kamu yang suka prinsipku yang satu itu. Ehehe ^^ makasih nunggu kelanjutannya dan semoga suka ^^.

 **Anna505** marah? Ga kok. Aku terima masukannya. Ya harap maklum ini karya pertama yang absurd dan agak gak telalu jelas gitu. Ehehe. Tapi semoga tetep terhibur ya. ^^ aku udah usaha biar ceritanya bagus. Bener deh. Aku juga ga sabar pengen FF ini END, bosen nulis TBC. :p

 **d5** iya delima pasti aku usahain sampai END. Aku juga ga mau ngegantung. Kan ga enak digantung. Sakit. Kasian readernya yang nungguin *kalo ada. Pokoknya liat aja cerita lanjutannya. Ini juga lagi nguras otak bikin alur cerita biar gak absurd. Semoga happy ending ^^ cheonmaneyo ^^

 **Kyuhae92** hai kamu yang inisialnya beda lagi... ^^. Ehehe. Iya harus datang sampai END loo.. supaya kejawab ya masalah tabrakan. Duh banyak yag nanya soal kecelakaan. Ini lanjutannya udah cepet. Semoga suka lanjutannya ^^.

 **Nanakyu** gomawo juha buat kamu karena udah review lagi... ^^ dan selalu menantikan lanjutan FF ga jelas ini. Kyu ga pisah sama keluarganya? Liat aja ya nanti. Hehe ^^ semoga suka lanjutannya.

 **Cho loekyu07** hai hai.. kita samaan ^^. Kenapa? Suka ff brothership suju. Thanks udah review and follow+favorit 'Secret Love'. semoga suka lanjutannya ^^

 **Meimeimayra** halooo.. senang deh kedatangan reader baru ^^. Iya nanti semoga jadi jelas ya lanjutan2nya. Makasih udah nunggu kelanjutannya n semoga suka ^^.

 **Okhaocha** me too, makasih juga udah review n follow+favorit 'Secret Love'. I think this is the first time of your review ^^.

* * *

 **Makashi ya buat yang klik 'Favorite' cerita secret Love :**

Anna505, Annishi692, Captain Potato, MissBabykyu, ShinJoo24, Bintang15, kihyunelf, Kyuli 99, mmzzaa, okaocha, Widiantini9, , cho loekyu07

* * *

 **Sekaligus 'Following' alur cerita Secret Love :**

Annishi692, Captain Potato, SeoWoo1803, bintang15, , kyuli 99, okaocha, Widiantini9, meimeimayra, cho loekyu07

* * *

 **Dan makasih buat yang ketiganya udah kasih review, nge-Favorit, nge-Follow lagi. Really, thank you so much.**

* * *

" **HAPPY HOLIDAY"**

' **\\(^_^)/'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **SECRET LOVE**

* * *

 **By:**

Tary Sa (Riritary9)

 **Cast:**

 _Cho Kyuhyun 22 tahun_

 _Cho Kibum 23 tahun_

 _Cho Donghae 25 Tahun_

 _Cho Heechul 27 Tahun_

 _Cho Jungsoo 30 tahun_

 _Appa Cho, Eomma Cho_

 _Siwon, kyu Line_

 _etc_

 **Genre:**

 _Family, Brothership, Hurt_ , Geje, etc.

 **Warning :**

 _If you don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke_?

Mungkin gak sengaja ada _typo_ nyelip saya minta maaf.

* * *

" **Enjoy Reading"**

 **_0(^_^)0_**

* * *

Donghae menangis tersedu-sedu menceritakan semuanya. Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu sama saja membuka luka lama dalam hatinya. Semua terbawa suasana hati donghae. Walaupun kejadian itu merenggut nyawa henry tapi itu sungguh hal yang tidak disengaja. Ditengah isakan tangisannya, donghae tetap berusaha melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Henry meninggal setelah mengatakan pesan terakhirnya. Ambulance yang datang pun sudah terlambat. Aku membuatnya meninggal." Air mata membasahi donghae semakin banyak.

"aku membunuhnya. Secara tidak langsung, aku.. aku membunuhnya dan melukai kyuhyun. Eottohke... eottohke.. "

Leeteuk mendekat ke donghae. Menariknya dalam pelukan leeteuk. Ia tahu ini sangat berat untuk dongsaengnya. Bahkan tiga tahun yang lalu dia sempat mengalami stress ringan pasca kejadian itu. Tidak berani menatap orang lain dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Donghae menangis dalam pelukan sang hyung.

"donghae ah, sudah aku katakan ini semua bukan salahmu. Kau tau yang namanya takdir? Kematian henry adalah takdir dari Tuhan. Kumohon tenanglah saeng.." leeteuk mengelus pundak donghae membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

Walau agak lama donghae sudah kembali tenang. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Kibum, enhyuk dan detektif kang In hanya terdiam mendengar cerita itu, seolah mereka juga ikut merasakan apa yang dialami donghae.

"Detektif..." donghae kembali bersuara lirih.

"wae donghae ssi? Kalau kau sudah tidak mampu menceritakannya kita bisa menyambungnya lain kali sampai kondisi mu stabil." Balas Detektif kang in.

"Ani,, maukah kau membantuku mencari hyung nya henry. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemukannya."

"pasti. Kau tenang saja donghae ssi. Aku akan membantu kalian semua untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini sampai akhir." Jawab detektif kang in mantap.

Tanpa disadari orang berada diluar ruangan itu mendengar semua cerita yang diceritakan donghae. Orang tersebut lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan menjauh dari ruang rawat donghae. Orang tersebut menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada dirumah sakit.

CKLIK

"oh yesung hyung kau dari mana saja?" tanya siwon saat berada diruangannya yesung dan membalikan badan melihat yesung membuka pintu.

"Ah... a.. ku.. habis memriksa pasien." Yesung agak terkejut siwon berada diruangannya.

"Siwon ah, ada perlu apa kau disini?" tanya yesung lagi.

"aishh hyung kau serius sekali, apa kalo ada perlu saja aku datang kesini?" siwon mengembalikan pertanyaan.

"Siwon ah, aku ingin bertanya padamu dan hyung ingin kau menjawabnya jujur. apa kau yang sengaja membuat donghae terluka?" tanya yesung yang tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

"tanpa aku jawab kau sudah tau jawabannya hyung." Jawab siwon datar.

"Jebal,, berhentilah. Ini seperti bukan dirimu siwon ah."

"lalu seperti apa diriku? Baiklah kalau kau juga tidak ingin bersamaku aku akan pergi hyung."

Siwon beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan yesung tanpa memberi kesempatan yesung untuk bicara lagi. Percuma yesung menghentikannya jika seperti ini. Yesung dalam kebimbangan.

' _Haruskah aku menceritakknya pada keluarga Cho? Tapi bagaimana dengan siwon yang masih tidak terima. Sepertinya dia sudah dibutakan dengan dendam_.' Monolog yesung dalam hati.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Mansion Cho

Setelah istirahat tadi siang, kondisi kyuhyun sudah membaik lagi. Tapi pikirannya masih tidak tenang. Sampai malam, Hyungdeulnya belum ada yang kembali ke rumah dan mengabarinya.

"Aishh hyung kenapa belum kembali juga dan kenapa mereka tidak menjawab panggilanku" monolog kyuhyun sambil mencoba menelpon lagi hyungnya lewat _smartphone_ nya.

Akhirnya kyuhyun turun dari kasurnya mengambil jaket dan keluar dari rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuan pelayan dan penjaga yang ada dirumahnya. Dengan jalan yang mengendap-endap kyuhyun pergi menuju pintu belakang.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau sampai pengetahuan Pak Han pasti akan seperti tadi yang mencoba melarangnya. Kyuhyun berhasil keluar tanpa ketahuan. Kyuhyun merapatkan jaketnya ternyata lama tidak keluar malam, membuatnya merasa kedinginan.

"Taksi,," kyuhyun menyetop taksi dan mulai masuk ke dalamnya.

"tujuan anda kemana Tuan?" tanya sopir taksi.

"tolong antarkan aku ke rumah sakit." Jawab kyuhyun langsung. Taksi itu langsung melaju menuju rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun merogoh _smartphone_ nya lagi dari dalam sakunya. Mencoba menghubungi salah satu hyungdeulnya lagi. Tapi tak lama setelah dinyalakan _battery_ nya menunjukan lowbatt dan mati setelah itu.

'Ck. Aishh, kyuhyun pabbo' kesal kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tidak sempat untuk mencharge smartphone nya karena terlalu sibuk menghubungi hyungdeulnya dari tadi. Akhirnya kyuhyun pasrah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi belakang mobil taksi yang ditumpanginya.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Ruang Rawat

Donghae sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah bercerita dan menangis sesore tadi. Didalam ruangan masih ada Leeteuk or Jung soo dan Kibum dan ditambah lagi Heechul yang baru pulang dari perusahaannya karena meeting tadi yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadi dia baru bisa melihat keadaan donghae setelahnya. Leeteuk dan Kibum juga sudah menceritakan masalahnya pada Heechul. Eunhyuk dan detektif Kang In sudah berpamitan tadi menjelang malam.

Kibum meraih _smartphone_ yang ada disakunya. Dia ingin menghubungi kyuhyun. Karena mendengarkan cerita donghae hyung tadi dan suasana kurang baik dia lupa mengabari kyuhyun. Pasti dongsaengnya yang satu itu akan mengomel panjang pendek dan marah jika tidak dikabari. Begitu melihat layar _smartphone_ nya raut wajah kibum agak terkejut.

' _46 Missed Calling'_

Dilihat panggilan tidak terjawab itu dan semuanya dari dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun. Kibum merasa bersalah karena smartphone nya ' _SILENT MODE'_ dia sama sekali tidak tahu ada panggilan yang masuk. Dia mencoba menghubungi kembali nomor kyuhyun.

' _Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah hubungi beberapa saat lagi'_

Kibum mencoba beberaapa kali dan hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya suara operator telepon yang menjawab. Akhirnya dia berinisiatif menghubungi telepon rumah.

" _yeobeoseyo, dengan kediaman keluarga Cho disini. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?."_

"pak han ini aku kibum. Apa kyuhyun ada di rumah? Handphone nya tidak bisa dihubungi." Tanya kibum langsung.

" _oh tuan muda kibum. Sebentar saya check ke kamar tuan muda kyuhyun dulu. Karena tadi tuan muda sedang beristirahat di kamar." Pak Han berjalan menuju kamar kyuhyun sambil membawa telepon rumahnya._

" _ah mianhamnida, tuan muda kyuhyun tidak ada dikamarnya. Saya sedang mencarinya disekeliling rumah bersama pelayan lainnya."_

"Apa kyuhyun masih belum ketemu pak Han?" kibum menjadi gusar dengan penuturan Pak Han.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih pak Han. Aku akan mencarinya." Kibum menutup teleponnya.

.

"Ada apa kibum ah?" tanya Heechul dan Leeteuk yang mendengar percakapan itu.

"hyung, kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah. Kata Pak Han tadi siang sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin menyusul kesini. Tapi dia kembali istirahat dikamar karena tiba-tiba pusing. Dan sekarang dia juga tidak ada dirumah. Apa kyuhyun sedang kesini?" tanya kibum.

"aissh anak itu, kenapa dia tidak memikirkan kesehatan juga. Bagaimana jika dia pusing lagi ketika dijalan." Heechul jadi ikut mengkhawatirkan kyuhyun.

"aku mendapatkan 46 panggilan tidak terjawab dari kyuhyun. Mian. Sepertinya ini juga salahku yang tak mengabari kyuhyun." Kibum merasa bersalah.

"astaga... aku juga mendapatkan 34 Panggilan dari kyuhyun." Leeteuk baru melihat handphone nya ketika ingin mengabari kyuhyun.

Mereka semua merasa bersalah karena melupakan kyuhyun yang ada di rumah. Ternyata handphone mereka banyak mendapatkan panggilan yang tidak terjawab dari kyuhyun. Tapi smartphone mereka dalam keadaan sama semua 'SILENT MODE'. Jadi tidak menyadari panggilan dari kyuhyun. Pasti dongsaengnya itu sangat khawatir sekarang. Akhirnya Leeteuk pulang ke rumah untuk mencari dongsaengnya. Heechul menunggu donghae di rumah sakit dan Kibum mencari disekitar rumah sakit. Siapa tahu kyuhyun memang ingin kesini.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Di tengah jalan tiba-tiba taksi yang ditumpangi kyuhyun berhenti. Padahal jarak rumah sakit masih terlalu jauh jika ingin berjalan kaki. Dan jalanan yang dilalui juga tampak sepi.

"kenapa pak?" tanya kyuhyun pada sopirnya.

"Maaf tuan sepertinya Ban taksi bocor. Saya akan periksa dulu." Sopir taksi keluar dari mobil. Benar saja ban mobil depan bocor.

"mianhamnida tuan ban nya ternyata memang bocor. Anda ingin menunggu saya mengganti ban mobil atau mencari kendaraan lain dulu. Karena ini memakan waktu yang agak lama." Sopir taksi menawari kyuhyun pilihan.

"baiklah sebaiknya saya berjalan kaki saja sambil menunggu kendaraan umum lain lewat." Jawab kyuhyun lalu memberikan ongkos taksi pada sopirnya. Sopir taksi hanya bisa membungkuk meminta maaf.

Akhirnya kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan sambil menunggu berharap ada kendaraan yang lewat. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama belum juga ada kendaraan yang lewat dan lagi kyuhyun kelelahan karena berjalan jauh.

"Uggghh..."

Kepalanya berdenyut lagi dan dia sudah agak limbung. Pandangannya mulai kabur. ' _Aissh kenapa kepaalaku pusing lag_ i' monolog kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

Siwon sedang mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Iya rumah. Hari ini dia akan kembali kerumahnya saja. Walaupun kenangan henry selalu menghantuinya ketika berada dirumah itu. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin kembali ke Apartement Yesung. Mengingat yesung terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

Siwon masih fokus pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Begitu melewati jalanan yang sepi siwon melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya. Orang itu terlihat sedang memegang kepalanya. Seringaian muncul dari bibir siwon.

"sedang apa dia berjalan sendiri malam-malam begini? Dasar bodoh." Siwon menatap tajam ke arah orang tersebut.

Siwon memutar arah mobilnya dan menghampiri orang tersebut. Siwon menghentikan mobilnya dan berjalan kearah orang tersebut.

"Gwenchanayo, kyuhyun ssi?" tanya siwon.

"kepalaku pusing dan aku juga merasa lelah." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari orang itu. Tunggu,, dari mana dia tahu namaku. Tanyanya dalam hati. "Apa kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku sangat mengenalmu kyuhyun ssi" jawab Siwon.

"Uggh.. be.. narkah.. ta... ta..pi aku tidak pernah melihatmu dan mengenalmu." Jawab kyuhyun mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"baiklah akan ku buat kaau mengenaliku."

Siwon menangkap tubuh kyuhyun yang akan terjatuh kebawah menyentuh tanah. Dia mengankat tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke mobilnya. Siwon menjalankan mobilnya kembali menuju tempat yang berbeda lagi dari tujuan semula.

"Ah sepertinya keberuntungan sedang ada padaku. Sungguh keberuntungan yang menyenangkan dan tak terduga. Haha"

Siwon tertawa senang sambil melihat orang yang ada dimobilnya. Memandang kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri dan berada padanya membuatnya senang. Siwon tak perlu menjalankan rencana untuk menculik kyuhyun secara paksa.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Mansion Cho

Leeteuk berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan cepat setelah memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah. Dia menghampiri Pak Han yang mana dia adalah kepala Pelayan di Rumahnya.

"Pak Han apa kyuhyun sudah ditemukan." Tanya Leeteuk.

"Maaf tuan muda Jungsoo. Tuan muda Kyuhyun belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Tapi para penjaga masih mencarinya ke tempat sekitar dan menuju rumah sakit." Jawab Pak han

"Ah semoga dia sampai rumah sakit dengan selamat."

Leeteuk menjadi khawatir. Apalagi keadaan kyuhyun yang terlalu mudah drop setelah kecelakaan. Leeteuk merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Jika tadi mengabari dongsaengnya dan tidak membiarkan khawatir pasti kyuhyun tidak pergi ke rumah sakit.

Leeteuk mengambil _Handphone_ nya menghubungi Heechul dan kibum. tapi sampai sekarang kyuhyun belum sampai rumah sakit. Leeteuk takut terjadi sesuatu di jalan dengan dongsaengnya itu. Harusnya kyuhyun sudah sampai rumah sakit sekarang karena perjalanan hanya memakan 30 menit dari rumah. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang sekarang.

"tuan muda sebaiknya anda beristirahat. Biar para penjaga yang mencari tuan muda kyuhyun. Saya tahu anda pasti lelah seharian karena menjga tuan muda donghae." Pak Han mencoba menenangkan leeteuk yang sedang gusar.

Akhirnya setelah dipaksa Pak Han leeteuk berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk meembersihkan diri dan istirahat. Walaupun dia tidak yakin apa dia bisa beristirahat malam ini jika belum mendapat kabar dari magnaenya kyuhyun.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Rumah Sakit

Kibum yang merasa paling bersalah karena kyuhyun yang pergi belum ada kabarnya. Pasalnya tadi siang dia yang sedang menjaga kyuhyun meninggalkannya dirumah sendiri setelah mendenar kabar donghae hyung kecelakaan. Dia mencoba menghubungi sahabat-sahabat kyuhyun changmin, minho, jonghyun serta suho tapi tidak ada yang tahu.

Kibum memutuskan kembali keruang rawat donghae. Tapi ketika melewati salah satu lorong rumah sakit dia bertemu seseorang.

"Yesung Uisa, annyeonghaseyo." Sapa kibum yang merupakan dokter kyuhyun.

"Oh kibum ssi, ne,, Annyeonghaseyo" balas yesung.

"anda akan pulang dokter?" tanya kibum.

"ne, aku sudah selesai dengan operasi hari ini dan memeriksa pasien hari ini. Tapi kenapa raut mukamu tampak khawatir kibum ssi?" jawab yesung serta bertanya pada kibum karena terlihat jelas raut wajah khawatir.

"Ah ne,, saya sedang mencari kyuhyun. Karena dia tidak ada di rumah dan sampai sekarang belum sampai rumah sakit."

"ah ya, siapa yang sakit? dan apa masih tak ada kabar dari kyuhyun ssi" tanya yesung yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

"donghae hyung yang sakit, tadi pagi ada sedikit kecelakaan ketika dia bekerja."

"benarkah? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"ne, lukanya tidak parah. Maaf dokter jika nanti melihat kyuhyun bisakah anda hubungi saya." Pinta Kibum.

"Pasti."

Yesung berjalan meninggalkan kibum dan setelah selesai berbicara dengannya. Kibum juga melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang rawat donghae.

.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Di Apartement Yesung mencari siwon karena harusnya dia sudah pulang duluan. Tapi siwon belum kembali. Yesung tidak bisa membendung perasaan ingin tahunya. Apakah siwon ada sangkut pautnya dengan hilangnya kyuhyun. Yesung lalu mencoba menelpon Siwon.

"Yeoboseyo Siwon ah."

" _Ne, wae hyung?"_

"kau dimana sekarang? Tanya yesung langsung.

" _di mobil wae? Aku sedang menyetir saat ini"_

"apa kau akan pulang ke Apartemen?"

" _Anio, aku sedang ada urusan saat ini. Aku tidak akan pulang ke Apartement."_

"Benarkah? Lalu kau mau kemana?" yesung menjadi curiga dengan siwon sekarang. Entah mengapa menurutnya kyuhyun sedang bersamanya.

"apa kau bersama kyuhyun sekarang" karena siwon tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _itu bukan urusanmu hyung."_ Siwon langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

Yesung mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Tapi tidak berhasil. Handphone nya langsung dimatikan oleh siwon. Bahkan hp nya kini menjadi tidak aktif. Yesung semakin yakin, tidak salah lagi siwon yang membawa kyuhyun pergi. Pikiran yesung ikut gusar karena siwon.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Mansion Cho

Semalaman leeteuk tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bagaimana tidur nyenyak jika tidak ada kabar dari dongsaengnya yang pergi dari kemarin dan tidak kembali. Tidak ada di rumah sakit juga tidak ada di rumah sendiri. Pagi ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat kerja dan langsung menuju rumah sakit.

Leeteuk berjalan menuju ruang makan menuju ruang makan. Dia harus mengisi tenaga untuk mencari kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang boleh sakit lagi. Begitulah pikirnya.

"pak kim apakah sudah ada kabar tentang kyuhyun?" tanya leeteuk yang melihat pak kim berjalan ke arahnya.

"belum tuan muda, tapi dari pegawai yang bertugas mencari tuan muda kyuhyun, mereka menemukan sopir taksi yang taksi bannya kempes dipinggir jalan. Kemarin tuan muda kyuhyun naik taksi tersebut menuju rumah sakit"

"lantas bagaimana dengan kyuhyun?" tanya leeteuk penasaran.

"tuan muda kyuhyun turun dari taksi tersebut untuk mencari kendaraan lain. Dan harusnya tuan muda kyuhyun sampai ke rumah sakit. tapi nyatanya tuan muda kyuhyun malah menghilang. Saya takut ada yang mencelakai tuan muda. Para pegawai sudah mencari tuan muda kyuhyun disekitar tempat taksi tersebut tapi tidak ada."

Penjelasan pak kim membuat leeteuk semakin gusar dan tidak tenang. Bagaimana kalau memang ada yang berniat mencelakainya lagi. Tanpa menunggu lama leeteuk langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk membicarakan ini dengan dongsaengnya yang lain.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah yang ada dikamar tersebut. Kyuhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kesadarannya perlahan mulai timbul. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Kamar ini bukan kamarnya dan juga bukan di rumah sakit. kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Tidak bisa. Dia mencoba memutar kenop pintu berkali-kali tapi tidak bisa. Apakah dia terkurung?. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya kali ini.

"yak, siapapun tolong buka pintunya! Apakah ada orang diluar sana?" teriak kyuhyun sambil mulai menggedor pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba berkali-kali untuk membuka pintu dan menggedor pintu secara terus menerus. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kyuhyun mulai kehabisan tenaga dan tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Kyuhyun takut. Sendirian terkurung dikamar yang tidak tahu dimana. Tidak ada jendela di kamar tersebut. Hanya terdapat ventilasi udara kecil, kamar mandi dan lemari baju.

Kyuhyun mulai mengingat sebelum dia berada di kamar ini. Dia bertemu seseorang dipinggir jalan. Orang itu kyuhyun tidak mengenalnya. Dia ingat tadi malam pingsan. Apakah orang itu berniat jahat padanya. Tubuh kyuhyun gemetar takut.

"hyung... tolong aku." Lirih kyuhyun. Tanpa terasa satu bulir air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

ɷ

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang punya ide buat lanjutannya? Jujur ide udah mentok total.**

 **Maaf ya jika lanjutan tidak sesuai harapan. Lagi mikir skripsi yang lagi revisi. Setelah ini ga janji update sering. Apalagi ntar pas bikin bab 3. Hoho...**

 **Maukah kalian untuk review?**

* * *

 **Well, thank you 18 orang yang udah review terakhir. Chapter kemarin adalah review terbanyak. Kkkkk~ (Cuma 17 buat org lain but its special 4 me) Aku ga bisa mengabaikan kalian buat ga lanjut cerita. Karena nunggu itu ga enak.**

* * *

 **Angel sparkyu** iya begitulah ceritanya ^^.. siwon balesnya ke kyuhyun n donghae aja. Tapi imbasnya seluruh keluarga. Pusing mikirin orang bales dendam. Haha. Nih udah update cepet blum. Mian lagi ngurus skripsi. Revisi trus dari dosen. Hehe. ^^ kasih ide aja kalo pengen update cepet. :p

 **Meimeimayra** duh sayangnya ga dapet inspirasi buat lanjutannya... haha,, lagi mentok gara2 skripsi revisi. ^^ maaf pertanyannya blum kejawab dichapter ini. Pesan henry nanti kalo donghae udah ketemu siwon aja, kkkkk~ ^^

 **Awaelfkyu13** tenaang kyuhyun ga bakal meninggal.. kkk~ enak aja kyu meninggal aku yang nulis ga rela ah... ^^ yang kena kyu n donghae aja ya. Aku ga mau konflik tambah berat. Toh yg menderita semua kluarga. Semoga suka lanjutannya ^^

 **dd** happy ending? Duuh aku masih punya 2 opsi tuh. Kalo sad ending bisa cepet END. Pilih siapa yang mninggal? Kkkkk~ :p

 **loeloe07** ah makasih,, hehe ya ntar siwon aku bikin baik deh kalo bisa. Tapi ntar ya,,, kalo aku ada idenya.. haha ^^ lanjutannya semoga suka. Kkkkk~

 **d5** iya semoga cepet END ya.. udah mentok nih buat lanjutin tulisannya. Duh siwon yang baik udah nyata, yang khayalan jadiin jahat aja,,, kkkk~ ^^makasih juga karena udah review :D

 **Anna504** iya iiih,,, aku lagi dihantui skripsi sama lanjutin ni FF. Mana skripsi baru bab 1 udah revisi. Haha ^^. Ini FF pengalihan skripsiku nih sbenarnya karena terlalu capek bkin skripsi. Iya balesnya ama donghae n kyu aja. Lanjutannya semoga tidak mengecewakan. Haha ^^

 **Wonhaesung Love** pesan terakhir Henry yang bener. Hehe ^^ sampai review 2 x. duh blum aku jawab ya pesan terakhirnya. Ntar kalo donghae ketemu siwon sendiri.

 **Nanakyu** bikin jonghyun jahat? Kasih ide aja ceritanya knapa dia bisa jahat. Hehe ^^ iya deh nanti kalo bisa aku bikin siwon n kyu baikan ^^.

 **Kyuhae** yup kamu bener tebakannya. Cuma ama kyu n hae aja balesnya. Haha ^^ siwon blum tau critanya aja ya. ^^

 **Cinya** iya.. seneng baca review mu yang suka heboh tulisannya.. ahahaha ^^ nih dah aku wujudin kyu ketemu siwon :p

 **Kyutty8- stile** makasih reviewnya.. ^^ well semoga suka lanjutannya.. ^^

 **Dindaa** secret love nya tebak sendiri aja ya.. hehe kira2 maunya siapa :p thanks 4 review ^^

 **Songkyurina** oh kamu yg guest lupa kasih nama... sampai ngulang review,, hehe.. well kyu is fine ^^. Dia gpp, emang wajar sering pusing. dendam siwon biar ada konflik :p. Hehe

 **Pcyckh** iya thanks kalo udah baca.. semoga suka ^^ thanks 4 review too.

 **Hyunhua** ya seperti itulah ceritanya. Ya pesannya nanti aja ya. Lagi mikir waktu ngungkap pesannya ^^

 **Guest** yang review dchapter 7.. makasih,, gpp baru bisa review, ni juga baru aku bales :p semoga baca ^^

 **Annishi692** ga bakal ada romance di FF ini. Aku ga suka bikin kaya gituan. Secret lovenya emang pure brothershi aja ^^

 **Desviana407** makasih udah langsung naksir pada FF ini, mian siwonnya jahat. Duh intinya thanks for review, follow n favorit ^^ semoga suka.

* * *

 **Thaks for 'Follow' the story of secret Love :**

Annishi692, Awaelfkyu13, Captain Potato, Desviana407, SeoWoo1803, Bintang15, chairun, cronos01, , kyuli 99, loeloe07, lydiasimatupang2307, meimeimayra, okaocha, widiantini9

* * *

 **Also thanks for 'Favorite' the story of Secret Love :**

Anna505, Annishi692, Awaelfkyu13, Captain Potato, Desviana407, Missbabykyu, Shinjoo24, bintang15, cronos01, , kihyunelf, kyuli 99, loeloe07, lydiasimatupang2307, mmzza, okaocha, pcyckh, widiantini9

* * *

 **Dan makasih buat yang ketiganya udah kasih review, nge-Favorit, nge-Follow lagi. Really, thank you so much.**

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR \\(^_^)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **SECRET LOVE**

* * *

 **By:**

Tary Sa (Riritary9)

 **Cast:**

 _Cho Kyuhyun 22 tahun_

 _Cho Kibum 23 tahun_

 _Cho Donghae 25 Tahun_

 _Cho Heechul 27 Tahun_

 _Cho Jungsoo 30 tahun_

 _Appa Cho, Eomma Cho_

 _Siwon, kyu Line_

 _etc_

 **Genre:**

 _Family, Brothership, Hurt_ , Geje, etc.

 **Warning :**

 _If you don't like about this story. Just simple. Don't read, oke_?

Mungkin gak sengaja ada _typo_ nyelip saya minta maaf.

* * *

" **Enjoy Reading"**

 **_0(^_^)0_**

* * *

"Bagiamana keadaan dongsaeng saya uisa?" Tanya heechul kepada dokter disampingnya yaitu siwon.

"keadaanya sudah membaik dan dia bisa pulang sekarang. Hanya perlu agar hati-hati adar proses penyembuhan untuk frakturnya segera pulih." Jawab Siwon.

"ne, kamahamnida uisa."

Diruangan itu terdengar kelegaan dari kibum, donghae, heechul dan leeteuk karena sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang. Tapi dilain sisi mereka juga sedang memikirkan keadaan dongsaeng mereka. Kyuhyun yang belum kembali sampai sekarang.

Donghae yang paling mencemaskan kyuhyun. Dia merasa bahwa hilangnya kyuhyun karena salahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bersalah dengan yang menimpa dirinya dan kyuhyun.

' _Kyuhyun ah.. mianhae saeng. Andai saja kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi'_

Setelah diperbolehkan pulang mereka tidak langsung menuju kerumah. Apalagi donghae yang bersikeras ingin ikut mencari dongsaengnya itu. Tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali kondisi tangannya. Karena menurutnya yang terpenting mencari keberadaan kyuhyun dan keadaannya baik-baik saja sekarang.

* * *

(*o*)

* * *

Kyuhyun masih terduduk ditepi ranjangnya. Sungguh ia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Kamar itu hanya ada ventilasi udara tanpa jendela. Sebuah lemari sedang, kamar mandi dan tempat tidur _single bad_. Dia sudah kelelahan menggedor pintu kamar yang tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Tidak ada yang meresponnya.

Kepalanya muali berdenyut merasakan pusing. apalagi dia yang belum makan dari kemarin dan belum meminum obatnya. Rasanya dia sudah ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi rasa takut lebih mendominasi untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya didepan lututnya.

 _CKLEK_

Suara pintu terbuka. Sontak membuat kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi dia ingat, sosok itu orang yang terakhir ditemuinya sebelum pingsan.

"Nu... nuguse... yo?" itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan kyuhyun ketika melihat orang tersebut. Orang yang menurut kyuhyun pasti seumuran dengan salah satu hyungdeulnya. Tetapi wajah itu bukan seperti wajah orang jahat. Wajah yang penuh kesedihan dan tatapan matanya yang sayu dan sulit untuk diartikan oleh kyuhyun.

"Apakah kamu perlu tahu siapa aku?" tanya siwon dengan wajah datarnya. Kemudian ada senyum tipis lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah seringaian yang melihat orang didepannya itu merasa takut. "wae? Apa aku menakutimu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan siwon. Apa begitu terlihat jelas bahwa dia merasa takut sekarang. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Aniyo... aku tidak takut. Kenapa... " kyuhyun merasa agak ragu bertanya.

"Wae? Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" tanya siwon sambil menutup pintunya dan berjalan mendekati kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kau kau memintaku bertanya. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku" kata kyuhyun sambil menatap orang yang ada didepannya.

"Baiklah" jawab siwon singkat.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Karena kau pingsan semalam"

"Dimana aku?"

"Dirumahku"

"Dan Apakah aku mengenalmu?"

"Kurasa tidak. Dan hey... Bukankah kau bisa menjawabnya sendiri apakah kau mengenaliku?"

"kau benar juga. Aku tidak mengenalmu.. Lalu apa kau mengenalku"

"Aku cukup tahu siapa dirimu" jawaban siwon membuatnya termenung sebentar.

"Dan kenapa kau mengunci kamar ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau kabur"

"eh, kenapa? Apa kau sedang menculikku?"

"apa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Tanya siwon balik.

"Apa yang kau ingankan dariku?"

"Melenyapkanmu" jawab siwon singkat. Jawaban yang sangat singkat itu membuat jantung kyuhyun berdetak tak menentu.

"Ke..kena..pa?" tanya kyuhyun lirih dan hanya kalimat itu yang mampu kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Aku ingin orang yang kau sayangi menderita karena kehilanganmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Siwon memandang kyuhyun yang sekarang berada disampingnya. Kini ia ikut duduk ditepi ranjang dengan kyuhyun. Dia tahu kyuhyun sedang menahan tangis. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau sudah banyak bertanya padaku. Sekarang aku yang ingin bertanya dan kau harus menjawabnya."

"Apa kau pernah merasa ditinggal pergi seluruh keluargamu? Dan aku rasa itu tidak pernah. Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kalian yang telah membunuh keluargaku hidup bahagia. Sedangkan aku masih hidup dalam kesendirian sampai saat ini?"

"A.. apa mak.. sudmu?" kyuhyun terhenyak dengan kalimat siwon.

"dan parahnya kalian tidak tahu bahwa telah melakukan itu pada keluargaku." Siwon mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredakan kemarahannya.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud" kyuhyun mulai lemas dia tidak tahu bagaimana merespon kalimat orang yang sekarang berada disampingnya.

"Secara tidak langsung dan langsung kalian membunuh keluargaku. Apa kau tahu krisis korea yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Perusahaan keluargaku yang hampir bangkrut dan diambil alih oleh perusahaan keluargamu."

 _10 tahun yang lalu_

" _Appa kita akan pindah kemana?" tanya remaja 14 tahun yang sedang sibuk merapikan barangnya karena sebentar lagi mereka akan pindah._

" _Appa sudah membeli rumah di daerah Gwangju Siwon ah, walaupun tidak sebesar rumah kita sekarang."_

" _Apa rumah ini akan segera disita?"_

" _Ne, kau benar siwon ah. Appa akan mengurus perusahaan cabang yang ada Gwangju. Kau tahu kan perusahaan disini sudah diambil alih oleh perusahaan keluarga Cho Rekan bisnis Appa. Banyak karyawan yang mempunyai keluarga harus diselamatkan Siwon ah. Appa tidak boleh egois."_

 _Akhirnya setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa Siwon, Henry dan kedua orangtua mereka pergi menuju rumah baru mereka di Gwangju. Tapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Sebuah Mini Bus tanpa penumpang melaju berlawanan arah. Kecelakaanpun tak terhindarkan._

 _Bagian depan mobil sudah hancur tidak berbentuk lagi. Kaca mobil bagian depan pecah berserakan. Siwon melihat kedua orang tua mereka tewas karena Pecahan kaca yang menghujam tubuh mereka._

" _Appa.. Eomma,, hiks..."_

 _Henry dan siwon yag berada dibagian belakang walaupun juga terluka. Tapi mereka masih sadar. Mereka Keluar dari mobil mencoba menyelamatkan kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi tubuh Appa mereka terjepit bagian depan mobil. Begitupun dengan Eomma mereka. Airmata tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata henry dan Siwon._

" _Siwon Hyung ottoehke?" Henry melepaskan Eommanya dari mobil, usahana sia-sia menyelamatkan sang Eomma yang sudah tidak lagi bernapas. "Eomma... Eomma.. Kajima Jebal..." Henry menangis tersedu-sedu. Anak 10 tahun itu menyaksikan Eommanya meninggal didepan matanya sendiri._

" _Siwon ah,, bawa henry.. per.. gi dari si..ni.. sebebtar lagi mobilnya meledak.. Saranghae.." Seketika itu juga Appa Choi pergi menyusul istrinya. Setidaknya ada kata terakhir dari Appanya sebelum meninggalkannya._

" _Appa..."_

 _Siwon melihat api dibagian depan mobil. Dia melihat Henry masih memeluk Eommanya. Siwon Segera menghampiri Henry menarik Henry agar menjauh dari mobil._

" _Anio.. Hyung.. aku tidak mau pergi.. biarkan Aku ikut mati bersama mereka." Henry memberontak tidak ingin melepas pelukannya dari eommanya._

" _Henry ah Jebal. Jangan biarkan hyung hidup sendirian. Seidaknya ini permintaan Appa." Siwon menarik paksa Henry menjauh. Walaupun Henry berusaha memberontak tapi tubuhnya tidak berdaya untuk melepaskan pelukan siwon._

 _DUAAARRRRR_

 _Seiring dengan Suara mobil yang meledak membuat henry dan siwon juga ikut kehilangan kesadarannya._

"Setidaknya sampai saat itu aku masih bisa bertahan karena masih mempunyai henry. Aku juga masih tidak menyalahkan keluargamu atas apa yang terjadi dengan keluargaku. Sampai kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Kau dan juga Hyungmu Donghae menabrak Keluargaku yang tersisa hingga meninggal. Henry." Siwon mengeluarkan kristal bening dari matanya. Dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya. Kyuhyun ikut menangis.

"Mianhae... mianhae... mianhae.." kyuhyun menangis sambil merapalkan kata maaf kepada Siwon. Setidaknya ia mengetahui tatapan mata kesedihan dari orang yang disampingnya itu. "Sungguh Donghae hyung tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"walaupun tidak sengaja. Kalian tetap membunuhnya."

Kyuhyun memeluk siwon erat. "Mianhae Siwon ssi.. mianhae.. kau boleh melenyapkanku.. membunuhku.. Mianhae.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon terenyuh dengan kalimat kyuhyun dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun tapi kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sungguh kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta padamu. Kau tahu keluarga sangat berarti. Mereka adalah salah satu bagian dari kebahagiaan kita. Jangan kau sakiti keluargaku.. Jebal..." Kyuhyun memita tulus pada siwon. "Jebal Siwon ssi... maafkan aku dan keluargaku.."

Siwon tidak meresppon perkataan kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya erat. Siwon tahu perasaan itu, karena dia juga sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

"Sebelum kau melenyapkanku. Aku akan menjadi dongsaengmu yang membuatmu bahagia. Merasakan kebahagiaan lagi." Kata kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon merasa pelukan kyuhyun melemah. Jujur kata-kata kyuhyun membuatnya goyah dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia melihat kesungguhan dari onyx mata kyuhyun sewaktu meminta maaf padanya yang menangis tadi. Pelukan kyuhyun terlepas dan saat itu juga Siwon menyadari bahwa kyuhyun pingsan.

Siwon merebahkan tubuh kyuhyun di ranjang. Suhu tubuhnya Panas. Kyuhyun demam. Siwon menatap kyuhyun yang menutup matanya. Ada jejak air mata yang sama seperti dirinya disana. Entah kenapa ada rasa khawatir dengan keadaan orang yang terbaring itu.

* * *

(*o*)

* * *

"Ah aku lelah sekali.." itulah kalimat yang terlontar dari seorang heechul. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah. Seharian mencari dongsaengnya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Mereka sudah berekeliling Seoul dan mencari di daerah sekitar Seoul tapi tetap Saja tidak bertemu dengan kyuhyun.

Bahkan donghae sempat pingsan karena kelelahan dan tidak mau berhenti untuk bristirahat. Akhirnya Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk langsung membawa donghae kerumah duluan. Pencarian hanya dilanjutkan oleh Heechul dan Kibum.

"kalian sudah pulang? Apa ada petunjuk kemana perginya kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk kepada Heechul dan Kibum yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya Di sofa. Leeteuk membuatkan minuman Jahe hangat untuk keduanya. Dia tahu pasti dongsaengnya sangat kelelahan.

"Belum hyung.. ah rasanya mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami." Jawab Heechul sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Minumlah... Kalian pasti sangat lelah. Setidaknya minuman hangat ini bisa mengurangi lelah kalian."

"Ne,, Gomawo Teukie hyung.." jawab Kibum sambil mengambil cangkir minuman dan meminum Jahe hangatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan donghae hyung?" Heechul teringat dengan donghae yang tadi sempat pingsan.

"Dia sedang tidur sekarang. Setelah memaksanya untuk minum obat tentunya. Tadi sewaktu dia sadar, dia mencoba untuk mencari kyuhyun lagi. Sepertinya donghae merasa bersalah kyuhyun menghilang. Dia berpikir ini semua salahnya dan berhubungan dengan kasus tabrakannya tiga tahun yang lalu." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Oh iya.. apa sudah ada kabar dari Detektif Kang In?" Tanya Kibum.

"Entahlah.. Sepertinya juga sibuk dengan kasusnya yang lain." Leeteuk menjawab.

"Aiiisssh.. tidak bisakah dia Fokus pada Dongsaeng Kita?" Heechul merasa kesal.

"mana bisa begitu Heechul ah.. Dia itu aparatur Negara, tugasnya membantu semua rakyat bukan hanya kita."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hanya berharap kyuhyun baik-baik saja sekarang dimanapun dia berada.

"sudahlah sebaiknya kalian membersihkan diri kalian masing-masing kemudian makan setelah itu istirahat. Aku tidak ingin diantara kita ada yang sakit lagi. Arra?"

"ne, Teuki hyung" Akhirnya mereka menuju kamar masing-masing seperti yang diperintahkan hyung tertua mereka.

* * *

(*o*)

* * *

Siwon menatap kyuhyun yang masih setia menutup matanya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

' _Sebelum kau melenyapkanku. Aku akan menjadi dongsaengmu yang membuatmu bahagia. Merasakan kebahagiaan lagi.'_

Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun yang mulai mengganggu pikiran Siwon sebelim Kyuhyun pingsan tadi. ' _Benarkah?_ ' itu yang Siwon tanyakan dalam hatinya. Siwon belum beranjak dari kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun sejak pembicaraan mereka berdua tadi.

"Hahhhhh..." Siwon menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan menutup matanya kemudian membukanya lagi. Mengusap wajahnya secara kasar. Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kyuhyun lagi dikamarnya.

CKKLEK.. siwon keluar dari kamar yang ditempati kyuhyun. Setelah keluar kamar dia terperanjat melihat sosok yang sekarang ada didepannya. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya didepan kamar tempatnya menyembunyikan kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung,,? Se.. sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Siwon yang masih kaget dengan kedatangannya.

"Sejak tadi" jawab Yesung masih terlalu ambigu bagi Siwon.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini? Dan Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku disini? Apa jangan-jangan kau mengikutiku hyung?" tanya Siwon menyelidik.

"Ne,, aku mengikutimu dari rumah sakit tadi karena aku yakin kyuhyun bersamamu."

"lalu, jika kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah?" tanya Siwon datar. "Jebal,, hyung jangan ikut campur urusanku."

"Lalu apa aku harus diam saja? Aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti kyuhyun. Jebal,, Siwon ah. Jangan pernah lakukan itu. Aku mendengar semuanya Siwon ah. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan itu semua. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu keluarga Cho jika kau membiarkannya pergi Siwon ah. Jebal.." Yesung menatap Siwon dengan kesungguhan.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung... dengan membiarkannya pergi itu berarti memberikan kebahagiaan pada Keluarga Cho dan aku tidak pernah melakukan itu hyung." Siwon mulai mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Siwon ah.."

"Jebal hyung.. izinkan aku bahagia." Siwon memotong perkataan Yesung. "Kau tahu hyung, bahkan dia rela jika aku melenyapkannya. Dan kau pasti mendengar itu. Kyuhyun memohon padaku untuk menjadikannya dongsaengku dan dia berjanji akan membuatku bahagia. Bukankah kau juga menginginkan aku bahagia? Jadi aku akan melakukan apa yang dia minta sekaligus melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan padanya."

Yesung tidak tahu harus membalas apa dari lontaran kalimat yang dikeluarkan Siwon. Benar dia menginginkan Siwon. Tapi dengan caranya yang diam membiarkan perbuatan Siwon apakah itu hal yang benar.

"Ba..baiklah aku akan menutupi ini semua tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau tidak boleh melenyapkannya Siwon ah. Ini hyung lakukan demi kebahagiaanmu." Putus yesung pada akhirnya.

"baiklah aku akan membiarkannya hidup." Jawab Siwon pada yesung. "aa.. dan hyung, bukankah kau juga dokter pribadinya kyuhyun. Periksalah keadaannya karena dia pingsan tadi. Bukankah kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dia daripada aku?"

"yak.. dasar kau ini. Bukankah kau juga seorang dokter?"

Siwon tidak membalas perkataan Yesung dan pergi meninggalkannya menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Perasaanya sedang kacau saat ini. Sedangkan Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang ditempati kyuhyun. Memeriksa keadaannya.

* * *

(*o*)

* * *

Sudah tiga hari kyuhyun pergi tapi sama sekali belum ada kabar. Mereka semakin cemas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul, Leeteuk, Kibum juga Donghae. Apalagi mereka belum meberi kabar kepada orangtua mereka karena sibuknya mereka yang tidak bisa dihubungi.

Leeteuk hari ini memang tidak pergi ke perusahaan untuk bekerja. Semua urusan peerjaan ia serahkan kepada wakilnya. Begitupun dengan ketiga dongsaengnya yang lain. Mereka akan berencana mencari kyuhyun lagi hari ini.

TING TONG

Terdengar bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Salah satu pelayan rumah membukakan pintu. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk orang tersebut memsuki ruang tamu. Menunggu sang pemiliki rumah menemuinya. Setelah beberapa saat muculaah empat bersaudara Cho menghampiri Detektif Kang In.

"Ah detektif Kang In, apakah sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Leeteuk pada inti pembicaraan.

"Ne,, aku sudah mendpat data dari kepolisian tenang orang yang ditabrak Donghae ssi. Henry yang bernama lengkap Choi Henry, mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Cho Siwon dan Ayah bernama Choi Kiho serta ibu Choi Min seok. Keluarga Choi dulu memiliki perusahaan besar di Seoul dan sempat tinggal disini. Tapi 10 tahun yang lalu perusahannya dikabarkan bangkrut dan diambil oleh perusahaan keluargamu Leeteuk ssi, setelah kejadian itu, mereka berencana untuk pergi ke Gwangju, tapi ketika pergi sebuah kecelakaan terjadi membuat kedua orang tua Choi Henry dan Choi Siwon meninggal. Setelah itu mereka hidup berdua tanpa orang tua mereka dan pindah ke China."

"Oh yah,, Kemungkinan kenapa henry dimakamkan dan tidak ada keluarga yang muncul karena Choi Siwon yang berada di China tidak tahu tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa dongsaengnya." Detektif Kang In menambahkan.

Mereka cukup kaget dengan penjelasan dari detektif Kang In tentang keluarga Henry. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Detektif Kang In. Apalagi Donghae dia semakin merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dialami henry adalah tetap salahnya. Dia juga tidak bisa membayangkan hyungnya henry yang kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Donghae takut hyungnya henry akan membalas apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada dongsaengnya kyuhyun.

"hyung.. otteohke? Bagaimana kalau dia dendam dengan keluarga kita dan mencelakai kyuhyun.?" Tanya Donghae yang hampir menangis. Dia lah yang paling merasa bersalah disini.

"tenanglah Donghae ya.. kita tidak boleh berprasangka buruk. Belum tentu kan Choi Siwon yang melakukannya." Jawab Leeteuk bijak berusaha menyingkirkan perasangka buruknya dan yang lain.

"Detektif apakah semua yang terjadi sekarang ini dilakukan hyungnya henry yang bernama Choi Siwon itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku belum bisa menjawabnya Kibum ah. Apalagi tidak ada bukti sama sekali bahwa Choi Siwon yang melakukannya." Jawab Detektif Kang In.

"tapi bukankah besar kemungkinan bahwa Cho Siwon yang melakukannya. Karena berhubungan dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya. Bisa jadi dia menyalahkan kita dan kematian Henry?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ne, itu bisa saja. Tapi pihak kepolisian tidak mungkin menuduh orang tanpa bukti Heechul ssi. Paling tidak kita harus mencari buktinya." Jawab Detektif Kang In.

"Oh ya, Detektif.. Lalu di mana Keberadaan Choi Siwon sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk.

"untuk saat ini, aku juga masih mencari keberadaan Choi Siwon apakah masih berada di China apa belum."

Akhirnya pembicaraan panjang tetap berlanjut. Pembicaraan untuk menemukan Keberadaan dimana kyuhyun berada sekarang. Tapi juga belum ada titik temu dimanakah kyuhyun. Mereka hanya berharap masalah ini cepat selesai dan bisa berkumpul bersama lagi. Selalu berharap dimanapun kyuhyun berada dalam kondisi yang baik dan baik-baik saja.

* * *

(*o*)

* * *

Disinilah dua sosok manusia sekarang. Duduk diruang tunggu penumpang di Bandara International Incheon. Bersiap meninggalkan negaranya dan pergi ketempat yang jauh. Sedang menantikan seseorang yang ikut juga dengan mereka tapi sepertinya terlambat. Padahal setengah jam lagi pesawat akan berangkat.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka melihat sosok itu dengan langkah cepatnya mendekati mereka berdua.

"Mianhae Siwon ah, Kyuhyun ah.. aku terlambat." Kata Yesung dengan nafas tak beraturan sehabis tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka.

"Gwenchana hyung.. Kajja.. sepuluh menit lagi pesawat akan berangkat."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga meninggalkan Korea Selatan tanpa diketahui siapapun. Sebelum pergi meraka sepakat untuk mengganti identitas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai.. hai... annyeong.. lama ga jumpa.. terakhir ketemu kapan? 16 hari yang lalu ya kan. Mian lama Updatenya. Hari ini baru dapat ACC dari dosen pembimbing I skripsinya. Revisi terus.. lagi pusing mikir skripsi ga kelar2 baru jalan BAB 1, belum BAB 2,3,4,5. Haha *curcol ceritanya

Dan jujur aja aku sempet mentok gaak ada ide sama sekali buat lanjut nih FF.

tapi

Ni chapternya paling panjang looh 8 halaman di Ms word. Kkk~ dan terlepas bagaimana ceritanya tapi aku nulisnya pakai mikir pakai perasaan. So, kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun guys lewat **REVIEW** kalian. ^_^

Banyak Reader baru yang barru nemu FF ini katanya. Nemunya dimana siiih emang? Di Spam yah.. *abaikan

* * *

 **Thank to 30 Reviewer di Chapter sebeleumnya**

* * *

 **Songkyurina :** haha aku juga bingung mau balas review mu gimana. Kkk~ but makasih review nya. Udah dilanjut ya ^^ kalo kamu bingung ngasih reeview apa? Kasih aja review cerita buat chapter selanjutnya. Hehe :)

 **Angel sparkyu :** kapan sadar kalo kematian henry takdir? Aku juga tidak tahu chingu :p udah lanjut ya ^^

 **Mmzza** : aturan darimana FF berhenti ditengah jalan ditilang polisi? Kkkk~ yang ada skripsiku yg ga boleh berhenti. Tapi FF tetep lanjut terus kok sampai END ^^

 **dd** : siwon dibuat mati? Yang lain pada ga rela. Siwon jahat aja pada ga rela. Kkkkk~

 **Awaelfkyu13** : Aduuh aku ga bisa nyiksa kyu... bingung juga cara nyiksa orang gimana.. hehehe.. mianhae ^^

 **Kyuhae :** mian lanjutannya lama ya... hehe pokoknya baca aja lanjutannya. Trus review lagi deh. ^^ :p

 **Meimeimayra** : Aamiin.. semoga skripsiku lancar. Makasih doanya apakah siwon akan setega itu? Menurut chingu gimana? Hehe ^^

 **Wonhaesung Love :** makasih reviewnya .. ya aku juga belum mastiin gimana endingnya. Mungkin chapter depan kalo bisa. Haha. Belum tau lah pokoknya. Jangan lupa review lagi. Haha ^^

 **Cuttiekyu** : diapain sama siwon? Aku juga ga tau deh chingu :p thanks and review again okay :p ^^

 **Ladyelf11** : siwon ga cocok ya jadi jahat? Haha mian deh ntar aku baikin dia biar insyaf. ^^ makasih karena kamu bilang suka FF nya. Hahaha :)

 **cho sabil :** iya ini udah dilanjut ya... makasih dan review lagi. Oke ^^

 **cinya :** Aamiin.. semoga skripsiku sukses. Duh makasih buat kehebohannyaa di review. Maunya siwon ngapain kyu emang? Kenapa harus tutup mukaa? Kan ga ada yang liat ^^ kkkk~

 **Nanakyu :** iya ini aku dah lanjut saat mencoba Free. Hehe. Ide kamu yang terakhir akan aku terima chingu.. hayo ide apa? Inget ga? Kkk~ makasih idenya. ^^

 **Aya** : welcome reader baru. Gpp baru review di chapter 9. Kkk~ Fighting juga buat yang review. Jangan bosen reviewnya ^^

 **loeloe07 :** hai kita yg pernah ketemu di ig. Hehe. Siwon jangan jahat lama2? Ya nanti dicoba bikin insyaf ya. Biar religious lagi. ^^ udah lanjut nih. Mian lama

 **lydiasimatupang2301 :** oke udah di lanjut ya... mian lama chingu ^^

 **Shashakyu :** iya emang kalo keasikan baca enak lanjut baca dulu baru Review. Aku seringnya juga gitu. Gpp deh.. makasih reviewnya. Lanjutannya jangan lupa baca n Jangan lupa Review lagi ya. ^^

 **Jihyunelf :** aneh ya liat siwon jahat.? Hehe sekali-kali dalam FF jdi jahatlah chingu. Yang penting kehidupan asli orangnya baek.. kkk~ :p

 **d5 :** gimana caranya bikin kyu menderita? Hehe pokoknya baca aja deh lanjutannya.. haha.. maafkan saya karena lama chingu ^^

 **Anna05 :** aduh makasih ya, kamu reader pengertian banget deh,, suruh fokus skripsi dulu ga nuntut update cepet.. kkk~. Aamiin semoga skripsiku lancar, dipermudah dan dapat nilai yang baik. Makasih doanya. ^_^

 **Kyupil94 :** jangan ada yang jahat? Lah terus kalo baik semua gimana? Hehe.. yah intinya beginilah lanjutannya. ^_^

 **:** gimana sikap kyu biar siwon bisa baik chingu? Hehe kasih tau idenya. Kkk~ ^^

 **Pcycky :** pesannya kok belum kesampaian terus ya chingu.. hehe.. duuh ntar coba diselipin pesan henry itu. Kkk~

 **Desviana407 :** duuh maafkanlah siwon pada FF ini Chingu. Kkk~ yah beginilah ceritanya. Hehe ^^ makasih suka sama Ffnya. Semoga tetep suka lanjutannya ya ^^

 **Sparkyubum** : greget bgt ama siwon di FF ini ya? Hahaha aku juga ga tau mesti kaya gimana. Beginalah ceritanya :p ^^ BTW makasih bgt ya buat reviewnya... Rajin banget review dari chapter pertama sampai sekarang.

 **Hyunhua** : pokoknya makasih buat reviewnya yang panjaaaang. Sampai aku bingun ngasih tanggapan gimana. Tanggapannya lewat ceritanya aja ya.. ehehe ^^ jangan bosen reviewnya :)

 **Chingu :** annyeong chingu ya.. reader baru... ah gpp baru review chapter 9.. hehe.. iya aku lagi pusing banget gara2 skripsi. Kkk~ semoga tetep suka lanjutannya. ^^

 **Nfs :** makasih sarannya ^^ hehe... semoga tetep suka lanjutannya yang begini ini deh hehe :)

 **Chi Sabil :** mian ga update2... mentok ide plus lagi skripsi juga... dah update ya..

* * *

 **OH YA MAKASIH BUAT 19 CHINGU YANG FOLLOW CERITA INI**

Annishi692 | Awaelfkyu13 | Captain Potato | Desviana407 | SeoWoo1803 | Aprilliaryusa.19 | Bintang15 | chairun | cronos01 | | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | lianclouds | loeloe07 | lydiasimatupang2307 | meimeimayra | okaocha | tinimie | widiantini9

* * *

 **DAN 23 CHINGU YANG FAVORIT CERITA INI**

Anna505 | Annishi692 | Awaelfkyu13 | Captain Potato | Desviana407 | Missbabykyu | Shinjoo24 | Aprilliaryusa.19 | bintang15 | chae121 | cronos01 | | | kihyunelf, kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | lianclouds | loeloe07 | lydiasimatupang2307 | mmzza | okaocha | pcyckh | widiantini9

* * *

 **Dan makasih buat yang nyempetin waktu buat ketiganya.**

* * *

 **20 Januari 2016**


	11. Chapter 11

**Secret Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **By : Tary Sa**

* * *

" **Maaf kalo ada Typo"**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **Cho Kyuhyun (Marcus), Yesung (Jeremy), Siwon (Andrew), etc**

* * *

 **Selamat Membaca**

* * *

Disinilah mereka sekarang salah satu kota terkenal di Amerika yaitu Kota New York. Salah satu kota Metropolitan terpadat di dunia. Mencoba memulai hidup baru dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Walaupun tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Mereka baru saja memasuki sebuah Apartement yang akan mereka tempati selama berada di New York. Apartement yang cukup besar untuk mereka tempati dengan empat kamar dan segala Fasilitas yang ada. Raut kelelahan jelas terlihat diwajah mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun langsung memasuki kamar masing-masing setelah tadi sudah ditentukan kamar mana yang akan mereka tempati.

Salah satu pemuda yang berwajah agak pucat memasuki kamar yang diperuntukan untuk dirinya. Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Dia merasa sangat lelah dengan penerbangan tadi. Menatap langit kamar-kamarnya. Tanpa terasa sebuah cairan bening keluar dari matanya. Mengingat orang-orang yang jauh darinya sekarang. Bahkan ketika sudah membulatkan tekat untuk ikut ke sini. Rasa sesak karena meninggalkan mereka itupun sangat terasa.

' _Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk kita hyungdeul. Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae.. semoga kalian tetap bahagia dan menjalani hidup kalian dengan baik. Saranghae hyungdeul.'_

Kyuhyun mencoba mengeluarkan rasa sesak didadanya dengan menangis seorang diri di kamar. Sungguh dia tidak ingin menyesali keputusannya. Semua dia lakukan untuk kebaikan semuanya. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini, tidak akan ada lagi masalah yang lebih besar karena orang itu dan dirinya.

.

 **Flashback Beginning**

Yesung memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun yang sedang pingsan di kamarnya. Memeriksa tekanan darah yang ternyata sangat rendah. Menatap wajah yang terlihat sangat pucat itu.

"Kyuhyun ah, mianhae.. aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Sungguh, aku menyayangi Siwon tapi aku juga tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan dirimu dan keluargamu. Eottohke, Kyuhyun ah..." Monolog Yesung seorang diri.

Tidak lama setelah itu Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar membawakan obat dan makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Yesung pun memberi tempat untuk Siwon. Dia pun mendekati Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya yang seharian memang belum makan dan minum obat pastinya.

" _Kyuhyuan Ah, ireona_.." Siwon pun menepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah sadar ia melihat Yesung dan Siwon yang berada di sisi ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Makanlah dan minum obatmu." Ucap Siwon sembari membantu Kyuhyun untuk mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa agak takut dan canggung terhadap Siwon pun hanya menuruti perintahnya tanpa membantah.

Setelah selesai makan dan minum obatnya. Siwon memulai mengajak bicara lagi kepada Kyuhyun dan masih ada Yesung di tempat itu. "Kyuhyun ah..." yang hanya dibalas tatapan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin akan membuatku bahagia dan menjadi dongsaengku?" tanya Siwon to the point.

"e..? Ah ne Siwon ssi.." Jawab Kyuhyun masih tampak ragu dan hanya dibalas senyum sinis oleh siwon.

"jeongmalyo?" tanya siwon lagi.

"Ne,," sambil mengangguk.

"Kereum... kau harus ikut aku ke New York besok." Jawab Siwon datar.

"Mwo?" jawab Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Siwon ah,, apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung karena keputusan Siwon yang terkesan mendadak itu.

"Hyung.. bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya tadi kalau dia ingin menjadi dongsaengku dan membuatku bahagia? Jadi dia harus ikut aku ke New York dan meninggalkan hyungdeulnya yang ada di sini. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kehidupan baruku bersama DONGSAENG BARUKU." Sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya dan Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya pasrah.

"Tapi Siwon ah,, itu hanya keputusan sepihak yang kau ambil. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun dan Hyungdeunya. Jebal Siwon ah,, hentikan semua ini. Apalagi rencanamu?" Tanya Yesung yang tidak bisa menerima keputusan Siwon.

"Baiklah hyung.. aku ikut denganmu." Kata Kyuhyun yang menyela pebicaraan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya tidak mau mereka bertengkar karena dirinya dan entahlah kenapa kyuhyun bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan hyung? Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan ha? Bahkan dia sudah menyetujuinya. Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihatku bahagia? Jdi hargailah keputusanku." Kata Siwon telak untuk Yesung.

"Tapi Siwon ah,, mereka keluarganya pasti sedang mencari Kyuhyun. Dan kau Kyuhyun.. apa kau idak khawatir dengan Hyungdeul mu yang mencarimu?" tanya Yesung lantang yang tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran keduanya.

Siwon tidak menanggapi dan tidak mau menanggapi perkataan Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam.

Perdebatan terus berlanjut dan sampai keputusan mereka pergi bertiga menjadi Final dari pembicaraan malam itu.

 **Flashback End**

Kyuhyun kembali berpikir akan keputusan yang dia ambil. Ia sudah membulatkan tekat akan membuat Siwon bahagia. Itulah Misinya sekarang. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Bahwa masih ada orang di sekelilingnya dengan tulus.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Bagaimana dengan kediaman Cho?

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho hari ini sudah kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Sebenarnya belum selesai juga. Tapi mereka lebih memilih kembali kerumahnya karena berita hilangnya anak bungsu sudah sampai ketelinga mereka.

"Jungso ah..." suara Eomma Cho menggema ke seluruh ruangan Mansion Cho tersebut.

"Yeobo,, tenanglah.. ini masih pagi dan kita juga baru saja sampai." Suara Tuan Cho mencoba menenangkan.

"tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang yeobo.. uri Kyuhyunie menghilang dan mereka tidak mengabari kita." Terdengar suara yang mulai serak dari sang istri dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"E-eomma... A-appa" Leeteuk a.k.a Jungsoo terdengar gugup melihat kedua orangtuanya yang sudah pulang.

Ketiga putera Cho yang lain Heechul, Donghae dan Kibum pun menuruni tangga menghampiri kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah pulang. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di ruang utama keluarga dan duduk disofa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa Kyuhyun menghilang. Apa kalian tidak bisa menjaga dongsaeng kalian dengan baik?" Eomma Cho terlihat sangat marah kepada keempat anaknya.

"Mianhae Eomma..." Jungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi dan mereka semua hanya saling menunduk tidak berani menatap kedua orang tua mereka.

"ini semua salahku Eomma. Semua ini gara-gara aku Eomma,, Appa,, Mianhae." Suara Donghae ikut menyahuti.

"Ani.. Ini semua salahku Eomma.. Andai waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Sanggah Kibum.

"Maafkan kita Eomma. Kita berempat tidak bisa menjaganya." Heechul ikut bersuara.

Eomma dan Appa Cho hanya menghela nafas dan mulai melunak melihat ekspresi rasa bersalah dari keempat anaknya. Bagaimanapun itu diluar kehendak mereka semua.

"Sudahlah.. ini semua sudah terjadi. Kalian ceritakanlah secara detail kepada kami apa yang terjadi." Suara bijak Tuan Cho menengahi pembicaraan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka semua Jungsoo, Heechul, Donghae dan Kibum menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama Appa dan Eommanya tidak ada.

"Apa benar ini berhubungan dengan kecelakaanmu tiga tahun yang lalu Donghae?" tanya Appa Cho.

"aku juga tidak tahu Appa. Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi. Mianhae Appa.. ini semua benar-benar karena salahku" Jawab Donghae sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah.. ini semua musibah untuk keluarga kita Donghae. Tidak ada yang salah atau dipersalahkan dalam kejadian ini. Appa akan berusaha mengerahkan semua anak buah Appa untuk mencari uri Kyuhyunie." Jawab Tuan Cho bijak.

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan bersama. Eomma akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita dan tidak ada yang boleh sakit lagi. Arra~ Eomma yakin uri Kyuhyunie akan baik-baik saja."

"Nde,, Eomma,," jawab mereka meng-Amini perkataan Eommanya bahwa Uri Kyuhyunie kan baik-baik saja.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

"Kyuhyun ah.." suara Yesung terdengar sambil membuka pintu Kyuhyun dan langsuk masuk.

"k-kau menangis." Yesung terkejut melihat Kyuhyun sepertia sehabis menangis dan mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Anio.. hyung.. Ah di sini banyak debu dan aku.. aku baru selesai membersihkan kamarku." Jawab Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Begitukah?"

"Nde.."

"Baiklah sekarang kita keruang makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita bertiga." Ucap Yesung sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

Di ruang makan sudah ada Siwon yang sudah menunggu mereka berdua untuk makan bersama.

"Wah jjajangmyeon?" ucap Kyuhyun ceria dan melupakan kesedihannya.

"Ne,, kau suka? Aku sengaja membawa bahannya daari korea. Aku tahu kita pasti belum bisa beradaptasi dengan makanan disini." Jawab Yesung yang senang melihat raut muka Kyuhyun yang ceria.

"Tentu aku suka hyung. Ini makanan favoritku. Gomawo Hyungie" Jawab Kyuhyun Antusias.

"Cheonma.. Kyu.. Cha~ makanlah yang banyak. Bukankah kau masih dalam masa pemulihan?" Jawab Yesung yang tak kalah antusias sambil memberikan semangkuk besar penuh jjajangmyeon. Tanpa banyak ba bi bu lagi Kyuhyun langsung menyumpitkan Jjajangmyeon ke mulutnya sampai penuh.

"Otte..?" Tanya Yesung setelah kyuhyun mengunyah habis makanannya.

"mmmm... Mashitta.. kau ternyata sangat pintar memasak jjajangmyeon Hyung." Jawan Kyuhyun semangat.

"Benarkah..? baiklah aku akan sering memasakkan Jjajangmyeon untukmu disini. Kita bisa memesan bahannya dari Korea." Jawab Yesung senang.

"Benarkah. Jhoha." Mata Kyuhyun berbinar seperti anak kecil dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Ehmmmm" suara deheman dari Siwon memecah interaksi mereka berdua. Tak tahukah disini ada orang yang merasa terabaikan dari tadi karena interaksi merekan berdua. Dan dua orang itu hanya menatap Siwon penuh tanda tanya.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun polos dengan mata bulatnya. Ah membuat Siwon merasa semakin sebal selain merasa diaabaikan mereka juga tidak peka. Tapi melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuatnya Gemas.

Tanpa ingin menjawab Siwon langsung memakan Jjajangmyeon dengan asal dan raut muka Sebal. Sepertinya ada rasa cemburu atau iri melihat kedekatan dan keakraban mereka berdua disini. Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya salin pandang tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah Kyu.. ayo kita lanjutkan makannya. Ingat kau harus menghabiskannya ne? Ah dan jangan lupa minum obatmu dan habis itu kita semua istirahat."

"ne,, hyung"

Acara makan tetap berlanjut dan diselingi pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Siwon sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pembicaraan mereka kalau ingin tahu. Sebenarnya interaksi mereka sebagai kakak-adik mengingatkannya pada Henry. Tanpa menghabiskan makanannya Siwon menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan mereka berdua. Dan mereka berdua juga masih asyik dengan obrolan mereka.

Didalam kamar Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka melihat keakraban mereka berdua. ' _Bukankah dia bilang ingin menjadi dongsaengku? Tapi kenapa malah asyik dengan Yesung Hyung.. harusnya dia berusaha mendekatiku? Aiiisssh... apa yang aku pikirkan. Sungguh hal yang tidak penting. Henry ah... Hyung Bogoshipo..._ '. Siwon hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tanpa ia sadari dia sudah mulai melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk balas dendam dan tumbuh sebenih kasih sayang yang belum terlihat terhadap orang yang dibawanya kemari. New York City.

In the Morning.

"Kyuhyun ah.. aku sudah mendaftarkanmu kuliah di _NY University_ jurusan musik. Kau datanglah ke Kampus hari ini. Aku akan mengantarmu tapi sampai depan kampus. Karena aku dan Yesung hyung juga harus bekerja di _NY Hospital_." Kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada diruang tengah sambil bermalas-malasan. Menunggu masakan Yesung matang yang sedang sibuk di dapur dan tidak ada yang mau membantunya. Mereka sekarang kompak kalau untuk satu ini.

"tapi Hyung.. aku takut, tidak bisakah kau menemaniku. Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat? Dan lagi aku baru pertama kali kesini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aiisshh kau ini berlebihan sekali. Tenanglah, aku punya kenalan orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai dongsaeng sendiri juga kuliah disitu. Dia juga yang akan menjagamu dan mengawasimu. Jadi nanti kau akan ditemani olehnya dan tidak perlu khawatir kau akan tersesat. Arra..?"

"Arraseo hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun. "Keunde.. Hyung. Kenapa aku harus diawasi?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melakukan hal macam-macam."

"macam-macam bagaimana?"

"sudahlah.. atau kau ingin keliling sendirian keliling gedung kampusmu?"

"Anio.. anio.. baiklah. Tapi hyung aku juga tidak pelu dijaga. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Aishh Kyu.. kau ini cerewat sekali."

"aku cerewet? Yak.. bukankah kau juga?"

"selain kau cerewet kau juga tidak sopan Kyu.. panggil aku Hyung." Kata Siwon sambil melotot kearah Kyuhyun.

"Hahahah hyung.. Kau lucu sekali. Matamu seperti kuda." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Siwon.

"Mwo? Yak.. kau ini sudah Cerewet, tidak sopan kau juga menyebalkan." Kata Siwon sambil melempar bantal kearah Kyuhyun.

"haha Hyung.. appo.. mian.. minahae.. hahaha.." Kyuhyun masih tertawa melihat ekspresi Siwon yang tadi dan membuat Siwon merasa sebal dan entahlah... mereka akhirnya tertawa lepas bersama-sama. Menertawai kekonyolan mereka. Sepertinya dinding pembatas kecanggungan diantara mereka perlahan mulai runtuh dengan sendirinya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengkahiri perdebatan mereka dan menuju ruang makan karena sarapan yang dibuat Yesung sudah siap.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

 _NY University_

"Sehabis kuliah aku juga akan menjemputumu." Kata Siwon sebelum Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Arraseo Hyung.."

"Kau tunggulah didepan nanti orang yang aku bicarakan akan menemuimu."

"ne hyung.."

Kyuhyun pun turun dari mobil dan Siwon juga melanjukan mobilnya untuk bekerja dirumah sakit. setelah menunggu beberapa Saat orang yang dibicarakan Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hy.. _Are you Marcus Choi_?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Yes, i am. Who are you?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

" _hay.. i am Kris. I am here to help you. Andrew Choi calling me and He said that his brother will be study here. Nice to meet you."_

"Nice to meet you too." Mereka akhirnya berjabat tangan.

"oh ya Marc.. hari ini aku akan mengantarkanmua ke bagian administrasi pengurusan formulir mahasiswa mu dan setelah itu kau bisa kuliah. Kita juga satu Jurusan Seni Musik."

"Benarkah?"

"Emm" hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kris.

"syukurrlah.. aku takut Sendirian disini dan tidak punya teman."

"aku akan jadi temanmu. Oke?"

"Oke.. oh Kris,, by the way. Bagaimana kau bisa kenal Siwon.. maksudku Andrew hyung?"

"ah aku dulu teman Henry ketika di China. Aku juga tidak tahu ternyata Andrew juga punya _brother_ selaian Henry. Dan seingatku dulu Henry tidak pernah cerita bahwa ia mempunyai kakak satu lagi." Jawab Kris seadanya. Kyuhyun hanya canggung dengan jawaban itu. Ternyata Kris tidak tahu bahwa dia bukanlah dongsaengnya Siwon yang sesungguhnya. Bukankah itu wajar.

"Benarkah kau temannya Henry? Bisakah kau ceritakan bagaimana Henry?" tanya Kyuhyun dan sebenarnya Kris agak bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. "Ah.. aku dan Henry tidak terlalu dekat karena aku di Korea dan mereka di China.

"Oh.. yah dia teman yang menyenangkan. Selalu ceria dan selalu bisa membuat orang disekitarnya bahagia. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan meninggalkan kita seecepat itu." Bola mata Kris menjadi sayu. Ada rasa kehilangan disitu dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu.

"Ah benarkah?"

"mmm.. untung Andrew masih mempunyaimu sebagai adik, jadi dia masih punya keluarga lain. Dulu aku sangat khawatir melihatnya begitu terpuruk ketika kehilangan Henry. Apalagi Setelah kecelakaan Henry di Korea, Andrew menyusulnya dan aku tidak tahu kabarnya sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu aku mendapakan kontak lagi dengannya." Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah pasti Siwon hyung. Pasti ini begitu berat untuknya.

"Apalagi orangtua kalian yang sudah tidak ada. Ini pasti berat untukmu juga kan mark?"

"oh.. i-iya. Aku tidak ingin melihat Andrew hyung sedih lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"kalian bisa salin menjaga Marc." Jawab Kris sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya setelah bercerita sepanjang perjalanan mereka sampai diruang administrasi dan melanjutakn perjalanan mereka menuju ke kelas musik. Yah mereka berada pada kelas yang sama. Jadi itu menguntungkan untuk Kyuhyun. Paling tidak dia tidak perlu repot mencari kelas untuk ikut kuliah.

Selesai kuliah mereka langsung keluar menuju depan halaman kampus. "oh ya Mark.. aku sudah menelpon Andrew untuk menjemputmu sekarang. Maaf Mark, aku masih ada urusan jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu menunggu Andrew."

"it's okay. Aku bisa menunggu sendiri Kris. _Thank you so much for today_. Kamu sudah banyak membantuku hari ini."

" _no problem. I am so happy for being help you."_

Setelah Kris pamit pulang tidak lama sebuah mobil yang ditunggu kyuhyun datang.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Mansion Cho

Malam menjelang Keluarga Cho yang sibuk dengan rutinitas hariannya pun sudah kembali kerumah. Setelah membereskan diri mereka menuju tempat bersanta keluarga menunggu hidangan makan malam yang sedang disiapkan Eomma dan para pelayannya.

"Hyung.. apa belum ada kabar dari Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

"belum.. Hae ya.. sebenarnya kemana.. dimana dia. Ah aku sampai tidak Fokus kerja memikirkan uri kyuhyunie yang menghilang." Jawab Leeteuk sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Appa dan keempat anaknya hanya dapat terdiam. Sungguh mereka begiti khawatir, penasaran, rindu dengan kehadirann Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghilang. Mereka takut tidak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun lagi.

"hyung aku merindukannya. Tidak ada yang mengganggu kita lagi setelah dia tidak ada. Tidak ada suara berisiknya ketika bermain game atau tidak mau memakan sayuran. Tidak ada suara rengekannya yang selalu minta dibelikan kaset game terbaru. Tidak ada..." Donghae tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"tenaglah Hae ya.. kita semua juga mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun." Jawab Heechul.

"Apa dia makan dengan baik seperti kita? Apa dia sehat sekarang?" lirih Donghae dengan suara bergetar. Semua termenung dengan ucapan Donghae.

Suara langkah salah satu Pelayan yang menghampiri mereka membuyarkan semuanya. "Maaf Tuan.. ada Surat untuk kalian"

"Surat?" tanya Kibum.

"Ye, tuan muda. Saya tidak tahu dari siapa dan hanya tertera alamat Rumah ini."

"baiklah.. terimakasih Ajumma." Jawab Jungsoo sambil mengambil Surat itu.

Mereka hanya menatap Surat putih itu aneh. Karena penasaran mereka langsung membuka surat itu.

' _Teruntuk yang tercinta Appa, Eomma, Hyungdeul'_

Satu baris dalam surat itu membuat mereka terkejut. Satu pemikiran mereka tentang prngirim surat itu. "KYUHYUN".

"Jungsoo ah, bacakanlah surat itu yang keras untuk kami" pinta Appa Cho.

"Nde, Appa."

.

' _Anyeong Appa, Eomma, Hyungdeul..._

 _Mianhae.. mianhae.. setelah kalian membaca surat yang aku kirim ini, aku sudah tidak berada di Korea. Mianhae aku yang pergi tanpa memberitahu kalian. Sampai saat aku kembali bisakah kalian tetap hidup bahagia? Kalian harus hidup baik tanpa dongsaeng yang merepotkan sepertiku! Arrachi?_

 _Mianhae Eomma,, Appa,, Kyu belum bisa membuat kalian bangga seperti Hyungdeul yang lain. Kalian adalah bulan dan matahariku yang selalu menerangi di setiap siang dan malamku. Eomma,, Appa,, Saranghae.._

 _Hyungdeul,, aku juga menyanyangi kalian. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku akan hidup dengan baik disini. Aku janji. Sungguh.. kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan atau mengkhawatirkan aku di Sini. Bisakah aku meminta kepada kalian untuk tidak membawa kasus yang menimpaku Ke pihak kepolisian. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka. Mereka menyayangiku seperti kalian. Jadi Aku mohon, hentikan kasus ini._

 _Kalian tidak usah mencariku. Aku janji akan kembali dengan keadaan yang baik. Tapi mian.. aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian dimana aku sekarang._

 _Mianhae.. hanya ini yang bisa ku tulis untuk kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja dan hidup dengan bahagia di Sini. Jadi kalian tidak boleh mengkhartirkanku dan hidup dengan bahagia. Arrachi?_

 _Nb: Kalian harus Janji hidup dengan baik atau aku tidak akan kembali._

 _-Kyu-_

 _._

"Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja" Ucap Donghae.

"tidak ada di Korea? Apa dia pergi keluar negeri?" Tanya Kibum.

"dan siapa mereka?" tanya Heechul.

"Sudahlah setidaknya kita tahu bahwa uri Kyuhyunie sedang baik-baik saja sekarang." Ucap Tuan Cho.

"nde Appa." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Tapi apa tadi ancaman di akhir suratnya? Cihh.. berani dia tidak kembali. Akan kuseret dia dan mengurungnya. Lihat saja dongsaeng aku akan menemukanmu sebelum kau kembali." Ucap Heechul yakin.

"kita harus hidup dengan baik agar kita bisa menemukan Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia bilang baik-baik saja tapi kita harus mengetahuinya secara langsung." Ucap sang Appa.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Setidaknya sebuah surat yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun mengurangi rasa khawatir mereka. Walaupun mereka tidak tahu dimana Kyuhyun sekarag tapi mereka percaya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

 _At Apartement (New York)_

Mereka sedang bersantai diruang tengah sambil menonton acara Televisi. Mereka memakai layanan TV berlangganan satelit jadi bisa menikmati acara hiburan Korea.

"bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini Kyuhyun ah?" tanya Yesung sambil menonton.

"Menyenangkan Hyung. Apalagi ada Kris yang menemaniku. Jadi aku tidak terlalu takut di kampus baru."

"Syukurlah. Aku takut kau susah beradaptasi di Sini."

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Siwon yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil memberikan bingkisan untuknya.

"Apa ini Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukalah." Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka bingkisan yang diberikan Siwwon.

"kau yakin memberikanku ini Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"tentu saja. Ini agar aku mudah berhubungan denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat dan hilang di sini?" Jawab Siwon.

"Gomawo hyung... aku tahu kau orang yang sangat baik." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Siwon erat.

"tapi.. aku tidak mau kau menghubungi mereka."

"Arra... aku tidak akan menghubungi mereka sampai kau mengizinkannya hyung."

Kyuhyun menerima pemberian dari Siwon dengan senang. Sebuah _Handphone_ pengeluaran terbaru. Paling tidak akan memudahkan mereka dalam komunikasi selama mereka tinggal di NY.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

Sumpah pegel banget ngetik 10 lembar.

Alur Cerita makin dipercepat.. ingin segera mendekati Ending.. haha

 **Review** yang banyak ya.. kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun n hargailah ketikan ini. Aku ngetik 10 lembar kalian cukup ngetik 1 kalimat. Oke? ^_^

Lagi Sibuk mikir Skripsi jadi Tidak Janji Update Cepet. Tapi tetep aku usahain selalu.

* * *

 **Thank for Review**

 **Ladyelf11 | Awaelfkyu13 | Aya | Hwang635 | Nanakyu | angel sparkyu | Wonhaesung Love | cinya | Reina | Songkyurina | Guest | dewidossantosleite | mmzzaa | kyuhae | Cho Sabil | lydiasimatupang2301 | dd | Cuttiekyu94 | Annisah563 | Chingu | Desviana407 | | pcycky | Anna505 | Nfs | Hyunhua | Guest2 | Aprilliyaryua.19 | Ekaokta2434**

* * *

 **Thank For Follow & Favorite**

* * *

 **8 Februari 2016**


	12. Chapter 12

**SECRET LOVE**

 **CHAPTER 12**

* * *

Warning :

Alur semakin tidak jelas. Entah Alur ini Cepat apa lambat. Ada Typonya sudah Pasti. Susah dipahami dan dimengerti.

* * *

 **-SELAMAT MEMBACA-**

* * *

Sudah satu tahun mereka menjalani hidup disini, lengkap dengan kesibukan yang ada. Dua diantara mereka berharap bahwa ini adalah hidup mereka yang baru. Tapi tidak bagi yang satunya. Walaupun dia juga bahagia bersama mereka, tapi sesungguhnya dia juga merindukan hal yang lain. Keluarga sesungguhnya, karena sebuah ikatan darah tidak akan pernah terganti dengan apapun dan siapapun. Tapi dia juga bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat semuanya berakhir dengan indah.

.

.

" _hay Marc,, what are you doing here?"_

" _oh Kris.. nothing. I just miss someone."_

" _who?"_

" _my family."_

" _but your familiy.. aren't they Jeremy and Andrew?"_

" _yeah, they are my family but... oh nothing. Forget it okay!. Let's go to the class."_

Kyuhyun a.k.a Marcus beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menarik Kris menuju ke kelas Musik. Menyisahkan sebuah rasa penasaran dibenak Kris. Siapa keluarga Mark yang lain. Pasalnya Kris memang tidak mengetahui seluruh cerita kehidupan Marcus, Andrew dan Jeremy.

" _Hey,, what are you thinking about. Let's go or we'll be late now."_ Dan suara Mark langsung membuyarkan pikiran Kris saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya berharap Kris tidak akan bercerita macam-macam tentang apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Bisa menjadi masalah jika Kris bertanya langsung pada _Hyung_ -nya Siwon a.k.a Andrew.

Tanpa terasa jadwal kuliah hari ini sudah selesai. Kyuhyun tidak ingin langsung pulang menuju Apartement-nya yang ditempati bersama hyungdeul-nya. Kris telah berpamitan kepada Kyuhyun akan langsung pulang karena dia ada pekerjaan Part-time di salah satu restoran Korea di NY. Terkadang Kyuhyun akan mampir ke tempat kerja Kris jika ia sedang merindukan makanan khas asal Negaranya itu. Tapi hari ini ia ingin berjalan-jalan dipusat kota _New York_ itu. Sebenarnya dia hanya merindukan suasana Kota Seoul karena dulu dia akan sering jalan-jalan dengan salah satu hyugdeulnya di beberapa pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli hal-hal yang mereka sukai. Dan Toko Kaset Game adalah hal yang tak pernah telupakan.

' _Ah... Hyungdeul neomu bogoshippeo.'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir mengingat semua kenangan itu. Baru setahun dia pergi tapi kenapa begitu lama dan sulit. Rasa kerinduan yang selalu ia pendam sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia tunjukan kepada Siwon maupun Yesung. Kakinya terus melangkah pelan melewati ramainya orang yang berlalu-lalang berjalan di Pusat Kota NY.

' _Kyuhyun ah, karena hari ini aku menerima gaji pertama aku akan membelikanmu Kaset Game terbaru, Kajja kita pergi jalan-jalan_ ' –Donghae hyung. Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa arah melewati beberapa pusat pertokoan.

' _Kyuhyun ah, karena akhir-akhir ini kau sering sakit. ayo kita makan diluar. Hyung akan mentraktirmu dan khusus untukmu dan kau harus selalu sehat. Arrachi.'_ –Jungsoo Hyung. ' _Andwe.. kenapa hanya Kyuhyun yang diajak makan diluar. Kita juga ikut'_ Kyuhyun mulai menahan sebuah kristal bening yang bersiap keluar dipelupuk matanya.

' _yak.. maknae kenapa kau menangis. Siapa yang membuatmu menangis hyung akan membuat perhitungan dengan orang itu_.' ' _jangan cengeng magnae. Keluarga Cho harus kuat._ ' –Heechul hyung. Kyuhyun mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit. Menahan sebuah kristal yang akan meluncur dari mata indahnya.

' _Kyu... Ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah. Hyung akan selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu Arrachi. Kyu kita menyayangimu dan akan selalu menyanyangimu karena kita adalah keluarga sampai kapanpun'_ –Kibum Hyung

' _Hyung kalian sehat kan. Eomma Appa.. kalian juga kan. Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae..'_

Kyuhyun berjalan sampai ke area Taman yang ada disana. Mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi taman dalam diam. Ia ingin menghubungi mereka. Kyuhyun bersalah karena tak memberi kabar kepada mereka setelah selembar surat yang dikirimkannya dulu. Tapi semua butuh waktu. Dia harus meyakinkan Siwon Hyung-nya untuk mau bertemu keluarganya. Sebersit harapan dihati Kyuhyun adalan menjadikan Siwon sebagai anggota keluarganya. Tapi apakan itu bisa, mengingat Donghae Hyung yang tidak sengaja menabrak Henry hingga tewas dan kehilangan anggota keluarganya satu-satunya.

 _Drrrt.. drrrttt..._

" _Marc.. where are you now.. ini sudah larut malam."_

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar Hyung. _I'll go home now. Sorry, I'll to be late_ "

" _it's okay. Cepatlah pulang ke Apartement sekarang. Udara malam tidak baik untukmu."_

"okay hyung."

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dan memasukkan HP-nya kedalam saku celananya. Siwon sudah menghubunginya menandakan ia harus beranjak dari tempat itu sekarang. Ia mulai berjalan dan menstop sebuah taksi. Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat Kyuhyun dengan mata melebar.

Dia yakin itu Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha megejar sambil memanggil namanya. "Kyuhyun ah... KYUHYUN..." tapi jarak dia dengan taksi itu semakin menjauh dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari ada orang yang memanggil namanya. Dia Semakin berteriak frustasi memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Dia yakin tadi Kyuhyun, walaupun suasana malam dan sedikit gelap tapi bukankah yang dia lihat itu Kyuhyun.

Dia segera mengambil HP-nya. Memanggil salah satu kontak yang ada di HP nya. "Hyung.. aku melihatnya."

" _Yak Changmin ah ada apa kau menelpon pagi-pagi begini. Aku masih ngantuk."_

"Hyung aku melihat Kyuhyun."

" _Ne...? yak kau jangan bercanda Changmin ah_ " mata orang diseberang langsung melebar mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Aku juga tidak ingin bercanda Hyung. Aku tadi melihatnya. Sungguh itu seperti dia Hyung."

" _Apa kau yakin. Lalu kau melihatnya dimana_."

"Aku.. Aku yakin Hyung. Walaupun aku hanya melihatnya sekilas. Dia disini Hyung. Hyung sekarang aku sedang berlibur ke New York dan tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya di sini Hyung. Kau tahu Hyung aku dan Kyuhyun sudah lama bersahabat jadi tidak mungkin aku melupakan wajahnya"

" _Mwo? New York? Uri dongsaeng disana? Lalu kau tau dia sekarang dimana?_ "

"itu dia Hyung aku tidak tau sekarang dia kemana. Tadi dia masuk Taxi dan aku kehilangan jejaknya." Raut muka Changmin dan suaranya menjadi kecewa begitupun orang yang di seberang sana.

" _baiklah aku akan pesan penerbangan tiket ke sana_."

.

* * *

.

Donghae langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya mengecek jadwal penerbangan menuju Ke New York hari ini dan memesan tiketnya melalui On line. Dia tidak ingin menuggu lebih lama lagi. Apalagi semua yang terjadi pada keluarganya selama ini, dia berpikr bahwa itu salahnya. Dia akan menjemput Kyuhyun. Dia juga langsung menyiapkan koper dan baju yang akan dia pakai ke New York.

Sampai diruang tengah Donghae melihat Hyungdeul juga Appa dan Eommanya sarapan bersama sebelum kerja.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?" tanya Kibum to the point melihat Donghae yang sudah rapi dengan kopernya.

"Aku ingin ke New York." Jawab Donghae langsung.

"Kenapa ingin ke New York tiba-tiba. Sebelumnya kau belum bilang pada kami. Ada Apa?" Suara Appa menginterupsi rasa penasaran di antara mereka.

"Ah itu. Aku... Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu hal yang penting. Ini belum pasti. Mianhae Appa, Eomma, Hyungdeul, Kibum ah aku belum bisa memberi tahu kalian. Aku pergi dulu."

"Yak Donghae,, Aisshh kenapa kau pergi begitu saja."

Donghae langsung keluar dari rumahnya dan menaiki taksi yang sudah dipesannya tadi. Sedangkan keluarga Cho hanya bertatapan bingung dengan tingkah laku Donghae tanpa berniat mengejarnya.

"Apa Donghae punya pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan New York?" Tanya Eomma Cho pada yang lain.

"Entahlah Eomma, aku juga tidak tahu. Memastikan suatu hal yang peting? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Jungsoo juga pada yang lain.

"Aisssh dasar anak itu pagi-pagi sudah menyuruh orang berpikir." Kesal Heechul

"Hyung, apa ini berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun." Kata Kibim.

"Ne,,?" semua tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Kibum.

"Ani.. hanya saja.. Mungkin Kyuhyun ada di New York. Bukankah Donghae hyung bilang ingin memastikan suatu hal yang penting. Apa maksud Hae hyung itu berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun.?" Kata Kibum lagi.

"Ne, itu bisa saja. tapi darimana Donghae tahu Kyuhyun Di New York. Sebaiknya kita menunggu kabar dari Donghae dulu untuk memastikannya." Jawab Jungsoo.

"Sudahlah kita lanjutkan Sarapan kita dulu dan benar apa yang dikatakan Jungsoo kita menunggu Donghae saja untuk menghubungi kita. Aku yakin dia akan memberi kabar pada kita. Jungsoo ah, Heechul ah bukankah kalian ada rapat pagi ini. Segera lah menyelesaikan sarapan dan pergi ke perusahaan agar tidak terlambat menghaadiri Rapat." Tuan Cho menengahi perbincangan mereka.

"Nde Appa" jawab mereka.

Walaupun mereka langsung melanjutkan aktivitas mereka tapi tanpa dipungkiri pikiran mereka memikirkan perkataan Kibum yang terakhir. Apalagi Kibum adalah keluarga terpintar di keluarga Cho dan selalu tepat membaca persepsi orang. Mereka sudah mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun selama ini dan belum ada hasilnya. Satu harapan pasti yang sama diantara mereka adalah segera menemukan Kyuhyun.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

New York City

"Marc _you are holiday right_. Bagaimana kalua kita jalan-jalan hari ini. Hyung juga mendapatkan libur."

"yeah, _i think that's good idea hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang. Daripada di Apartement tidak ada kerjaan hanya main Game mending jalan-jalan. Begitulah pikir Kyuhyun.

"Okay, bagaimana kalau kita mengelilingi kota _New York_ dengan pergi ke _Fifth Avenue_ , times Square dan Central Park. Kita bisa mengunjungi tempat-tempat tekenal disini." Kata Andrew a.k.a Siwon.

"terserah kau saja hyung yang penting kita bisa bersenang-senang hari ini." Jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

"Okay, _Let's prepare before we're going."_

"Heey.. kalian tidak mengajakku? Kalian ini benar-benar. Ck." Jawab Yesung a.k.a Jeremy yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"ah bukankah kau kerja hari ini hyung?" Tanya Siwon.

" _Actually yes, but_.. aku bisa ganti shift hari ini. Aku tidak mau kalian bersenang-senang sendiri tanpa mengajakku." Jawab Yesung dengan muka dibuat cemberut.

"Aissh, Jeremy _please.. don't do that_ , wajahmu sungguh tidak pantas jika seperti itu. _Childist! you know_." Jawab Kyuhyun Asal.

"Yaaak, _what do u say_? _And call me Hyung_. Walaupun kita di sini tapi kita tetap orang korea dan kau harus menghormatiku karena aku lebih tua darimu." Jawab Yesung tidak terima.

"yeah i know you're old man. Oh I mean Je.. re.. my.. Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum Evil.

"oh aku rasa kau harus diberi pelajaran Marc. Berani kau mengatakan aku seorang pria tua. Sini kau..." Jawab Yesung yang siap menerkan Kyuhyun dan berlari kearahnya.

"Tapi itu kenyataan Hyung. Kau sungguh sangat tua. Hahaha.." kyuhyun mengejek sambil menghindar dari Yesung dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ya awas kau. Aku masih muda dan wajahku terlihat lebih muda darimu. _You know that_!" Jawab Yesung kesal karena dikatai childist dan tua. ( _but isn't that true_?)

"sudahlah Hyung, kenapa kau meladeni sifat kekanakannya. Kalau seperti ini kau tidak jauh beda dari Marc." Jawab Siwon.

"Yak Andrew, kau mengataiku kekanakan juga?" Jawab Yesung mengeluarkan aura mistisnya.

"a..a.. tidak hyung, _i mean_ em..em.. sudahlah ayo kita segera siap-siap. Bukankan hyung juga akan ikut kita jalan-jalan." Jawab Siwon mengalihkan pertanyaan Yesung dan merinding melihat raut mukanya dan pergi meninggalkan Yesung menuju kamarnya juga.

1 jam kemudian.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Kata Siwon.

" _okay let's go_.." jawab Kyuhyun Semangat. Dan akhirnya mereka naik mobil bertiga yang dikemudikan oleh Siwon. Yesung duduk disamping Siwon dan Kyuhyun memilih dibelakang. Kenapa? Karena dia takut Yesung mencekiknya dari belakang karena perkataannya tadi. Itu hanya hayalan Kyuhyun dan tidak mungkin Yesung melakukan itu. Ya tapi namanya juga berjaga-jaga jadi dia memilih Aman duduk dibelakang sendiri sambil menikmati Jalanan Kota New York yang terkenal padat itu.

"Hyung.. kemana tujuan kita yang pertama?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan New York.

" _How about fifth Avenue_? Kita bisa berbelanja disana?" kata Siwon.

"setuju." Jawab Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersamaan. Mereka tertawa karena hal itu. Setelah itu perbincangan ringan dan candaan pun mereka lontarkan didalam mobil sambil menikmati perjalanan.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, kawasan Fifth Avenue yang merupakan sebuah jalan utama yang berada di tengah Manhattan, New York City, Amerika Serikat. Fifth Avenue terkenal sebagai jalan pusat perbelanjaan bergengsi, khususnya sepanjang jalan antara 49th Street dan 60th Street, yang memiliki departement store mewah dan juga butik fashion ternama seperti Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Prada, Armani, Chanel, Nike dan masih banyak lagi. Fifth Avenue juga merupakan salah satu jalan pusat pertokoan termahal di dunia. Jalan ini selalu dipadati oleh pengunjung dan turis yang benar-benar untuk berbelanja maupun hanya sekedar Window Shoping :P.

"Wah hyung daebak.. ini baru namanya surga belanja." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menyusuri pertokoan bersama Yesung dan Siwon.

"iya kita bisa berbelanja apapun disini." Kata Siwon. Yesung sendiri asyik melihat barang-barang mewah yang terpampang di etalase toko yang tertutup kaca.

"Hyung, barang-barang disini mahal-mahal karena merk dunia dan aku kan juga tidak punya uang." kata Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. tenang saja kau tinggal pilih dan aku yang akan membayarnya. Bukankah aku yang mengajakmu." Jawab Siwon enteng.

"Benarkah Hyung?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. "tapi aku jadi lebih merepotkanmu Hyung." Matanya kembali meredup.

"Aiiih.. kau itu bilang apa sih, kau kan dongsaengku akan kubelikan apapun untukmu. Arraseo?" Jawab Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Perubahan mood kyuhyun benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang gampang berubah-ubah. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, ada rasa kehangatan ketika Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Dongsaengnya.

"Ah.. Andrew, _How about me?._ Kau akan membelikan apapun juga untukku kan. Aku kan juga Hyung mu?" Kata Yesung menyahuti perbincangan mereka.

"Ani.. hyung.. kau bisa beli sendiri karena kau sudah kerja tidak seperti Marc yang masih kuliah. Dan mana ada dongsaeng yang mentraktir hyungnya. Harusnya hyung yang mentraktir kita berdua. Ya kan Marc?" Sanggah Siwon.

"Ne,, Andrew Hyung benar. Harusnya Jeremy Hyung juga ikut membelikan aku seperti Siwon Hyung."

"Aiih kau kan yang paling banyak uangnya Andrew. _You should buy for me too_." Jawab Yesung tidak mau kalah.

"Aih hyung kau tidak mau keluar uang cenderung pelit seperti teukie hyung saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dan sesaat kemudian dia shock dengan perkataanya barusan. Teukie Hyung.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang membalas.

Suasana berubah menjadia canggung.

Kyuhyun merutuki kesalahannya.

Tapi dia juga merindukan sosok yang disebutnya tadi.

Ada debaran yang tak terbantahkan dihati kyuhyun mengingat Hyungdeulnya yang lain.

Seakan waktu berjalan sangat pelan.

Siwon terpaku dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba menyudahi lamunannya dan membangun suasana.

"I am so sorry. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"Ah sudahlah Marc. Kita anggap aku tidak mendengarnya tadi. Bukankah kita disini untuk bersenang-senang dan berbelanja. _Let's go_." Sanggah Siwon seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka.

Yesung merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Harus sampai kapan Kyuhyun bertahan. Yesung takut Kyuhyun yang selama ini memendam segala perasaanya seorang diri akan terluka lebih dari siapapun. Kyuhyun yang selalu Ceria dan menunjukan topeng muka baik-baik saja. padahal sebenarnya ia tahu Kyuhyun sering menangis merindukan keluarganya yang sesungguhnya ditengah malam. Inikah yang dinamakan keluarga tapi masing-masing masih menutupi perasaannya satu sama lain. Berada di zona nyamannya sendiri-sendiri.

Tapi Yesung juga tidak bisa membantah keinginan Siwon. Ia merasakan Siwon yang dulu. Sejak Kyuhyun bersama mereka, sedikit demi sedikit hati dingin Siwon berubah menjadi hangat lagi. Siwon terlihat lebih hidup dan menjalani hidup dengan baik. Dia ingin membiaran Kyuhyun pergi kembali ke keluarganya. Tapi jika Kyuhyun pergi bagaimana dengannya dan Siwon? Yesung juga sangat menyanyagi Kyuhyun seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Apalagi dia anak tunggal dengan orangtua yang sibuk. Disini dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai saudara dan keluarga.

Siwon dan Yesung sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun dengan segala sikap dan tingkah lakunya yang unik dan membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup. Yesung sendiri tidak yakin bisa melepas Kyuhyun. Karena dia menyayangi mereka berdua. Dongsaengnya yaitu Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung mereka berdua adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Bolehkah.. bolehkaan untuk egois.

"Hyung.. hey.. ayo kita masuk." Perkataan Siwon membuyarkan lamunan yesung. Mereka memasuki salah satu toko mewah yang berada di kawasan tersebut.

Mereka bertiga memilih barang yang membuat mereka tertarik dan membelinya. Melupakan satu kalimat dari Kyuhyun dan membangun suasana menyenangan kembali. Mereka sangat menikmati acara berbelnja hari ini. Beberapa jenis-jenis barang mewah dan mahal pun sudah berada digenggaman mereka dari jam merek Gucci, Sepatu, Baju dan masih banyak lagi. Tanpa mereka sadari hanya mengunjungi satu tempat tapi waktu sudah sore.

"Hyung, _thank you for today_." Kata Kyuhyun yang tersenyum tulus pada Siwon.

"Anythung for you Marc." Jawab Siwon yang tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aiish hentikan sikap menjijikan kalian yang seperti seorang kekasih." Kata Yesung yang muncul ditengah-tengah keberadaan mereka dan tentu saja itu mengagetkan mereka.

"hyung bisakah aura mistismu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba itu menghilang?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung, kau membuatku merinding seketika." Jawab Siwon.

"kalian pikir aku hantu. Kajja kita ke Central Park saja." kata Yesung sambil berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Dia memang ajaib." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

.

Skip Time

Setelah puas berbelanja dan makan bersama disalah satu Restoran yang ada disana mereka memutuskan untuk ke Central Park yaitu taman kota seluas 340 hektar yang berada ditengah pulau Manhattan, New York City, USA. Taman ini merupakan salah satu tempat wisata paling terkenal di New York dan dikunjungi oleh kurang lebih 35 juta orang pertahun. Tidak hanya berfungsi sebagai Jantung hijau kota, Central Park juga menjadi oasis all in one bagi warga New York, Khususnya Manhattan, yang ingin melepaskan hiruk pikuk dan seluk beluk gedung bertingkat.

Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Yesung menikmati pemandangan yang ada ditaman ini. Rasanya penat yang mereka alami seharian ini berangsur memudar melihat pemandangan serba hijau didepannya. Hembusan angin sepoi membuat mereka nyaman duduk di atas rerumputan dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"Hyung aku mengantuk." Ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm,, kau tidurlah." Jawab Siwon sambil menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun ke pundaknya. Perlahan tangan Siwon mengelus dengan lembut dan teratur kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon kepadanya. Membuat matanya menjadi semakin berat. Perlahan hembusan nafas teratur keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun. Tak lama setelah itu dia sudah tertidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Siwon. Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap.

* * *

(*.*)

* * *

"Changmin ah apa kau yakin melihat Kyuhyun disini?" tanya Donghae kepada Changmin. Mereka berdua sekarang berada disalah satu Hotel mewah yang ada di NY.

"Aku yakin hyung itu Kyuhyun. Walaupun aku hanya melihatnya sekilas tapi aku yakin itu dia Hyung." Jawab Changmin mantap kepada Donghae.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya di Kota sebesar ini Changmin _ah_. Jika kita tak punya petunjuk sama sekali?."

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hyung. Tapi setidaknya kita sudah tahu kalau Kyu ada disini. Bagaimana kalau aku menghubungi Kyu line dan membantu kita menemukan Kyuhyun. Semakin banyak yang mencari akan semakin baik kan Hyung?" Usul Changmin.

"Apa mereka tidak sibuk? Terserah kau sajalah Changmin ah. Tapi aku tidak mau mengabari Hyungdeul sebelum aku memastikan memang Kyuhyun berada disini. Aku tidak mau membuat semua orang ikut cemas Changmin-ah. Aku berharap bisa bertemu Kyuhyun disini."

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi keluargamu Hyung kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesini?"

"Sudah, aku memberi Alasan kepada mereka bahwa aku membantu temanku menyelesaikan pekerjaan disini. Walaupun awalnya mereka agak ragu dengan yang kukatakan."

"yang kutahu kau paling tidak bisa berbohong Hyung. Pasti mereka menaruh curiga padamu."

"Kurasa iya, maka dari itu aku harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun dan memberi tahu mereka yang sebenarnya."

Changmin menghubungi Minho, Jeonghyun dan Suho untuk datang ke NY. Yah walaupun dia juga tidak tahu apakah mereka semua bisa datang atau tidak. Akhirnya Donghae dan Changmin memutuskan unuk jalan-jalan keluar untuk lebih megenal kota dan memudahkan mereka mencari Kyuhyun sambil mencari makan.

* * *

(*_*)

* * *

Siwon menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun dipunggungnya karena Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap susah dibangunkan. Mereka bertiga berjalan kearah parkiran mobil mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang ke Apartement mereka karena hari sudah semakin gelap.

Ketika akan sampai di mobil Siwon mendengar seseorang menyebut nama _'Kyuhyun?_ '

"hyung kajja kita segera ke mobil."

"Ne? Wae? Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?" tanya Yesung karena mereka sebelumnya berjalan santai.

"Ani.. supaya kita cepat sampai Apartement hyung." Siwon berjalan dengan langkah lebar sambil menggendong Kyuhyun dan diikuti Yesung sedikit berlari karena tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dibanding Siwon.

Siwon langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan agak kencang menerobos keramaian kota NY. Entah kenapa suara tadi membuatnya gusar walaupun dia mendengar orang itu memanggil dari kejauhan. Siwon memang sensitif jika berhubungan dengan pendengarannya yang tajam.

"Yak Siwonnie,, pelankan sedikit. _What's wrong with you_?" tanya Yesung yang sama sekali tidak bisa membaca raut wajah Siwon yang datar.

" _Don't Call me Siwon, Hyung. I am Andrew in here. Okay. Nothing happpen. I just feel so tired today_." Sanggah Siwon.

" _Really_?" Tanya Yesung ragu.

Siwon hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala singkat kepada Yesung. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya kepada Yesung apakah dia juga mendengarkan ada yang memanggil ' _Kyuhyun_ ' sama sepertinya. Itu membuat Siwon takut dan takut kehilangan lagi. Kehilangan seseorang seperti dulu. Sungguh dia sama sekali belum siap akan hal itu.

Siwon berharap itu semua khayalannya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya bahwa itu hanya halusinasinya karena ia lelah hari ini. Berharap Kyuhyun akan selalu bersamanya menemaninya dan Yesung hyung. Akan terus seperti ini. Seperti satu tahun ini memulai hidup baru hanya ada mereka bertiga dan tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi. Katakanlah dia Egois tapi Siwon tidak peduli itu. Dia tidak mau kesepian selama tiga tahun itu terulang lagi dalam hidupnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hay ada yang nunggu FF ini?

TIDAK...

Ya sudah kalau begitu. Maaf Saya lama ga update udah 2 Bulan yg lalu kayaknya.

Ada beberapa Alasan:

Sok sibuk

Udah ga ada ide buat nulis lanjutannya.

My Skripsweet.

Males mau negtik dilaptop bikin inget SkripSweet kalo buka laptop

Doakan minggu depan saya bisa Ujian Skripsi dan bisa berjalan dengan lancar lancar ya.. hehehe

Nanti kalo ujian bagus aku update deh, doakan ya.. doakan ya.. ^_^

* * *

Maaf ceritanya kayaknya makin ga Jelas aja ya? Diterima kritik dan sarannya. Karena aku hanya manusia biasa yang jauh dari kata Sempurna (apa siih). Review ada yang mau? Sungguh ittu diharapkan walaupun tetep ga ada yg Review.

Ga bisa bales Review ya.. bner2 sok sibuk plus sinyal Lemot pokoknya.. ^_^ tapi aku baca selalu reviewnya karena langsung masuk ke email aku dan bisa buka lewat HP.

INI udah 9 lembar dan kalau ada yang bilang pendek. MOHON CERITANYA DIPANJANGIN SENDIRI

* * *

BYE... BYE...


	13. Chapter 13

Secret Love

Chapter 13

* * *

Typo

* * *

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Petunjuk: Bacalah sambil mendengar Lagu galau milik Kyuhyun.

* * *

Enjoy Reading.

* * *

Sulitkah untuk meminta selalu seperti ini. Hidup tanpa ada orang lain mengganggunya. Tetap seperti ini. Saat ini. Ia melihat sosok yang tidur dengan damainya di tempat tidur miliknya. Matanya menatap sendu. Masih terbesit dalam pikirannya ada sosok yang memanggil 'Kyuhyun'. Membuatnya takut merasa kehilangan.

Mungkin ada yang memikirkan kenapa mereka tidak menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh. Siwon dan keluarga Kyuhyun bersatu, tapi entah mengapa bagi Siwon itu adalah hal yang tidak ingin dan tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Kenapa? Bagaimana ia menjadi satu keluarga dengan orang yang membunuh dongsaengnya dan bermasalah dengan keluarganya dulu.

"jjaljayo kyuhyun ah." Bisik Siwon lirih. Memanggil nama yang seharusnya ingin ia hindari.

Siwon berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Berjalan keluar menuju balkon Apartementnya. Menatap gedung-gedung tinggi di NY. Menikmati hembusan angin malam. Menenangkan pikirannya yang gusar entah karena hal apa. Dia merasa sangat egois? Ia akui itu. Dia juga tidak tahu sampai bisa melakukan hal sejauh ini. Membawa Kyuhyun pergi sampai ke sini. Menjadikannya dongsaengnya tanpa mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Memisahkan Kyuhyun dari keluarganya. Menekannya agar ia tak menghubungi keluarganya yang berada di Korea atau ia akan melihat Siwon mati. Selalu protective mengecek Handphone Kyuhyun dan e-mailnya. Ya. Itulah yang dilakukan Siwon satu tahun ini. Sama sekali tidak memberi ruang privasi dan kebebasan untuk Kyuhyun.

Salah. Ia tahu ia salah. Siwon hanya butuh pelampiasan dengan kepergian kedua orangtuanya dan Henry. Adakah satu orang yang menerima alasannya ini. Ia bahkan tidak peduli. Mereka juga tidak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Sendiri. Bukankah itu hal yang paling ditakutkan semua orang didunia ini. Begitu juga dengan Siwon. Sendiri itu menyakitkan. Sendiri itu menyedihkan. Sendiri itu menakutkan. Sendiri sejak kepergian henry empat tahun yang lalu. Sendiri sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Keluarga utuh yang sekarang semuanya sirna tinggal kenanggan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memiliki kedua orang tua dan keempat Hyungdeul-nya yang begitu menyayanginya. Bahkan Siwon sendiri secara sadar juga mulai menyayanginya. Memberi perhatian yang selalu ia lakukan kepada Henry dulu. Menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Selama satu tahun ini apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun selalu membuat hatinya yang sempat dingin perlahan tapi pasti membuatnya menghangat. Mengingatkannya pada sosok Henry yang selalu ceria. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dibalik topeng keceriaan yang Kyuhyun lakukan ada kesedihan yang tersembunyi dihati Kyuhyun. Mungkin Siwon tahu, tapi ia tidak ingin tahu. Ia suka Kyuhyun yang meminta perhatian kepadanya, merajuk kepadanya, tersenyum kepadanya, Kyuhyun yang suka menjahilinya, Kyuhyun yang selalu mengejeknya, Kyuhyun yang selalu bilang ia lebih tampan dari Siwon. Semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon seperti memiliki seorang dongsaeng kembali dan kesendirian yang ia alami mulai hilang dengan sendirinya.

Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun suatu saat pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali kepada keluarganya? Keluarga Kyuhyun menuntut atas semua tindakan yang ia lakukan?. Malam ini ia sudah memikirkan semuanya. Siwon akan menerimanya. Menerima semuanya demi Kyuhyun. Karena ia menyayangi Kyuhyun dengan tulus. Apapun keputusan yang diambil Kyuhyun asal ia bahagia. Ia tak seharusnya melakukan semua itu pada Kyuhyun. Ini bukan salahnya. Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Menerima semua keputusan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak bisa membuat Kyuhyun berada disisinya. Siwon merasa malam ini ia hanya orang asing yang masuk dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Siwon merasa tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menahan Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi berada disisinya. Karena semuanya sudah salah dari awal.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun ah. Jeongmal Mianhae. Aku tahu aku jahat. Mulai sekarang kita mulai jalan kita masing-masing. Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini. Menahanmu disini. Mian.. mian.."

Kata yang menyakitkan untuk seorang Siwon. Perlahan matanya mulai berkabut. Airmata itu meluncur dengan bebas dengan sendirinya. Inikah akhirnya? Membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi? Dari awal Siwon memang bukan orang sejahat itu. Tapi keadaan yang membuatnya tertekan dengan segala kondisinya hingga membuatnya hilang kendali untuk beberapa saat.

Panggilan Kyuhyun yang hanya ia dengar saat keluar bersama Yesung tadi menyadarkannya. Sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Dia bukan Marc. Tidak lagi.

"Sebentar lagi kyuhyun ah, sebentar lagi. Jebal.. tetaplah disisiku sampai aku benar-benar merelakanmu dan keluargamu menjemputmu." Kata siwon sambil menangis.

Siwon benar-benar tidak tahu apakah ia siap ketika Kyuhyun pergi. Yang pasti ia tidak ingin hidup dengan keluarga Cho. Maka ia lebih memilih pergi merelakan Kyuhyun. Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit mengucapkan kalimat itu. Siwon mencekram dadanya yang sakit karena kehilangan.

Malam itu Yesung juga menyaksikan Siwon menangis dan kalimat itu membuatnya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Siwon.

 _'Kyuhyun ah haruskah kau pergi? Siwon lebih membutuhkanmu'_ Yesung hanya bisa berkata dalam hati. Yesung bahkan juga mendengar seseorang memnggil Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dihadapan Siwon. Entahlah kenapa ia juga melakukan itu.

.

Mereka sadar dan mulai merasakan sebentar lagi perpisahan yang mereka takutkan selama setahun ini akan terjadi. Perpisahan yang entah keberapa untuk Siwon dan Yesung. Bukankah setiap pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Other side

Seseorang kini berlari menuju Hotel yang sedang ditempatinya. Mencari sosok lain yang juga berada di kamar yang ditempatinya.

"Hyung... Donghae hyung.. aku melihatnya lagi. Kali ini aku yakin hyung." Kata Changmin cepat.

"eh?" Donghae masih bingung dengan kalimat Changmin yang terlalu cepat.

"Aiish hyung.. aku tadi melihat Kyuhyun. Dia bersama dua namja lain Hyung. Mereka buru-buru pergi setelah aku memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Mereka pergi dengan mobil dan aku sudah mencatat plat mobilnya Hyung."

"Mwo? Jjincha?" kata Donghae terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Nde hyung. Besok kita ke kantor polisi untuk menanyakan pemilik plat nomor mobil ini Hyung."

"Polisi? Tapi bukankah itu berarti kita harus memberi alasan kenapa mencari pemilik plat nomor mobilnya Changmin ah."

"Hyung.. kita kan bisa bilang sejujurnya kalau pemilik mobil itu telah menculik Kyuhyun" Jawab Changmin.

"Aniyo Changmin ah.. masalah bisa bertambah panjang kalau kita melakukan itu. Kyuhyun pernah mengirim surat untuk tidak melibatkan Polisi dalam urusan ini." Balas Donghae.

"Kyuhyun pernah mengirim surat? lalu kita harus bagaimana Hyung?"

"Ne, satu tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun menulis surat bahwa ia akan pergi dan meminta kita untuk tidak melanjutkan kasus ini ke polisi dan berjanji akan kembali. Tapi satu tahun ini tidak ada kabar tentangnya dan waktu itu dia juga masih sakit. Akhirnya keluargaku mencabut laporannya kepolisi dan mencari melalui detektif yang kami sewa. Tapi hasilnya masih nihil sampai sekarang, ini diluar dugaan bahwa Kyuhyun akan pergi jauh sampai ke New York. Untuk saat ini kita bisa mencari sendiri pemilik plat itu Changmin ah."

"Mwo? Tapi Hyung. Mobil dikota ini ada ribuan bahkan mungkin.."

"Sudahlah Changmin ah. Kita harus yakin bisa menemukannya." Sanggah Donghae cepat.

Changmin hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan Donghae. Changmin merasa daripada mencari mobilnya tanpa bantuan polisi bukankah lebih baik mencari Kyuhyun langsung. Changmin pun memilih bergegas tidur daripada harus berdebat dengan Donghae.

Donghae tetap pada pendiriannya. Tidak ingin melibatkan polisi. Karena Donghae yakin ini bukan masalah yang selesai dengan campur tangan polisi. Donghae ingin meminta maaf langsung kepada orang itu. Hyung dari namja yang sudah ia hilangkan nyawanya secara tidak sengaja. Memberikan pesan terakhir dari Henry secara langsung. Bahkan kalau perlu Donghae akan bersujud di hadapannya agar orang itu memaafkannya dan melepaskan dongsaengnya. Donghae tetap merasa bahwa semua yang terjadi ini adalah salahnya.

Donghae melirik Changmin yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mungkin Changmin belum bisa menerima keputusannya karena belum tahu dibalik semua kejadian ini. Changmin tetaplah hanya sahabat Kyuhyun yang tidak harus mengetahui semuanya.

"Kyuhyun ah. Hyung berharap kau selalu baik-baik saja. tunggulah sebentar lagi Hyung akan menjemputmu." Kata donghae ditengah keheningan malam dikamar hotelnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipagi hari seperti biasanya salah satu Apartemen yang dihuni oleh tiga pria ini terdengar kegaduhan dipagi hari. Siwon yang sibuk memasakan makanan sehat untuk mereka bertiga dan yesung yang sedang sibuk membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan aura mistisnya. Dan entah mengapa cara Yesung yang selalu meraba wajah Kyuhyun selalu sukses membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri dan terbangun seketika.

"Hyung kenapa kau selalu jadi hantu dipagi hari sih." Gerutu Kyuhyun dipagi hari.

"Cepatlah mandi dan kita sarapan bersama Marc. Mandilah dengan air hangat, hyung sudah menyiapkannya tadi dan suhu badanmu hangat Marc padahal cuaca sangat dingin sekarang. hyung tidak mau kau sakit." Kata Yesung tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Alasan Yesung sebenarnya dibalik selalu meraba Wajah Kyuhyun tak lain hanya ingin mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun yang sering menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya sendirian atau bahkan terkadang Kyuhyun terlalu tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri dan berakhir dengan sakit padahal di Apartement tersebut terdapat dua orang dokter yang seharusnya bisa menjaga keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Isssh aku baik-baik saja hyung. Tenang saja aku tidak akan sakit lagi." Kata Kyuhyun menyanggah.

"kau berkata seperti itu membuatku khawatir. Setiap kau merapalkan kata 'aku tidak akan sakit lagi' pasti kau akan sakit. sebaiknya hari ini jangan kemana-mana. Istirahatlah dirumah." Kata Yesung menimpali. Yesung selalu yakin setiap kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun pasti keadaan tubuh Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"hyung.. aku mau ke kampus hari ini."

"tidak bisa. Cepatlah mandi dan istirahat."

"Hyung please,," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"terserah tapi cepat mandi dan sarapan bersama dan minum obatmu sebelum berangkat."

"yes, okay hyungie." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yesung.

Hangat.

Selalu seperti itu dan Yesung tidak akan pernah bisa menolaknya. Pikiran Yesung mulai melayang dengan rasa khawatirnya akan semuanya. Mungkinkah aktivitas membangunkan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan lagi. Yesung mulai menikmati setiap Moment yang mungkin tidak akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Perasaan mereka bahkan tidak bisa membohongi kalau ini hanya sementara. Semua akan kembali pada tempatnya.

"Hyung kau melamun? Sepertinya bukan aku yang sakit tapi kau hyung." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Yesung yang terpaku ditempatnya.

"Anio.. sudahlah aku tunggu dibawah Marc dan aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus." Kata yesung sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

Sarapan mereka bertiga hari ini entah kenapa menjadi suasana canggung seperti pertama kali mereka bersama satu tahun yang lalu. Siwon hanya lebih banyak berdiam diri dan menikmati sarapan dengan diam. Yesung yang ikut diam dan sesekali memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Kyuhyun yang ikut diam dengan sikap aneh dari kedua Hyung-nya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa seperti ini. Bukankah kemarin mereka sehabis bersenang-senang tapi kenapa pagi ini...

"Hyung. Kalian kenapa?" kata Kyuhyun memberanikan bertanya karena ia paling tidak suka dengan suasana seperi ini.

"Eh? Maksudnya Marc?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kenapa kalian diam." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jeremy Hyung hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah sakit karena ada operasi malam hari nanti." Kata Siwon melihat Yesung tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. "aku pergi dulu Hyung."

"baiklah, hati-hatilah dijalan." Kata Yesung sambil melihat Siwon yang beranjak dari kursi makannya.

"Kau tidak berpamitan padaku hyung?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon.

"oh aku pergi dulu Marc." Kata Siwon cepat dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kenapa? Itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak peka dengan keadaan ini. Tapi kenapa dengan suasana dan keadaan ini. Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan lagi sehingga membuat keadaan seperti ini. Tapi kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

.

Siwon berdiam diri dalam mobil cukup lama tanpa berniat menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Menatap lurus kedepan. Ia tidak yakin apakah keputusan yang ia buat sudah tepat. Mebiasakan dirinya tanpa Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mungkin menjadi orang yang egois selamanya. Ia hanya ingin belajar merelakan seseorang. Belajar menyayangi dengan tulus dan bahagia ketika melihat orang yang disayanginya bahagia.

Bagi Siwon, Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng yang ia sayangi seperti ia menyayangi Henry. Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia dan ia sadar bahwa tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mepertahankan Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ada pertalian darah diantara mereka seperti dirinya dan Henry.

Siwon juga sadar semakin lama ia mempertahankan Kyuhyun dengan ego-nya. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya terluka dan sulit untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin terluka lagi seperti ia kehilangan orangtuanya juga Henry. Dan hal itu sudah menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Sebelum perasaannya menyayangi Kyuhyun sebaagai dongsengnya semakin dalam, ia akan mencoba dengan sekuat tenaganya menghapus Kyuhyun dari hidupnya dan melupakan dendamnya. Karena sebuah cerita harus berakhir dan membuka lembaran lagi.

' _Maafkan aku kyu.. aku akan belajar tanpa kehadiranmu.'_

 _._

.

.

* * *

Detik berganti dengan detik. Jam berganti dengan Jam. Hari berganti dengan hari dan sekarang sudah seminggu untuk Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan sikap yang ditunjukan Siwon. Selama seminggu ini Kyuhyun bahkan jarang melihat Siwon yang lebih banyak bermalam di rumah sakit. Sikap Siwon yang mulai dingin lagi. Mengabaikannya seolah ia tak berada disisinya. Mendiamkannya dengan seribu bahasa dan tanda tanya dibenaknya.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan pada Siwon tapi ia juga takut. Setiap ia ingin berbicara dengan Siwon dengan cepat Siwon memilih pergi ke kamarnya atau pamit untuk pergi dan selalu pergi. Apa Siwon ada masalah, begitulah pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa Siwon hanya bersikap dingin padanya tidak kepada yesung.

Hari ini Kyuhyun berniat pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Siwon dan Yesung hyung bekerja. Sudah dua hari ini Siwon tidak pulang ke Apartement mereka. Maka Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengetahui apakah Siwon sesibuk itu sampai tidak bisa kembali ke Apartement. Atau dugaan Kyuhyun benar bahwa Siwon hanya ingin tidak melihatnya dan menghindarinya.

Sampailah sekarang ini Kyuhyun di depan ruangan kerja Siwon sebagai salah satu dokter di NY Hospital. Di depan pintu ia mendengar percakapan antara Yesung hyung dan Siwon Hyung dan perasaannya mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang melakukan pembicaraan serius maka ia mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu dan menunggu di depan ruangan tersebut mencari tahu apa ia akan tahu alasan sikap Siwon selama seminggu ini. Ia tidak bermaksud menguping hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya.

"Hyung aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang banyak pasien yang harus kutangani." Kata Siwon yang berada di ruangannya bekerja. Disana juga terdapat Yesung yang menjadi lawan bicaranya dan duduk dihadapan Siwon.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa sampai tidak pulang ke Apartement Siwon ah." Kata Yesung.

"Kau memanggilku dengan nama koreaku hyung? Sudah aku bilang aku tidak suka itu kan? Disini juga ada tempat tidur hyung jadi aku bisa tidur dimanapun aku mau. Aku hanya bosan pergi ke Apartement hyung."

"Alasanmu aneh dan tidak masuk akal Siwon ah. Kau tidak menghindari sesuatu kan? Kau tahu Kyuhyun selalu menanyakanmu tentang sikap anehmu satu minggu ini. Aku lebih suka memaggilmu Siwon dan Marc dengan Kyuhyun rasanya terdengar lebih nyaman Siwon ah." Kata Yesung sambil menyandarkan bahunya di Kursi yang ditempatinya dengan matanya yang menerawang entah kemana.

Siwon menatap Yesung lama. Mereka berdiam diri cukup lama. Kyuhyun menanyakannya dan hal itu membuat perasaan Siwon menghangat sekaligus sedih. Kyuhyun masih peduli padanya tapi itu membuatnya sulit untuk melepaskannya. Bahkan baru satu minggu berusaha untuk terbiasa tidak dekat dengan Kyuhyun membuat dirinya tersiksa. Tapi jika tidak dibiasakan akan membuat dirinya kesusahan sendiri.

"Aku tahu Siwon ah tanpa kau harus menjelaskannya. Ini juga sulit untukku. Kau tahu." Kata Yesung membalas tatapan Siwon.

"Hyung mianhae.. apa kau juga tersiksa dengan keegoisanku." Kata Siwon dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Kau tahu Siwon ah dari awal aku selalu ada disisimu dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun Siwon ah."

"Yesung hyung.." Siwon menitihkan airmatanya. Menyebutkan nama yang satu tahun ini tidak ia gunakan dan selalu memanggil Yesung dengan Jeremy.

Tanpa harus bicara lebih rinci, mereka sudah saling merasakannya. Yesung memeluk Siwon yang sudah menangis. Mengeluarkan semua sesak yang ada dihatinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu akan sesulit ini merelakan seseorang yang baru satu tahun hidup bersama.

"Hyung.. aku melihat mereka disini untuk menjemput Kyuhyun."

"Nugu?"

"Donghae ssi dan juga Changmin ssi sahabat Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun yang berada didepan pintu cukup terperanjat dan kaget mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. Yesung dan juga Siwon. Kyuhyun menjauhi pintu tersebut dan berjalan menjauhinya karena ia sudah tahu alasan Siwon hyungnya melakukan itu.

 _"Hyung.. aku melihat mereka disini untuk menjemput Kyuhyun."_

 _"Nugu?"_

 _"Donghae ssi dan juga Changmin ssi sahabat Kyuhyun."_

Dan kata paling akhir dari pembicaraan mereka selalu berputar di ingatan Kyuhyun. Benarkah Hae hyungnya dan juga Changmin sahabatnya juga berada disini sekarang? Kyuhyun bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Apakah jika ia pergi kembali ke keluarganya tidak apa-apa untuk Siwon dan Yesung hyung.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya senang mendengar kabar Donghae hyung yang datang kesini untuk menjemputnya. Tapi ia juga harus meninggalkan Siwon dan juga Yesung dan bagaimana dengan mereka. Ia bahkan tidak tega melihat Siwon yang menangis untuk dirinya dan membuat hatinya terenyuh. Siwon hyungnya menyayanginya dengan tulus. Haruskah ia melukai perasaannya orang yaang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

.

* * *

TBC

Biarlah semua menjadi misteri di Chapter Selanjutnya

* * *

.

Berat banget lanjut FF yang ini... pengen discontinue tp udah janji sampai END.

Lebih enak jadi pembaca sebenarnya. Gak hobi bikin cerita karena awal bikin ini cuma coba-coba.

Udah ada ide buat ENDnya tapi kok masih beberapa chapter lagi. T.T

Udah Wisuda sekarang lagi menata masa depan

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan lama sampai lupa sama ceritanya. Aku gak konsisten. Aku tahu. Chapter ini pendek. Aku tahu. Diusahain habis update langsung nyicil cerita lanjutan mumpung ga sibuk.

Makasih yang udah nyempetin kasih kritik, saran, tanggapan, semangat buat kalian lewat Reviewnya. Gak bisa bales tapi udah baca berkali-kali biar semangat nulisnya.

Ditunggu Review di sini dan di FF satunya. Kurasa peminat FF ini makin dikit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Secret Love 14**

* * *

 **Warning: Membosankan, GEJE, TYPO**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **Enjoy Reading**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Previous**_

 _Kyuhyun sebenarnya senang mendengar kabar Donghae hyung yang datang kesini untuk menjemputnya. Tapi ia juga harus meninggalkan Siwon dan juga Yesung dan bagaimana dengan mereka. Ia bahkan tidak tega melihat Siwon yang menangis untuk dirinya dan membuat hatinya terenyuh. Siwon hyungnya menyayanginya dengan tulus. Haruskah ia melukai perasaannya orang yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Next**

Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri meninggalkan Rumah sakit ditengah kepadatan kota _New York_ sekarang. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Menelusuri jalan guna mencari jalan keluar masalahnya. Ia berharap ini bisa ia lakukan. Benarkah Hyungnya ada disini sekarang. Itulah yang ia selalu pikirkan. Inikah saatnya untuk Kyuhyun kembali.

Ini juga bukan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan keluarganya dan berada disini sekarang. Bukan cuma hanya kesedihan keluarganya tapi juga kesedihan dari Siwon dan Yesung yang rumit untuk dijelaskan. Kyuhyun menyayangi mereka semua. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berkali-kali mengajak Siwon untuk kembali ke Korea bertemu keluarganya dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Tapi Siwon selalu menghindari pembicaraan itu, mengalihkan ke topik pembicaraan lainnya. Lagi-lagi berujung dengan Kyuhyun yang harus memilih dua sisi yang berbeda itu.

Tidak bisakah Siwon dan Yesung tidak meninggalkannya walaupun ia kembali pada keluarganya. Tidak bisakah semua menjadi akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka semua. Entahlah Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu. Walaupun hubungannya dengan Siwon dan Yesung berubah menjadi baik tapi tidak dengan keluarganya.

BRUSSSHHHH...

Hujan lebat datang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Orang-orang berlari segera mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya. Pada akhirnya pikirannya berakhir dengan harus memilih lagi. Menikmati guyuran hujan yang menerpanya. Berjalan sepanjang trotoar jalan serta memikirkan kelanjutan kisah yang akan dia ambil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung sudah sampai di Apartementnya sekarang bersama Siwon. Setelah membujuk Siwon untuk pulang ke rumah dan membicarakan hal ini baik-baik pada Kyuhyun. Masalah ini sudah tidak boleh berlarut-larut lagi. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju Apartemen mereka setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Sampai berada di dalam Apartement ternyata mereka masih mendapati keadaan didalamnya yang tengah kosong.

"Hyung apa Kyuhyun belum pulang?" Kata Siwon.

"Mollayo. Padahal ini sudah cukup larut malam." Jawab Yesung.

Siwon segera mengambil _handphone_ dan men-dial nomor Kyuhyun. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi tapi hanya suara layanan operator seluler yang menjawab. Mencoba menghubungi Kris dan ia hanya bilang tidak bersama Kyuhyun hari ini. Yesung juga mencoba kembali menghubungi Kyuhyun. Nyatanya sama saja dengan Siwon. Sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah Siwon siap untuk membicarakan ini baik-baik malam ini tapi malah Kyuhyun yang tidak ada. Siwon sudah cukup lelah sekarang. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya. Ia berharap setelah ini hatinya terlepas dari beban masalah yang sekarang ia rasakan. Ia sudah sepakat dengan Yesung mengenai hal ini.

Paling tidak ia tidak sendiri. Selalu ada Yesung hyung yang menemaninya sampai mereka memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Tidak ada gunanya lagi mempertahankan lebih lama apa yang memang tidak ia miliki dan tidak seharusnya ia mengharapkannya. Biarlah pergi jika itu memang sesuatu yang harus pergi.

"Hyung kau sudah membereskan semuanya kan?" Kata Siwon.

"Ne, Siwon ah. Aku sedang membereskan semuanya. Kau yakin melakukan ini?" tanya Yesung dengan keputusan yang memang mereka sepakati berdua.

"hmm... biarlah seperti ini. Ini akan memudahkannya kembali hyung."

"Arrasseo.."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Siwon berpikir tentang semua ini. Benar, hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun adalah mustahil. Sekalipun ia menjadi gila dan berubah pikiran tentang yang ia perbuat selama ini. Lalu apa? Tidak ada cinta yang mustahil didunia ini tapi apakah cinta itu bisa terus bertahan hanya dengan egonya. Jika ia membangkang dan bersikeras memegang Kyuhyun dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki. Orang-orang didunia ini akan terus menghalanginya. Dengan begitu ia hanya bisa percaya terhadap ini semua yang terjadi pada hidupnya, percaya dengan orang-orang yang akan memisahkan dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri dan mengembalikannya ketempat seharusnya ia berada.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Siwon ingin berlari kearah Kyuhyun. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia ingin memegang tangan Kyuhyun, untuk terakhir kalinya ia ingin mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tentangnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia ingin memberitahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Untuk terakhir kalianya ia ingin Kyuhyun untuk menutup lukanya. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia ingin bersama menapaki jalan yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Apakah jalan yang mereka lalui adalah benar? Apakah ini adalah jalan satu-satunya? Apakah masih ada jalan lain tapi mereka pura-pura untuk tidak melihatnya?

Mencari jalan keluar demi kebersamaan mereka yang panjang. Jika saja masih belum menemukan jalan keluarnya. Jika dengan begitu ia masih tidak bisa melespakannya. Siwon berharap Kyuhyun akan memeluknya. Mengatakan bahwa ia ingin tinggal disisinya lebih lama atau bahkan selamanya. Tidak sanggup berpisah dengannya. Cho Kyuhyun, tak peduli kapanpun juga. Tidak bisakah ia berkata seperti itu kepada Siwon.

Tapi Siwon juga sadar bahwa semua itu hanya pikiran kosongnya dan mustahil untuknya. Pikiran yang tidak mungkin Kyuhyun lakukan. Jelas bahwa Kyuhyun akan memilih keluarga kandungnya. Memang siapa dirinya dan Yesung hyung? Bukankah mereka hanya orang yang datang mengganggu hidup Kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Maka dengan keyakinan penuh dihatinya Siwon akan dengan lapang hati membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi dan menghilang dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

CKLEEK...

Menandakan bahwa suara pintu Apartement terbuka. Masuk kedalam Apartement dengan rambut ikal kusutnya. Bajunya yang tadi basah kuyup bahkan sudah mengering sekarang. Mengabaikan hawa dingin yang melanda tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak melihat hyungnya di ruang tengah. Berniat untuk membersihkan dirinya dan langsung beristirahat karena ia memang sudah sangat lelah.

"Oh Kyuhyun ah kau sudah pulang? Kenapa sampai tengah malam begini." Kata Siwon dengan nada khawatirnya. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa agak aneh dengan pangilan ' _Kyuhyun?'_. Ia juga heran mendapati kedua hyungnya sedang berada dikamarnya.

"Ne hyung.. keunde.. kapan hyung pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah dari tadi. Duduklah Kyu.. ada yang ingin aku dan Yesung hyung bicarakaan padamu." Entah kenapa dibalik nada ramah Siwon tapi ia tidak peka dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang berantakan dan bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

"tapi hyung bolehkah aku membersihkan diri dulu. Aku lelah hyung." Kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan hyung-nya yang sudah dari tadi menantinya.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih mendapati kedua hyungnya disana. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil baju tidurnya.. Ia kaget ketika melihat isi lemari lemarinya tersebut.

"HYUNG... IGE MWOYA?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara tingginya. Ia melirik samping lemari dan melihat dua benda besar disana yang sudah tertata rapi. Ia beralih lagi ke lemari dan mengambil pakaian yang masih berada disana. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan melihat dua orang yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kyu... ige.." Yesung memberikan kertas kecil kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tidak tahu harus bersikap apa sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan.

"pergilah besok.." kata Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan disorot matanya. Kyuhyun melihat itu.

"KALIAN MENGUSIRKU?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sekarang berubah menjadi marah.

"mengusir? Kyuhyun _listen to me okay_. Bukankah ini yang selama ini kau inginkan? Itu adalah kertas dimana donghae HYUNG-MU itu menginap bersama sahabatmu Changmin di Hotel. Pergilah temui mereka dan kembalilah ke Korea bersama mereka. Yesung Hyung sudah mengemasi barangmu dikoper itu." Kata Siwon cepat sambil menunjuk Koper yang berada disampig lemari yang tadi sudah dilihat Kyuhyun dan karena itu juga membuat Kyuhyun marah dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Istirahalah Kyu, supaya besok kondisimu membaik. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah. Apa perlu hyung antar besok?" kata Yesung yang masih berusaha tetap ramah ditengah keadaan yang benar-benar canggung sekarang tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar diam seribu bahasa. Ia mencerna apa yang ia alami sekarang. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba seperti ini. Apa maksudnya? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa memikirkannya.

"Kyu dengar jangan marah dan diam seperti itu. Hyung tidak marah padamu ataupun mengusirmu. Tapi kita berpikir sudah saatnya kau kembali ke keluargamu. Kita bukan keluargamu yang sesungguhnya Kyu." Kata Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sedari tadi.

"Bukan keluarga yang sesungguhnya? Jadi selama ini kalian menganggapku apa? Huh? Sampah? Ketika kalian sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi kalian membuangku?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Itukah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun tentang Siwon dan Yesung. Sungguh Siwon sakit mendengar itu semua. Ia hanya berharap pada kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Tidak sekalipun ia menganggapnya sebagai sampah. "Kyu.. wae gereu.. kenapa kau seperti ini? Dan bukankah kau juga tahu jawabannya kalau kita menyayangimu seperti dongsaeng kami sendiri. Kyuhyun ah... Uri.."

"Berhenti memanggilku Kyuhyun. Kenapa ketika kalian menginginkanku pergi kalian memanggilku Kyuhyun? Ah aku bukan lagi Marc sekarang. Kalian egois." Kata Kyuhyunyang kali ini dia berteriak keras. Ia sungguh kesal sekarang dengan ini semua.

"Kyu... kau sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Siwon yang bingung dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena mereka melepaskannya.

"Kalian yang seharusnya kenapa? Setelah kepergianku kalian juga akan pergi kan. Aku sudah tau semua yang kalian bicarakan di rumah sakit hyung. Aku kesana dan mendengar semuanya asal kalian tahu. Kalian akan bersembunyi dariku, meninggalkanku dan melupakanku. Tidak bisakah kalian ikut denganku dan menjelaskan semua? Tidak tahukah Donghae Hyung ingin meminta maaf secara langsung kepadamu Siwon Hyung. Kalian juga sudah mengemas barang kalian kan. Begitu aku pergi kalian juga pergi dari sini. Kalian dengan sikap kalian yang berubah-ubah selalu membuatku bingung. Wae?"

Diam. Mereka semua tampak diam dengan situasi ini. Bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Inikah akhirnya. Bagaimanapun Siwon tidak akan pernah bisa ikut dengan Kyuhyun kepada keluarganya kecuali ia melupakan kejadian masa lalunya. Keinginan Kyuhyun menyatukan Siwon dan keluarganya tak akan bisa ia wujudkan. Dan Yesung yang lebih memilih jalan tengah dan tetap berada disisi Siwon sebagai keluarganya. Pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap memilih jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Jika memang perpisahan itu harus terjadi maka tidak ada hal yang merubah keputusan itu. Manusia ditakdirkan selalu dengan perpisahan diakhir kisah hidupnya bukan?.

"arasseo hyungie.. gomapta untuk satu tahun ini. Terimakasih kalian selalu menyayangiku dan menjagaku. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Good bye hyungie. Aku menyayngi kalian. Annyeong.." Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Apartement yang satu tahun ini mereka tinggali bersama. Meninggalkan mereka yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Ini sepertinya memang akan berakhir dengan seperti ini.

"Kyu.. Eodiga. Jangan keluar sekarag, ini sudah larut malam Kyu. Jebal Kajima. Kita menyuruhmu menemui mereka besok tidak sekarang Kyu." Ujar Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun keluar kamar sambil menyeret Koper dan tas ranselnya. Yesung merasa bersalah kenapa harus dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Siwon dan Yesung terus mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berlari keluar dari Apartement mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kacau sekarang. Ia tidak mau mendengar penjelasan dari kedua orang yang mengikutinya. Ia kesal. Kenapa harus perpisahan seperti ini. Ini sangat menyebalkan untuknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa arah diikuti dua orang hyungnya yang khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Mereka baru sadar Kyuhyun terlihat kacau saat ini. Mereka merasa bersalah. Kenapa respon Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Hyung berhenti mengikutiku. Bukankah kalian menginginkanku pergi?" kata Kyuhyun yang sedang membalikkan badannya dengan wajah kacaunya.

"Kyu.. ini sudah larut malam. Hyung akan mengantarmu sekarang ketempat mereka jika kau ingin sekarang eoh. Jangan seperti ini. Jebal..." Kata Yesung yang berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kalian ingin aku seperti apa hyung? Bahagia bertemu keluargaku lagi tapi kalian akan menghilang dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kesakitannya. "Kalian ingin aku bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mundur ketika Yesung mendekatinya. Kenapa mereka egois padanya. Kyuhyun berpikir kenapa mereka tidak pergi bersama mendengar penjelasan dari keluarganya dan mengenal keluarganya. Kenapa mereka selalu berpikir tentang kebaikan diri mereka sendiri dan selalu menganggap bahwa keputusan mereka juga yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun tanpa bertanya dulu. Mereka yang selalu menginginkan perpisahan. Apa harus dengan perpisahan seperti ini?

Siwon masih memandangi Kyuhyun yang mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Jujur ini keputusan yang sulit ia ambil. ia pergi ketika ketika Kyuhyun pergi. Rasanya ia ingin melupakan semua kejadian ini. Ia ingin bahagia tanpa merugikan siapapun. Bisakah Kyuhyun memahaminya?

Tanpa mereka sadari Kyuhyun mundur ditengah jalan yang sepi sambil terus memandangi kedua hyungnya dengan tatapan terluka. Terluka karena lebih memilih pergi darinya. Terluka karena mereka yang tidak memberi kesempatan pada dirinya bahkan keluarganya untuk menerima mereka. Mereka yang sampai terakhir tidak memberinya pilihan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya hingga...

"Kyuhyun AWAAAASSSS"

BRUUUGGGH

Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kepinggir jalan ketika satu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi ingin menerjang dirinya. Kyuhyun Shock. ia terdorong hingga kepinggir jalan. Ia langsung mencoba berdiri dengan tertatih menghampiri Siwon.

"SIWON ANDWE..." Yesung langsung menghampiri Siwon yang sudah tergeletak ditengah jalan. Melihat darah yang ada disekujur tubuh Siwon. Dia menangis. Kenapa harus seperti ini. Sampai akhir ini tidak adil untuk Siwon. Sahabatnya kenapa harus seperti ini.

"Siwon ah tetaplah bertahan oh... aku sudah memanggil ambulance. Jebal kajima Siwon ah. Masih ada aku" Kata Yesung dengan isakannya.

"Hyung bertahanlah. Kajima Jebal..." Kyuhyun ikut terisak melihat Siwon. Sampai mati ia akan merasa bersalah jika Siwon pergi dari kehidupannya. Ia tidak ingin itu. Ia menyayangi Siwon sebagai hyungnya. Ini salahnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Siwon. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak lagi. Kenapa harus Siwon yang menderita sampai akhir. Ia merasa belum melakukan apapun untuk Siwon.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya bisa merapalkan doa-doa mereka melihat keadaan Siwon sekarang. Mereka tidak sanggup melihatnya. Menangis, berdoa hingga rasa bersalah sungguh tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan sekarang. Semua terlalu cepat. Semua tidak sesuai rencana karena di kehidupan kita Tuhanlah yang mengendalikan.

"Hyung... Kyuhyun ah.. mianhae..." kata Siwon terakhir sebelum kegelapan merenggut dirinya. Menutup sempurna kedua bola matanya yang kelam dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung terisak hebat. Sungguh ini sangat tidak adil hingga Siwon harus seperti ini.

.

 _Karena ketidakpuasan Siwon terhadap dunia ini ia merasa lelah sekali. Rasanya ia ingin melampiaskan kemarahannnya dengan balas dendam kepada keluarga Kyuhyun. Itulah yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Tapi semua berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tuhan yang membolak balikan hati manusia. Ia menyayangi Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang hadir dalam kehidupannya. Mengisi hari-hari kesepiannya. Tuhan menghadirkan seseorang lagi ditengah kepergian orang-orang yang ia sayangi._

 _Hingga ketika ia mulai menutup kedua matanya ia berharap dikehidupan yang akan datang ketika ia dihidupkan kembali, ia berharap akan memiliki keluarga yang normal seperti lainnya. Dan juga, dikehidupan yang akan datang ia berharap akan bertemu keluarga Kyuhyun bahkan keluarganya. Menjadi tetangga dari keluarganya. Menjalin hubungan anatara keluarga layaknya seperti orang-orang yang dilakukan didunia ini. Memulai semuanya dari awal. Itulah Doa Siwon kepada Tuhan-nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" **THE LAST CHAPTER BEGIN"**

"Hae hyung.. gomawo. Kau tahu hyung.. hyung adalah hyung favoritku. Saranghae..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Donghae dari samping.

"Aigooo.. kenapa kau bisa seimut ini diusiamu yang sudah tua." Kata Donghae tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. Donghae bangga sekarang melihat Dongsaengnya yang menjadi penyanyi terkenal di Korea bahkan diseluruh Dunia. Album pertamanya sudah meraih penghargaan dan sekarang Kyuhyun telah menerima Penghargaan sebagai ' _Best Soloist Male Singer'_.

"Hyung jangan mengataiku tua. Aku masih 25 tahun. bukankah kau yang sekarang sudah semakin tua. Lalu apa kabar dengan Jungsoo Hyung yang sudah berkepala tiga." Kata Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan kata-kata dari sang hyung. "ah dan kau tahu Hyung aku bukan namja imut tapi aku namja tampan. Buktinya banyak wanita yang menyukaiku sebagai namja tampan." Kata Kyuhyun dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi.

"Aigoo.. terserahmu sajalah. Hyung menyayangimu Kyuhyun ah. Kajja kita pulang untuk merayakan kemenanganmu. Appa, Eomma, Jungsoo hyung, Heechul Hyung dan Kibum sedang menunggu kita dirumah." Kata Donghae sambil merangkul Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil van mereka.

.

Kyuhyun menjadi penyanyi terkenal sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun namanya yang langsung _Booming_ ketika ia mengeluarkan album mini pertamanya dengan single 'At Gwanghwamun'. Ia ditemani Donghae Hyungnya ketika menerima penghargaan pertama yang ia raih. Kyuhyun sudah kembali kepada keluarganya. Menata hidup barunya dari Awal dan memutuskan merintis karir sebagai penyanyi Solo di Korea lewat agensi besar yang menaunginya.

.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sampai dirumah besar mereka. rumah yang penuh kehangatan diantara keluarganya. Semua kembali seperti semula. Mereka yang menjadi keluarga harmonis dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Donghae dibelakang tanpa menghiraukan sang hyung yang meneriakinya untuk membawa barangnya sendiri.

"Jungsoo Hyung... neomu bogoshipeo..." Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung menerjang Jungsoo yang duduk diruang tengah sambil membaca laporan perusahaannya. Hyung pertamanya ini sepertinya workaholic. "Hyung kau menontonku di TV tadi?" kata Kyuhyun semangat sambil memeluk Jungsoo Hyungnya.

"tentu saja. Hyung tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan dongsaengku menerima penghargaan." Kata Jungsoo sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun gemas dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. "Aigooo... Kyu kau sudah tua tapi masih bersikap manja dan kekanakan kepada Hyungmu."

"Mwoooo? Yak Jungsoo hyung kau mengataiku tua? Lalu apa kabar denganmu yang sudah berusia 30 + + itu. Kenapa semua orang hari ini mengatakan aku sudah tua. Pertama Hae hyung dan sekarang Jungsoo Hyung. Sadarkah kalian jika kalian mengataiku tua kalian lebih TUUUAAAA dariku Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Oh ya aku tidak manja dan kekanakan Hyung. Aku ini tampan, pintar dan berwibawa asal Hyung tahu." Kata Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi kepedean tingkat dewa dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Jungsoo.

Dan hal itu menimbulkan tawa dari Jungsoo. Apa katanya tadi, berwibawa? Sungguh Jungsoo hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Yak Hyung.. kenapa kau tertawa. Memang ada yang lucu dari perkataanku. Itu semua FAKTA hyung.. FAKTA.." kata Kyuhyun kesal karena hanya dibalas kekehan dari Jungsoo.

"Ne... Ne.. Ne." Jawab Jungsoo sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun tanpa menghilangkan kekehannya.

"Aigooo magnae keluarga ini kenapa cerewet sekali sih. Pantas saja ketika kau pergi rumah ini seperti Kuburan. Kau itu artis yang terlalu narsis dan Cerewet Kyu." Kata Heechul menimpali percakapan diantara mereka yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Aku tidak Cerewet hyung. Aku hanya membicarakan soal kenyataan bahwa aku ini Tampan bukan imut. Aku ini berwibawa bukan kekanakan dan manja. Aku ini pintar hyung bukan cerewet seperti yang kau bilang dan aku tetap yang paling muda diantara kalian semua yang sudah tua. Hufftt.. kalian menyebalkan." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jungsoo Hyung benarkah dia dongsaengku? Kenapa dia bisa memiliki sifat narsis tingkat dewa seperti itu. Yak kau tetap sudah tua Kyu..." kata Heechul sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"kurasa kalian cocok menjadi Hyung dan dongsaeng. Bukankah diantara kita semua kau dan Kyuhyun yang memiliki banyak kemiripan. Sama-sama narsis, sama-sama suka menang sendiri. Sama-sama keras kepala dan paling sering berdebat dengan tingkah evil kalian masing-masing?" kata Leeteuk Jujur.

Tahukah Jungsoo perkataanmu tadi menimbulkan reaksi yang tidak pernah kau duga. Sepertinya tatapan evil dari duo Evil dirumah itu sedang dikeluarkan hanya untuk menatapmu dengan tatapan maut mereka.

GLEKK..

Jungsoo sepertinya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri kaku. Sepertinya ia sadar salah bicara tadi. Ia seperti sedang membangunkan dua Evil yang sedang lapar mencari santapannya. Ia tersenyum kaku melihat dongsaengnya yang sedang mempelototinya. Wibawanya sebagai Hyung tertua benar-benar hilang sekarang.

"Ehmmm.. oh sepertinya hyung harus mengirim e-mail pekerjaan keperusahaan sekarang. Hyung keruang kerja dulu. Annyeong.." kata Jungsoo sambil mencoba bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" kata Heechul dengan seringaian jahatnya. "Kyu kita kerjai dia."

"Oke Hyungie." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan ikut menyeringai.

"ANDWEEE.." kata Jungsoo yang langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Yak HYUNG JANGAN KABUR." Teriak mereka berdua kompak.

Mereka memang sepertinya paling cocok menjadi hyung-dongsaeng disini. Lihat saja mereka sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Jungsoo yang ketakutan melihat ekspresi evil mereka. mereka hanya mengerjai Jungsoo tapi tidak tahu kalau hyung-nya ternyata bisa takut kepada mereka.

.

.

"Kyuhyun ah ada surat untukmu" kata Kibum yang berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sambil membawa surat untuk Kyuhyun.

"oh benarkah? Dari siapa hyung?" kata Kyuhyun menerima surat tersebut.

"Bukalah Kyu.." kata Heechul yang ikut penasaran dengan surat tersebut.

"Yak hyung ini surat untukku. Aku akan membacanya dikamar saja. bye Kibum and Heechul.."

"yak kau tidak sopan memanggil kita berdua tanpa menggunakan 'hyung' apa kita temanmu?" kata Heechul yang tidak dihiraukan Kyuhyun yang langsung melesat kedalam kamar.

Kyuhyun mulai duduk didalam sofa yang ada dikamarnya. Membuka perlahan surat yang dikirimkan untuknya. Apakah mungkin dari fans-nya? Entahlah ia tidak memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Kyuhyun membuka surat tersebut. Terdapat dua foto yang ia dapatkan disana.

Kyuhyun menangis hanya dengan memandangi foto tersebut. Foto dua orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Foto yang membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan dua namja yang telah lama ia tidak jumpai. Kyuhyun juga menemukan kertas surat yang terlipat diantara foto tersebut. Ia mulai membuka lembaran surat tersebut.

 _Kyuhyun ah.. apa kabarmu sekarang?_

 _Hyung harap kau baik-baik saja sekarang._

 _Aku senang melihatmu sudah sukses sekarang Kyu. Mianhae karena aku hanya bisa memberimu kabar lewat surat ini setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Aku hanya ingin memberi kabar kita berdua juga baik-baik saja disini._

 _Kau ingin tahu kabar tentang Siwon, Kyu..? Siwon mengalami prosopagnosia. Kemampuannya sebaagai dokter dan pengetahuannya tidak menghilang, Ia hanya tak bisa mengingat orang lain. Orang yang dulu pernah ada dalam kehidupannnya. Orang-orang yang ia kenal dulu, orang-orang yang pernah dicintainya bahkan ia benci. Dan ia juga tidak bisa mengenalimu Kyuhyun ah. Jadi jika suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali kau jangan kaget jika Siwon tidak mengigatmu. Tapi mungkin ia akan mengenalimu sebagai penyanyi favoritnya._

 _Siwon benar-benar memulai hidup yang baru sekarang. Tanpa ada rasa benci yang membelennggunya, tanpa ada rasa kekecewaan kepada orang lain. Ia bahagia dengan semua ingatannya yang hilang dan yang ia bangun bersamaku sebagai hyungnya. Memulai hidup baru dengan keluargaku disini._

 _Kyuhyun ah... mianhae kami pergi atau lebih tepatnya aku membawa Siwon pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Saat itu... aku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Kau bisa kembali kepada keluargamu dan kami bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik tanpa kehadiranmu. Mian... kau benar aku benar-benar egois tanpa memberimu kesempatan sampai akhir._

 _Hyung juga sudah menyampaikan pesan terakhir Henry untuk Siwon. Walaupun bukan dari Donghae langsung yang menyampaikannya. Tapi buku diary Henry membuat Siwon bisa memulai hidup dengan baik sekarang. Hyung menceritakan semua tentang keluarganya yang sesungguhnya tapi tidak tentangmu dan keluargamu Kyu... Mianhae._

 _Kyuhyun ah chukkae.. kau memenangkan penghargaan sebagai penyanyi solo terbaik dan sekarang kau sudah bersinar terang. Kau tahu Kyu.. Siwon sangat menyukai suaramu dan hampir setiap hari dia memutar lagu-lagu yang kau nyanyikan. Dia bilang suaramu indah bagaikan seorang malaikat yang menyejukan relung hatinya. Haha.. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengingatmu..._

 _Ah.. kau lihat foto kami. Lihatlah... sorot mata Siwon yang benar-benar tidak ada kesedihan lagi disana. Walalupun kami tanpa dirimu kita bisa bahagia kan? Begitupun dirimu Kyu.. walaupun tanpa kami, kau tetap bahagia bersama keluargamu. Jaga selau dirimu baik-baik, tetap Sehat arasseo?_

 _Mianhae Kyuhyun ah.. Mianhae.. hyung menyayangimu. Bogoshipeo..._

 _Yesung_

Kyuhyun terus menatap foto dan tersebut dengan rasa haru dan sedihnya. Setidaknya ia bersyukur foto tersebut mengobati rasa rindunya kepada dua Hyungnya. Mungkin benar bahwa ini akhir yang baik untuk mereka yang hidup bahagia dengan jalan masing-masing. Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan mereka karena sejak dua tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang tidak pernah bertemu mereka. tepatnya semenjak kecelakaan itu. Yesung yang membawa Siwon berobat keluar negeri entah kemana tanpa memebri tahu dirinya Donghae atau Changmin yang saat itu bersama mereka.

Ia sangat bekerja keras menjadi artist yang tekenal seperti saat ini agar suatu saat Siwon dan Yesung bisa melihatnya. Bisa mendengarnya bahwa ia merindukan mereka. Ia bersyukur bahwa satu keinginannya terkabul yaitu bisa mendengar kabar dari dua namja yang pergi meninggalkannya. Tahukah mereka bahwa Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini juga bukan hanya untuk keluarganya tapi mereka berdua yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya.

Kyuhyun yang terus berharap bahwa mereka selalu baik-baik saja akhirnya terkabul. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menagis bahagia melihat foto kebahagiaan mereka tanpa dirinya. Yah,, mungkin dia sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Tapi tahukah dibalik tangis bahagia itu ia juga sedih karena sangat merindukan mereka dan ingin bertemu dengan mereka langsung.

Kenapa hanya mengiriminya kabar lewat surat. Kenapa tidak bertemu dengan dirinya langsung. Apakah ia dan keluarganya masih menjadi sumber kesedihan bagi mereka. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu merindukan mereka. ia masih merasa bersalah tentang kecelakaan itu.

Surat yang penuh kata maaf dari Yesung hyung untuk dirinya. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa seharusnya ia juga harus meminta maaf kepada dua namja tersebut karena ia merasa dirinyalah yang membuat hidup mereka penuh dengan duka saat itu.

Paling tidak walaupun Siwon sudah tidak mengingatnya sekarang. Ketika Kyuhyun diberi kesempatan bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia ingin meminta maaf dan mengungkapkan secara langsung. Mengatakan bahwa ia merasa bersalah. Ingin menjadi sosok yang dekat lagi dengan Siwon yang ia anggap sebagai Hyung-nya sendiri. Siwon yang memiliki sosok hyung yang melindungi Kyuhyun dalam kerapuhannya.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi foto dua namja yang bahagia itu. "Siwon hyung... yesung Hyung Jeongmal bogoshipeo... aku benar-benar ingin bertemu kalian lagi".

Rasa saling menyayangi diantara mereka bahkan tidak akan mudah luntur walau waktu terus berjalan tanpa pernah kembali kebelakang. Andai ia bisa mengulang waktu yang hilang dan terbuang saat-saat bersama mereka. Andai ia bisa memperbaiki segala yang telah terjadi diantara mereka. tapi waktu tak pernah bisa berhenti tapi detik juga tak akan pernah kembali. Ia hanya berharap bahwa suatu saat ia bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

.

Malam ini ditengah rasa sedihnya dan bahagianya ketika menerima kabar dari mereka. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan semua perasaanya yang sesungguhnya dari keluarganya tentang kegundahan hatinya. Kyuhyun tetap hadir merayakan keberhasilannya bersama keluarga kandungnya dan sahabat terdekatnya. Ia tidak ingin merusak suasana kebahagiaan untuk keluarga dan sahabatnya yang datang dengan makan malam bersama.

Andai Yesung hyung dan Siwon Hyung bisa bergabung menjadi bagian orang-orang yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Pasti itu akan menyenangkan dan itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun selalu merasa ada yang kurang. Apa ia merasa tidak bersyukur saat ini dan tidak puas dengan semua orang yang hadir disini.

Kyuhyun bahkan sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dan sahabat yang selalu menyayanginya ditambah sekarag ia juga punya fans yang selalu mendukungnya. Tapi bolehkah ia juga meminta kepada Tuhan bahwa dua orang itu bisa hadir kembali dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun ah ireona saeng... bukankah hari ini kau akan menggelar konser tunggalmu? Bangunlah. Manajermu sudah menunggu dibawah. Kyu... kau dengar kan?" Kata Kibum yang sekarang menyibak selimut Kyuhyun karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Hmmmm..." dan hanya dijawab gumaman tidak jelas dari Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihat dongsaengnya yang hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kyu... kau sakit? badanmu panas." Seketika itu raut muka Kibum yang kesal menjadi cemas melihat wajah pucat dongsaengnya dan merasakan suhu panas ketika mengecek keningnya.

"Anio hyung. Gwenchana... aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk disamping Kibum sambil mengusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk dan jujur saja Kyuhyun juga merasa tidak enak badan sekarang. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya karena ia akan menggelar konser tunggal perdananya hari ini.

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak usah pergi? Bagaimana kalau kau sampai drop lagi Kyu.. bagaimana.."

"Hyung... sudahlah... aku tidak mungkin membatalkan konser tunggal perdanaku hari ini Hyung. Pasti akan banyak yang kecewa jika membatalkannya sepihak. Hyung pekerjaanku juga menyangkut orang banyak. Aku tahu kondisi tubuhku hyung. Gwencahana. Percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja." Kata Kyuhyun yang sudah memotong perkataan Kibum dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. entahlah siapa yang akan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Kibum hanya bisa menerima keputusan Kyuhyun. Ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan lari dari tanggungjawab menyangkut pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi. Jika sudah seperti itu Kibum sebagai hyungnya hanya bisa berharap Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah hyung akan menghargai keputusanmu tapi hyung akan menyuruh Ajumma membuatkan sarapan bubur untukmu dan setelah itu kau harus meminum obat dan vitaminmu. Dan satu lagi Kyu tidak ada bantahan untuk kali ini." Kata Kibum lalu ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk dikamarnya.

Kyuhyun juga hanya bisa menuruti keinginan hyungnya. Kadang ia juga berpikir bahwa mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa tapi perhatian mereka kepadanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun bahkan tetap memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang harus menuruti segala perintah dari Hyungdeulnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuju lokasi konsernya dengan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya. Memakai maskernya dan topi hingga hanya terlihat matanya yang sulit untuk diartkan. Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa membaca perasaanya diwajahnya karena ia menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

Ia berjaalan diiringi bodyguard dan melewati ribuan fans yang ingin menyaksikan konsernya. Melambaikan tangannya kepada kepada fans dan terlihat profesional didepan ribuan penggemarnya. Ia adalah Kyuhyun yang akan bekerja keras untuk mensukseskan konser tunggal pertamanya sebagai seorang penyanyi.

Akhirnya konser tunggalya berjalan dengan sukses dengan membawakan single yang membuatnya melejit sebagai bintang baru yang bersinar dengan lagu At Gwanhwamun, At Close dan lagu lainnya yang berada di Album pertamanya.

Sahabatnya Changmin, Minhoo, Junghyon dan Suho yang sudah jarang untuk bertemu pun tidak ketinggalan untuk menyaksikan konser pertama Kyuhyun. Changmin yang sejak pertama terpukau dengan alunan suara merdu Kyuhyun, sungguh ia tak menyangka sahabatnya memiliki suara emas yang membuat hatinya terenyuh hanya lewat lantunan lagu yang dibawakan Kyuhyun. Semua berjalan kebackstage tempat Kyuhyun berada untuk bertemu Kyuhyun dan memberi selamat pada Kyuhyun karena konser perdananya sukses.

"Kyuhyun hyung.. Chukkae.. wah aku sangat menikamati konsermu tadi." Kata Minhoo sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang sudah selesai berganti kostum.

"Ne Kyuhyun ah. Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki suara yang indah." Imbuh Jonghyun.

"Hyung kau seperti bintang yag bersinar terang diatas panggung." Kata Suho menambahi.

"Gomawo Chingu ya.. kalian sudah mau menyaksikan konser tunggalku ditengah kesibukan kalian. Kalian memang sahabat tebaik yang kumiliki" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. "Yak Changmin ah.. kenapa Kau menangis?" kata Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang melihat sahabatnya sedang menangis.

Changmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Hiks... Kyu.. aku tidak tahu kau bisa berkata semanis itu. Saranghae Kyu."

"Yak Cwang... aku masih normal dan menyukai Yeoja."

"Aish.. Babo Kyu.. aku menyukaimu sebagai sahabat dan aku juga masih normal menyukai Yeoja dengan bentuk tubuh yang indah." Kata Changmin smakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. dan interaksi diantara kelima sahabat itupun berlanjut dengan serunya.

Dia berhasil menyembunyikan kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang sehat ditengah sahabatnya. Hingga ia menyuruh sahabatnya pergi terlebih dahulu dengan alasan ia akan membahas jadwal barunya dengan agensinya.

Semua berjalan lancar hingga saat ia mulai merasa mual dan merasakan perutnya bergejolak entah karena apa. Apa ia lupa makan hari ini? Sedangkan jadwalnya sangat padat sebagai penyanyi. Kyuhyun juga merasa sekelilingnya berputar. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Kyuhyun ah.. Gwenchana? Mobil van sudah disiapkan didepan sekarang. Kau teerlihat kurang baik?" tanya sang manajer.

"Aniyo.. hyung.. aku hanya merasa lelah."

"Kau yakin? Baiklah Kajja." Akhirnya mereka menuju mobil dan kyuhyun tetap keluar menggunakan masker dan topinya agar fans tidak mengetahui keadaannya.

Ditengah perjalanannya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup kedua bola matanya dan mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia tidak ingin sang Manager mengetahui keadaannya yang sesungguhnya. Saat ini didalam mobil hanya ada mereka berdua dengan sang manajer yang menyetir kemudinya sekilas sang manager melirik artisnya yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja menurutnya.

"Kyu apa aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit? kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja Kyu."

"Anoi hyung, gwenchana." Kata Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

"tidak bisa aku akan membawamu ke Rumah sakit sekarang." Kata sang manajer langsung membelokan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit."

"Hyung,, Andwe..."

.

.

.

At Seoul National Hospital

"Bagaimana keadaannya uisa?" tanya sang manager begitu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Demam Kyuhyun ssi cukup tinggi dan sepertinya pola makannya juga tidak teratur sehingga lambungnya bermasalah serta saya lihat ia sedang mendapat beban pikiran yang memperburuk keadaannya. Dan faktor yang lebih penting Kyuhyun ssi mengalami kelelahan ekstrim hingga ia harus dirawat beberapa hari disini untuk memulihkan keadaannya" Kata Sang uisa menjelaskan.

"Ne kamsahamnida Uisa."

Sang manajer menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat VVIP yang khusus diperuntukan bagi Artis di Agensi SM Ent yang sedang sakit. Tidak lupa Manajer juga menghubungi keluarga Kyuhyun dan memberi kabar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang dirawat. Walaupun ia sempat bersitegang dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak mau dibawa ke Rumah sakit dan berujung Kyuhyun pingsan didalam mobil yang membuat sang manajer panik.

.

Kyuhyun menjalani perawatan di Rumah sakit dan ini adalah hari ketiga ia dirawat disini. Seluruh keluarganya bergantian untuk menjaganya disaat mereka selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Kyuhyun merasa bosan karena ia sedang sendirian didalam kamar VVIP yang luas ini. Kibum hyung baru saja pergi dan selanjutnya yang akan datang adalah Donghae Hyungnya yang akan datang sekitar 1 jam lagi. Ia juga sedang tidak berminat untuk memainkan PSPnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan tapi pasti ia menurunkan tubuhnya dari ranjang rumah sakit. ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan sekarang ia memakai syal yang melingkar dilehernya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hanya satu tempat yang ingin ia tuju sekarang yaitu taman rumah sakit. ia ingin menghirup udara ssegar ditaman rumah sakit sore ini.

Setelah satu jam duduk di taman ia memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya karena takut Donghae Hyung akan mencarinya dan cemas pada dirinya. Tapi ditengah perjalanan ia menghentikan langkahnya dan melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Matanya memanas.

"Siwon Hyung..." kata Kyuhyun spontan.

Orang yang mendengar itu menoleh. "kau mengenalku?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Siwon Hyung.. Jeeongmal Mianhae... jeongmal Bogoshipeo..." kata Kyuhyun yang saat ini menghampiri Siwon dan memeluknya. Dan hal itu membuat Siwon bingung sekaligus terkejut.

Yesung yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya tersenyum manis melihat dua orang yang selama ini ia pisahkan. Jujur ia tidak ada maksud jahat dengan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin mereka bertemu sebagai orang yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mengenalmu Kyu sungguh."

"Benarkah? Aku siapa hyung?"

"Kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun penyanyi solo yang langsug melejit begitu mengeluarkan album pertamanya dengan single At Gwanghwamun. Aku sangat menyukai suaramu yang indah."

"Aku juga mengenalmu hyung. Sungguh"

"Benarkah? Aku siapa Kyu?"

"Kau adalah Choi Siwon. Dokter paling hebat yang telah merawat banyak orang didunia ini dan waktu itu kau menjadi dokter untuk Donghae hyung."

"Aku yakin dulu kita akrab Kyu."

"Dan itu memang benar adanya hyung."

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu dan ternyata kita bertetangga. Kau boleh sering datang kerumah ini dan aku akan kerumahmu Kyu. Kita akan menjadi tetangga dekat."

"itu pasti Hyung. Siwon hyung Gomawo"

"Untuk?"

"tetap hidup"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang mengadakan pesta di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Cho dengan mengundang Siwon dan Yesung sebagai bentuk penyambutan terhadap tetangga baru yang baru pindah selama 1 minggu ini.

Membuka sebuah lembaran baru ditempat yang baru untuk Siwon dan Yesung dan membuka lembaran cerita baru untuk Keluarga Cho. Melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi dimasa lalu karena mereka yakin masa depan yang llebih baik akan menyambut mereka.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih kepada Keluarga Cho yang menyambut kedatangan kami begitu hangat dan menyambut kita dengan pesta ini" kata Siwon yang mengawali acara penyambuta tersebut.

Karena sebah kejahatan maupun kesalahan yang telah diperbuat sebelumnya tidaaklah harus dibalas dengan sebuah kejahatan pula.

"Nde.. kami sangat senang dan merasa memiliki keluarga baru disini karena kebaikan keluarga Cho." Imbuh Yesung.

"kami juga senang memiliki tetangga dua orang Uisa yang hebat disini. Kalian juga seperti keluarga kami." Kata tuan Cho.

"Gomawo hyungdeul maumenerima pesta penyambutan dari kami. Aku sangat senang bertetangga dengan kalian." Kyuhyun

"Aku senang kalian sangat baik kepada keluarga kami. Terimakasih sudah merawat Kyuhyun kemarin" Donghae.

"aku senang ada kalian. Ya tidak terlalu senang sih. Tapi memiliki tetangga yang akrab tidaklah buruk." Heechul.

"Selamat datang." Kibum.

"baiklah ayo kita makan." Nyonya Cho.

Acara makan malam pun diiringi dengan candaa tawa yang dibuat seluruh orang disana. Karena semua akan indah pada waktunya. Tawa lepas Choi Siwon dengan segala kehangatan dari keluarga Cho dan Kyuhyun yang sangat senang dengan yang dimilikinya saat ini. Ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas semua yang telah dinerikan untuknya.

.

.

' _Tuhan jagalah mereka selalu untukku'_ Kyuhyun

' _Terimakasih Tuhan atas semua yang engkau berikan'_ Siwon

.

.

Tidak ada duka yang abadi di dunia ini. Tidak ada sepi yang merangkaimu untuk selama-lamanya. Dunia terus berputar. Malam akan berganti dengan siang dan siang akan berganti dengan malam. Takdir hidup akan terus mereka jalani. Namun mereka percaya bahwa semua pasti akan indah pada akhirnya.

 **END**

 **Terimakasih ini beneran END gak akan ada lanjutan.. alur agak kecepetan. Kritikan sangat diterima. Maaf aku tahu ini jauh dari kata sem[purna. Thanks yang udah nyempetin baca.**

 **Maaf atas segala Khilaf dan salah yang aku buat dalam tulisan ini. Jauh bgt dari ide awal sebenarnya. Tapi gpp.. pokokny aku Fix bikin ending seperti ini. Gak mau lanjut lagi.**


End file.
